The Dead are Walking
by dirty-icing
Summary: Blair didn't expect Shane to be at her door, let alone Lori and Carl. And that look in Shane's eyes told her that something was wrong. "Rick is dead and we gotta get out of here now!" NEW UPDATE WHEN SEASON 3 IS OVER
1. The coma

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter one: The Coma**

Hiya, so i'm a pretty big fan of everything zombie. When I fist started watching _The Walking Dead_, I needed to watch more. Same probably goes for you. Only a couple of days ago did I think to look up _The Walking Dead_ on Fanfiction and i'm so happy it's on here.

Anyway, enough with my rambling and on with the story. Just so you know, it is a Daryl/Blair. I thought about it being Shane/Blair since I don't really see a lot of stories of him and someone else, but I really want a Daryl/Blair. I might just have to do another story with Shane. That sounds good...

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything or anyone in _The Walking Dead_..only the characters I put in it.

**Summary: **Blair didn't expect Shane to be at her door, let alone Lori and Carl. And that look in Shane's eyes told her that something was wrong. "Rick is dead and we gotta get out of here."

* * *

><p>It was another hot Georgia day and I sure as hell didn't feel like doing anything. Not that I had anything to do. I was out of a job, single, and fed up with this town. It was just so small and everybody knew everything about you, but I couldn't move away. I've lived here in King County, Georgia my whole life. My mamma and daddy died here, my brother, Rick, lives here and I don't think I could part with my darling little nephew. Lori is another story though. She's my brother's wife.<p>

We use to get along, I don't know why we don't any more. I really don't care if we're friends or not. I have better things to worry about. It was around 12:30 p.m. and I was hungry. I regretted not eating breakfast, even though I wasn't a breakfast person. I sure they have my favorite over at the diner.

I didn't live that far from the diner, so I just decided to walk. There was a nice breeze. I cursed myself for one wearing one of my summer dresses. Instead I just walked out in a pair of jeans and a plain white tee. That was mostly the kind of girl I was. Jeans and a tee. I did enjoy a dress now and then.

"Hey there young lady. You look like one of them girls that likes to get herself in trouble." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Are you following me officer Grimes," I said leaning against the cop car.

"Somebody has to protect the town from girls like you," the other officer said.

"Should of known you'd be in the car Shane. You two are inseparable."

"Well we are partners," Rick said.

"Oh, is that what you call yourselves now?" They both rolled their eyes. I loved to mess with them. It was my job to annoy the big brother and his best friend.

"Where ya headed?"

"Just to the diner to grab a bite to eat."

"Get in. We headed there too."

"Really, I don't want to impose on yalls afternoon date."

"Just get in," Shane said. I gave a chuckle and got in the back of the car.

* * *

><p>"Have yall had any excitement yet," I asked with a mouthful of icecream.<p>

"No, not yet," Shane said. "And there might not be any today. It's been pretty quiet."

"Except for the drunks at the bar," Rick said. I snorted.

"That's nothing new. There's nothing hardly new 'round here."I looked at my watch.

"Gotta go, I promised Kate i's help her move," I said getting up from the table.

"Alright, see ya later. Remember dinner at my house. No forgetting this time."

"Ooookay," I said giving Rick a kiss on the cheek. "And I didn't forget, I was just...late."

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Shane." He gave a wave, not being able to open his mouth because of the burger he was eating. He was always such a kid when he ate.

It had gotten a little hotter since the 30 minutes I had been inside. I hate the heat. I'm a "cold" person, always had been, but hated the snow. Loved it when I was younger but now I hate it. When I would go up North to visit some old friends, I would make sure that there was no snow on the ground and it was not snowing.

The walk to Kate's house wasn't very far. She lived the next street over from me. She was moving in with her brother and his wife since she couldn't afford her house anymore.

"Hey Kate," I said walking into the garage. She was moving boxes out of the way. She looked a little pale.

"Woah, are you okay. You look a little sick?"

"Yeah, just had a little fever this morning, but it's gone down some. Just tryin' to hurry up and get this done."

"where's your brother?"

"Workin'. He'll be over here later to help with the furniture and heavy stuff." She rubbed her temples and coughed.

"Are you sure you're okay," I said rubbing her back.

"Yes Blair. I'm good. It's probably just a bug goin' 'round. I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay," I said not really believing it was all fine. "I'll start in the kitchen. She nodded and went back to messing around with the boxes.

* * *

><p>Kate's brother came around six, which was good since I had to be over Rick's house. I ran to my house and got cleaned up ready to eat. Even though Lori and I aren't on good terms right now, that girl sure does know how to cook. I hoped in my car and drove off. they lived on the other side of town; a good ten minuet drive.<p>

When I pulled up into the drive way the front door was shut. That's odd, it's usually open. There were no cars in the driveway. Where are they. I got out and went up and knocked at the door.

"Hello, i'm here and on time." I knocked again. "That's crazy right. Me being on time." Where they hell are they. We always have dinner on Thursdays and Sundays and they weren't here. I should be able to smell the food from the drive way. I turned around and saw Shane's car drive up.

"Where the hell were you," he asked getting out of the car. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Did ya check Kate's house," I asked crossing my arms. "And where are they? I don't smell any food." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car.

"Shane, what the hell?"

"Get in. We're going to the hospital." I just stood there as he got in.

"Lets go," he shouted. I got in and shut the door.

"Shane, what's going on? Why we gotta go to the hospital?" He didn't answer. "Shane?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Rick, he was...shot," he said in a quiet voice. I just stared at him like a dummy.

"What?"

"He was shot, Blair."

"Well i'm sure he'll be fine," I said putting on my seat belt.

"He's not waking up."

"Shane, I said he'll be fine. Now drive, lets go." He looked at me a moment and started the car.

"Are Lori and Carl there?" He nodded.

"He's in a coma. Doctors say he probably wont wake for a couple of weeks. If he wakes up at all." I looked out the window and watched the people I saw as we passed by. Rick was shot. Out of all the people in the world, my brother had been shot. I know I sound horrible by saying that, but he's my brother. My hero. I didn't allow myself to cry. I never was the type to cry. I held it in until I just blew up.

I know that's not healthy, but it's what I do. We arrived at the hospital. I didn't want to go in, but had too. My feet wouldn't stop until I reached Rick. Shane walked beside me with his arm around me. I patted his hand as we walked through the door. Lori and Carl were in the waiting room. Carl was in Lori's lap as he was looking at a book. Probably not even paying attention to the words.

"Lori,' Shane said. Her and Carl looked up.

"Aunt Blair," Carl said jumping out of Lori's lad and came over to me. I picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze.

"How ya doing champ," I said rubbing his back knowing that the little boy would need as much comfort as he could get.

"Okay, I guess. Dad..he..." He didn't finish his sentence. His eyes were really red and a little puffy.

"I know. I know. Not to worry though." I put him down and walked him over to Lori. She got up and gave me a hug even though, as you know, not on the best of terms.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too. Our guy, he's strong. He'll be fine." We both sat down. Shane came back over to us after talking with one of the nurses at the desk.

"Doctor will be here in a minuet." He sat down on my side and put his head in his hands. I rubbed his back showing him some comfort. That was his best friend. Had been since they were kids. Five minutes had passed and the doctor had came over to us.

"I know I told you earlier there's a high chance he'll wake up, but now it's very slim. I'm sorry. Just know that there is still a chance." Then he walked away. Shane and I looked at Lori knowing that she had the power to pull the plug at any time she wanted.

"He said that he still has a chance," she said in a quiet voice. "Then we'll give him that chance." She sat back down. We stayed there for almost the whole night. I didn't want to be alone so I went with Shane to his house. I took Carl with me since Lori wanted to stay a bit longer and Carl need his rest. If he could rest that is.

Carl and I took Shane's bed while he took the couch. Carl curled up beside me and I played with his hair till he fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and the other days that follow. Nothing will be the same until Rick wakes up, I just know it. I finally was able to fall asleep. I hope when I wake up that this will all just be a dream

* * *

><p>So, that was the first chapter. Hate it or love it. Maybe just liked it. Tell me with a review please.<p> 


	2. reminds me of this one movie

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter two: reminds me of this one movie**

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They made my day. I was finally able to see the first episode of season 2 (I don't have cable) and I loved it. I kept covering my face though. Weird, but anyway next episode is in the next couple of days, can't wait to watch it, if the t.v in the lobby has the channel. Or if I can watch it online. That's how I watched the first episode.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything or anyone in _The Walking Dead_..only the characters I put in it.

**Summary: **Blair didn't expect Shane to be at her door, let alone Lori and Carl. And that look in Shane's eyes told her that something was wrong. "Rick is dead and we gotta get out of here."

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Rick had been shot and been in a coma. It's so hard to keep up hope that'll he'll wake up. The days seem longer and tend to blur together. The doctor's believe he will wake up, with time. I think they're just saying that so we'll keep him 'alive' and they'll make money off of us. Of course, I do look for the worst in people. I can't help it.<p>

I did get a job though, working in the hospital. I'm a cleaning lady. Isn't that just glamorous. I was kind of hoping that it would be like that show _Scrubs_ but sadly it's not. That really seems like it would be fun. I work the night shift, so it's not that bad. The main reason why I got the job was to be able to be here in case Rick ever does wake up or if any problems come up. Which there hasn't been any, thank God.

The doctor's say that his brain is showing lots of activity now, and maybe he can hear us when we speak to him. He's just trapped in that damn coma. I wanted to so badly to tear apart the man that shot him. It just wasn't fair. Rick was doing his job and some low life shot at him. He was in the wrong. I hope he rots in hell.

Over the past month people have been becoming sicker and sicker. Some nights the hospital if full of 'life' and other it's just plain old 'dead'. My friend, Kate, just keeps getting worse. She complains of headaches, sore throats, numbness all over her body. She even complains of a bitter taste in her mouth, nothing she had ever experienced before. Then again, everyone that is sick around here is complaining about a bitter taste in their mouth.

A three days ago I overheard someone talking about a nurse that had gotten bit by some man. It was so bad that the man had to be put down because he kept trying to bite her. He couldn't even be sedated, which was weird. He did however take a chunk out of her arm. That nurse hasn't been in to work either. I hope she didn't catch anything from that bite the man gave her. That would be sick.

I was kind of paranoid coming into work because of that. I didn't want to come out with a bite mark, or missing a piece out of my arm. Luckily today was my day off and I was going to enjoy it and try not to think of Rick too much. My mind did deserve a small break. But I have to take this soup to Kate. She loved just about any kind of soup, so I told her I would bring her some since was still feeling sick.

"Hello, Kate i'm here with my special!" Nobody came to the door.

"It's tomato soup. Yum, yum!" Still no answer. Her car was here, and so was her brother's car. I turned the handle to see if it was unlocked, which it was. I walked in.

"I don't mean to barge in, but I know you like soup. Hello?" All the lights were off except for in the kitchen. I walked in and saw a pot of boiling waster. There was only a gulp of water left in the pot. I turned off the stove. Weird. Where is everyone? I heard a little noise coming from the back room. It sounded like heavy breathing and someone taking big bites and smacking while they ate it.

"Kate, don't you know to chew with...your...mouth... closed." I slowed my sentence as I watched Kate hunched over a body. There was blood and lots of it. As I looked closer, the body was her brother.

"Kate?" It came out more of a whisper then intended too. Yet she still heard me. She turned around slowly. When I saw her face, I almost dropped the bowl of soup. She had lost all color and her skin looked like a grayish blue. Like a dead person grayish blue. She had blood all around her mouth and was holding what seemed to be a...heart?

"Kate what the hell?" I wasn't even sure if I was seeing right.

"Are you...eating your... brother," I ask like a dumb person. She slowly got up. She made an animal like sound and started to come toward me. This reminded me of that one movie. Well a couple of movies...about zombies. They ate people right? Why am I talking to myself when my "friend" was coming at me with her mouth all hung open and ready to tear into me.

"Kate no! Sit," I screamed. She yelled as she quickened her pace. I threw the bowl of soup at her. It hit her in the head as she stumbled a little. Wow, I had good aim. She rebalanced at came at me again. I screamed as she chased me around the dinning room table. It kind of reminded me of when we use to play tag around the table. This was getting old so I ran though the kitchen and grabbed the pot off of the stove.

She appeared in the doorway. There was no life in her eyes and that scared me. What if she's just not herself and has a mental condition. Overnight? I just saw her yesterday. Maybe shes gone bonkers and is just hungry and doesn't know what normal food is. Oh what am I saying. She came at me, moving her mouth and her hands in a fast pace. I raised up the pot.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just knock you out for a while." I screamed as I hit her in the head. She didn't go down. She crashed into me and we both landed on the ground. I have never been so scared in my life. I think I just pissed in my pants. Her moth kept coming into close contact with my arm. I flipped us so that I was on top of her. I bashed her in the head with the pot about seven times till she finally stopped moving.

I was out of breath and my shirt was covered in blood. My friend's blood. What the hell just happened? I gasped as I looked at

Kate's head. It was bashed in like some kind of pumpkin.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Kate, I just wanted to knock you out. Not...bash your brains in." I touched her face. She made no movement. I just killed her. I'm in so much trouble. Am I gonna have to hide her body and clean up this mess? Will this be on the news? Will I be a suspect? Oh fuck me! I got up and looked outside. There was nobody outside. Not even any children playing.

"What the fuck is going on today, man," I yelled throwing my hands in the air. I'm a killer! A stone cold killer and they're just gonna throw me in prison and throw away the key. I heard movement in the back room where Kate's brother was. I have to get out of here.

I ran out the front door and jumped into the car. Damnit, my prints are all over that house. Shit, shit, shit. Calm down Blair. It's not you're fault. If you get arrested, you can explain. I started my car and high tailed it outta there. When I got home, I ran inside and took off all of my clothes. Even underwear and bra. I felt dirty and needed a bath. Is that what killers do after they kill someone? Just take a bath. Why didn't I see this coming? I didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted to knock her out. I am really gonna pay hard for this.

* * *

><p>It's been four hours since...the accident. I had my shower and a bite to eat and was now sitting on the couch. I turned off the lights and closed the curtains. There had been a lot of police sirens going up and down the street. There was yelling and a lot of commotion out there. Was this all because of me? Couldn't have been. All that noise for me. No one had knocked on my door, not even a phone ring.<p>

If they already found the bodies then I would of already been notified. I am her beast friend after all. What am I gonna do? Rick would know, but he's...I slapped myself. Wake up. This is just some stupid dream as a punishment for wanting that man to burn in hell. I'm such a bad person. I'm mean to people, I wish the worse for people, and now apparently I kill people too. I jumped as there was banging at the door.I didn't move. They know!

"Blair!" Shane? What was he doing at my door? Does he know and wants to help me...or send me to jail? The banging wouldn't stop.

"Blair! OPEN THE DOOR!" I got up slowly and walked over to the door. Just pretend that nothing is wrong. I opened the door. I was surprised to see a worried and confused expression on his face. I was even more surprised to see Lori and Carl behind him.

"What's going on," I asked. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong and I knew it wasn't about me.

"Rick is dead and we gotta get out of here."

* * *

><p>So pretty exciting chapter, I think. You decide. Next one should be up by Tuesday. Or maybe sooner depending if I feel inspired to write. Please review and tell me what you think. And for you Daryl lovers he'll be in the next chapter or the one after. I'm not quite sure yet.<p> 


	3. A group is formed

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter three: A Group is Formed**

Love the reviews guys. They really make my day. It's been so crazy this week and probably will the next couple of weeks. College is really draining me and I hope I will push myself to keep up with this story because I really like writing it.

In other news, I was with a group of friends and guess who we saw? Amber from teen mom at Stake n' Shake. It was so weird. I go to school in Anderson, Indiana and forgot that she lives there. The show gets on my nerves and she annoys me to no end. When we saw her, she had this attitude like "yeah i was on t.v and i'm better then you." I'm just thinking, "bitch please. You were on a show for pregnant teens. yeah, i'm really jealous." I just want to slap her...At least I don't have to take care of a child.

But i'm a big fan you teenagers/single moms that do everything and take care of their child and give them a good environment to live in. Anyway enough with my rant...on with the story.

Oh and P.S, guess who's in this chapter? All I can say is, I hope I keep him in character.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything or anyone in _The Walking Dead_..only the characters I put in it.

**Summary: **Blair didn't expect Shane to be at her door, let alone Lori and Carl. And that look in Shane's eyes told her that something was wrong. "Rick is dead and we gotta get out of here."

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since we left our little town. It was chaos all around us. Hell even the military was there just shooting up the town. We almost didn't make it out alive. It was like every second somebody was getting shot. I wasn't going to lie, I was scared out of my mind. I mean who wouldn't be? The dead weren't staying dead any more for crying out loud! They were coming back and eating the living!<p>

Just like the movies...but this wasn't a movie. At least they were slow. That was a little comforting as it could get. There was still that fear of becoming a zombie...excuse me, a walker. Shane almost bit off my head when I said the "z" word. Well it is what they are, zombies. But I did stop calling them that just to make him happy and leave me alone.

_Few hours ago..._

_"Only pack what you need," Shane said. I ran up stairs to my bedroom and changed into some basketball shorts and put on a hoodie. If this was the real thing and the dead was coming back from...the dead, then I was at least going to be in something comfortable. _

_"Five minutes!" I grabbed two packbacks that I kept from highschool and stuffed them with sweatpants, underware, three bras, a couple of shirts, and one pair of jeans. I looked around my room. I was really leaving this place. It was a shame that I had to leave it like this. _

_"Three minutes," Shane said from the stairs. _

_"That's all I need," I shouted back. I looked in my closet and grabbed a pair of Jordans and put them on. I was a real big fan of the shoes. I had about ten pairs of them. I didn't want to wear them and have them ruined, but it was either that or flip flops. I took another pair and up it in the empty bookbag. I then went over to my bad and felt under the matress. _

_I took out my hand gun and made sure the safety was on and placed it in the bookbag with my shoes. Then I ran to my drawer and felt around for all the bullets I had and stuffed them in the pockets of the bag. _

_"We gotta go now," Shane said from my door trying to be calm. _

_"I'm done. There's a gun case in the livingroom. Did ya get the guns outta there." He nodded. _

_"We got some food too. Now lets go, oh and nice uh pink gun." We ran down the stairs. Lori and Carl had a Walmart bag of different food they had gotten from the kitchen. I felt under my couch for the other two guns that I had. Lori and Shane looked at me crazy. _

_"Just in case there ever was an intruder." Shane rolled his eyes._

_"you got what you need?" I nodded. "Then lets head out."_

It was strange just to think this happened only a few hours ago. Well for our town. Over the radio people were talking about this happening in other parts of the world two days ago. They said it had whatever it was had just hit the United States only yesterday. They say it's some kind of viral disease. But what kind of disease causes someone to become a zombie?

And what about Rick, is he a zombie? Rick. That was the first time I thought about him since we left. I gave out a sigh. Carl looked at me with a worried look. I gave him a small smile and told him to keep drawing. We had been stuck in traffic for at least an hour.

One of the emergency stations told everyone to head for Atlanta. I don't why. That wouldn't really make any sense. How could they possibly handle a situation like this? People are being eaten!

There was loud screams coming from behind us. We all looked back and watched as crowds of people were running towards the cars up front. People were being gunned down while others were being tackled by others. Which I was guessing the dead.

"Get out now," Shane yelled. He popped the trunk while we piled out.

"Carl come here," Lori yelled over the screaming people. Shane and I grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

"Come on," he said. "Into the woods." We did what he said and ran deep into the woods. We could still hear the screams, the gun shots, and the growls. We were panting hard like dogs as we were running through the woods and up hills.

"Shane," I yelled. There were six walkers coming towards us. They quickened their pace once they knew what we were, food. Shane cocked his rifle and shot at them. Thank God he knew to aim for the head so he wasn't wasting time and bullets. I took out one of my hand guns ready to fire just in case we happened to come across some more of the dead people.

We ran across hills until we came upon a dirt road.

"Where do you think it leads," Lori asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out. Come on." We followed Shane as he lead us along the dirt road. We took a short break after about 30 minutes of walking. Only then we stumbled across some more of the dead. This time I helped Shane put bullets through their heads. With every dead person I killed, I just got angrier.

I knew at some point I would just blow up and go off. I tend to do that in harsh situations. Like the following days after Rick was shot and put into that coma, I snapped at everyone and hated everyone. I even slapped a nurse across her face. I was suppose to go to court for that, but now I guess I don't have to anymore. And I didn't even slap her that hard. I don't know why she got all pissy for.

"There's cars up there," Carl said pointing ahead. I felt a little relief going through my body. There was a clearing up head and cars with different people standing around. From what I could tell they were arguing. They stopped as they saw us approach. It was quiet until someone had broken the silence.

"Have you been bit," asked some redneck looking fellow. He stood next to a younger looking redneck man. I wonder if they were brothers.

"No," Shane said. "I'm Shane Walsh. A police officer from King County."

"An officer," said an older guy. He came came out the a RV which was probably his. Two girl followed after him. "Then you must know what's going on," he continued. Shane shook his head.

"Afraid not. I'm just as clueless as everyone. We uh, we been on the road for some hours now."

"How did ya end up here," the redneck asked again.

"They were everywhere. People were running from down the highway and towards where we were, so we cut into the woods. I don't know if you know this but there's groups of them just wondering around 'round here."

"That's for the heads up. Who are ya'll," one of the blonde chicks asked. She looked like the youngest of the two.

"Lori Grimes and this is my son Carl," she said patting his head.

"I'm Blair. Blair Grimes," I said giving a small wave and looking at the ground.

"You sisters?"

"No um she married my brother," I said rubbing her arm. I knew it was killing her to know that Rick was..gone and she didn't get to say goodbye. Didn't even see his face for a last time. It came on just all of a sudden. Had to get out before we had gotten shot and killed by the military. Must of thought that the whole town was under the spell of the disease.

"Great, more mouths to feed," said one of the redneck looking boys, the younger looking one.

"Shut it Daryl," said the eldest looking blonde.

"No you shut it you whiny ol' bitch. We got enough people as it is." He walked off mumbling.

"That's Daryl. He has bit of a temper. I'm Amy and this is my sister Andrea."

"Nice to meet yall," Shane said. Lori and I nodded. I just hope this whole group thing wasn't going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since we settled, we went around to meet everyone. Carl had some children around his age to play and talk with. I hung around Amy since she was the closest to my age. Glenn came up second close to my age. Amy introduced me to mostly everyone who was willing to say "hi" or give us their name. Amy's sister Andrea was pretty nice and funny too.<p>

I met Carol and her daughter Sophia. They were really nice and sweet. Amy showed me Carol's husband. She said he had a temper and takes out on Carol. It was really bad. Just about everyone had been here for a day or two and he would just slap her and not even care who saw or heard. I made a note to stay away from him. Knowing my mouth, i'd probably get into with him.

I then met Jim. He was apart of Dale's little group with Amy and Andrea. He didn't have too much to say though. There was a black guy named T-Dog. He wouldn't tell anyone his real name, but he was pretty nice along with a pretty black woman named Jacqui. Their family were both friends and when everything went crazy they found each other and found people up here.

Then there were the Dixion brothers. I was right about them being brothers. I noticed how they kept to themselves, aside of Merle ,the eldest of the two, who would make comments to the women of the camp.

"What you lookin' at," asked Daryl. I looked at my feet. I was passing his truck and watching him as he was wiping off his arrows. I ignored his question. I hate when people ask obvious questions. Obviously I was looking at him.

"Do you hunt?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" I shrugged.

"Just curious I guess. I use to go hunting with my dad." He didn't pay me no attention, just kept messing with his arrows. "Never used arrows to hunt before, just a gun."

"Why do ya keep talkin' to me?"

"Just trying to be nice is all."

"Well stop it. It's not a time to be all buddy, buddy and up each others asses." I crossed my arms.

"Did I say I wanted to be all buddy, buddy with you? Just trying to be nice I said, asshole." I walked away. Well I sure as hell wasn't going to try and be nice with that boy. If he hasn't noticed, nobody likes to talk to him and his brother. I was just trying to be a little nice.

I sat down to the entrance of the tent Shane, Carl, Lori, and I shared. It was a bit cramped in there at times since there were only two cots. Lori and Carl were on one and Shane and I were on the other. He fell off a couple of times, which was funny because he fell off in his sleep. I was a crazy sleeper at times. I moved around a lot.

"What's the matter Aunt Blair?" Carl sat beside me.

"Nothing, just boys." He tilted his head trying to think of what I was talking about. I laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll know what I mean when you get older. Why aren't you playing with Sophia?"

"Her mom wanted her to take a nap. She said she didn't get enough sleep last night."

"What about the other kids?" He shrugged.

"Well, I have your crayons and some paper if you want to draw a picture."

"Sure, there's nothing else to do around here anyway." He got the crayons and paper from my bad and sat down beside me and started to draw pictures of different animals. I watched as Lori and Shane came from the woods. I raised a brow. I looked down before they saw me looking.

"Does this look like a horse," Carl asked holding up the picture. I laughed.

"Yes, it looks like a horse..with a limp."

"Hey," he wined. I ruffled his hair.

"It looks fine, Carl. You should draw a farm house too." He went right back to work. My butt started to feel numb so I got up so I could go take a walk.

"I'm going for a walk. Stay here. When I get back you can show me your picture." I took one of my guns and went in the woods. I made sure to stay close to camp in case something happened.

I really needed to clear my head.I felt like I was going crazy trying to keep myself calm. It took energy to channel my anger. I wanted nothing more then to beat someone's head in. I heard a noise to my right and instantly pulled my gun in front of me. I listened carefully for any noise. I heard someone or something walking around.

"Christ," said a voice. Oh great. Daryl walked out to where I was with three dead squirrels. I lowered my gun and sighed.

"So this is what you do now," I said turning on the safety to the gun.

"Somebody gotta feed these people."

"Oh so you want to feed us but not do a little communication."

"From the way I see it, a hungry group is a dangerous group. And I don't mean that in a good way. What cha doin' out 'er anyway?"

"So, I don't get to talk to you, but you can talk to me. That's fair." I started to walk away, he was annoying and I didn't want to be around him and go off on the poor fellow.

"Sorry, alright." I stopped and turned around.

"Did you just apologize?"

"Only when I know i'm wrong. Which aint often. So don't be taking it to heart."

"Apology accepted. Hope you bring back more then that," I said pointing to the squirrels.

"Your name Blair, right?" I smiled and nodded. "Since you wanna be all nice and everything, how 'bout you help me skin these squirrels when I get back."

"Sure thing. You're kind of cute when your nice. And don't be taking it to heart," I said mimicking him.

"Sure thang ma'am." I smiled then walked back to camp. For some reason I couldn't wait for him to come back. It was the first time since I was anxious for something since we been here.

* * *

><p>So, long enough for you? Hope so. I would of had this posted yesterday, but people kept distracting me and I could hardly finish writing it. Oh and i'll try not to go too fast with Blair and Daryl. I want to give them time to build onto the relationship. i'll keep it as realistic as possible.<p>

If you would please give me some pointers on how to keep everyone in character. Especially Daryl. I'm from south Carolina, so I just used how my family talks to try and fit how Daryl would talk and use his words. And let me tell you, my family is as country as i don't know what.

Has anyone ever shot with a bow and arrow or a crossbow? Just curious. I shot with a bow and I killed a bird. It was an accident. I was just playing around and the next thing I knew, a bird just fell out of the tree. I felt so bad. Me and my cousins buried it in the back yard. Our papa (grandpa) had to take the arrow out because none of us wanted to touch it. It was so sad.

So anyway, I hope you liked it and i'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. bonding

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter four**

Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while. Just been real lazy. Thank you for the reviews!

Did you guys like the new episode last night, I know I did. It had me cracking up the whole time, seriously. And I can't wait till next Sunday for the new one. They should do two episodes a week. Or at least make them last just a wee bit longer.

* * *

><p>"I never would guessed you for much of a cooker," I said watching Daryl cook the squirrel meat.<p>

"And I never would of guessed you to ask so many damn questions."

"I'm just curious is all. Aren't you?"

"No. I don't give a shit." I shook my head at him. Has he never played 21 questions before. I'm not even asking him difficult things.

"Aw come on. I can get more out of your brother, even though he talks about stupid stuff. What's his problem any way?"

"Hmmm Merle. He's a druggy."

"Ah, I see. Are you?"

"Do I look it," he asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't know what you look like." I sighed. "You just look like a guy who's trying to survive in this shit hole of a world." I got up. "Tell when it's ready." I walked over to the tent I shared with three other people. It was a little cramped, so I tried to make it as comfortable as possible. When I went in, Shane was sitting on the bunk we shared. He looked like he was in deep thought.

He didn't have any kind of look on his face, so I couldn't tell what was really going inside that thick head of his.

"What you doing?" He looked up at me startled.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few seconds," I said shrugging. "Why, you trying to hide something?"

"Now what would I have to hide?"

"I was just kidding. Jeez take a joke. I'm still aloud to joke around aren't I?"

"It's still a free country," he said putting on his boots.

"Do you think it's weird that I was a zombie last Halloween?"

"what did I say bout that word." I huffed at him.

"Fine. Do you think it's weird that I was a walker last Halloween?"

"I don't see why not. It was good clean fun."

"Well I wasn't exactly a "clean" walker if you know what I mean. Kind of a "dirty" walker," I said in a playful whisper.

"Now that's something I didn't need to know," he said in a half laugh. We were quiet for a minuet till I asked the question that's been in the back of my mind.

"Do you think Rick knows he died?" Shane looked a little put off by the question. "I mean he was in that coma. Didn't the doctors say he could probably hear us and knew what was going on around him."

"I...I don't know Blair. I just...Come on. Dinner is probably ready." He left the tent and left me standing there. I didn't want him to feel bad. I know he was there when he died and must still be hard for him to talk about it. I still couldn't help but to still feel angry. That's my brother for crying out loud. I should of been there, but I just had to have the day off.

"Hey."

"What do you want," I snapped.

"Well excusse me," Daryl said. "You told me to tell you when it was ready."

"Oh, sorry." I went to move out of the tent, but Daryl stood in my way. "Can you move?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Daryl i'm fine. Just hungry. I hope you didn't burn it like you did last time."

"Hey, you keep distractin' me by your yappin'."

"Should learn to multitask then, shouldn't you." He just stood there not moving a muscle. "what?"

"Do you want to go huntin' with me tomorrow?" I raised a brow.

"Why?" He grunted.

"I'm gonna be straight with you, yer the only one in this damn camp that talks to me and Merle. I was just thinkin'..." He trailed off.

"Yes Daryl i'll go hunting with you. Sounds like fun. Did I ever tell you that I use..."

"Yeah you told me you went huntin' with yer dad. I remember."

"Really because I could of sworn you were ignoring me."

"Your voice isn't the kind you can just ignore," he said giving a snort. I hit him in the arm.

"Daryl Dixon that is not nice."

"I'm never nice."

"Oh please. I'm sure you have some sort of a soft side. I just know it," I said smiling at him. He gave a slight smirk.

"Come on before them people eat up all dem squirrels."

"Okay dad," I said following him to where everyone was gathered around. It reminded me of one big blended family in a weird way. It was a nice thought, but sad st the same time because there was someone missing for all of us. Family or friends. I sat down next to Daryl as he handed me a plate.

I wondered how Glenn manages to get all of this stuff like plates and silverware. He was the one to always go out on "missions" to retrieve stuff. I was always glad when he came back. "In and out" he always says. But tomorrow Glenn was going to take a group of people with him. He was reluctant to, but he was persuaded since we really needed more supplies and one person just wasn't going to cut it to go into the city.

It was Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Merle, Morales( didn't tell us his first name.) I wanted to go, but Shane put a stop to that as soon as it came out of my mouth and I wasn't about to argue. Glenn was the only one who went into the city. I just don't see how all of them to go without causing a commotion. I just hope that they would be okay tomorrow and would get back in one piece.

Everyone started to return early since it was going to be a big day tomorrow. I gave Glenn a list of things that I wanted, mainly candy. I missed candy so much. And junk food. My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Lori, Shane, and Carl were already in the tent.

"Can you watch Carl for the night? Shane and I are taking watch."

"Sure, no problem. He is my nephew Lori." She nodded and walked out. Shane gave me that "don't be a smart alack" look.

"Come on Carl. Bed time. I'm beat."

"Can I sleep on your cot?"

"Sure." I laid down and he curled up next to me and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it. and i'll try and post a lot sooner. I need to stop being lazy.<p> 


	5. A kiss

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter five: A kiss**

Well, i'm back and thank you for the reviews. They really made me laugh (in a good way). And I just have to say Sunday's episode made me so mad. I Hate Andrea even more. She doesn't know how to listen. I can't wait to write that chapter, just have to wait a while for it. So for now Blair and Andrea are friends.

And I know that Lori, Shane, and Carl met Carol, Sophia, and the douche bag on the high way, but I had no idea until I saw the new episode on Sunday, but oh well.

I just have to say, I WANNA BE A ZOMBIE IN THE WALKING DEAD SO FREAKIN' BAD! I'm sure most of you do too.

Long chapter this time...over 3,000 words.

* * *

><p>I woke up around around 9:00 a.m. with Carl still curled up next to me. I gave a small smile. He looked so peaceful. I looked over to my right and almost fell off the cot. Lori was wrapped in Shane's arms. What the hell. A flash of anger went across my face. Now I was reminded why I disliked her at times. Doesn't she remember what she told me when she was drunk on that one night.<p>

Maybe I should back up a little. It was the bachaloett party and everyone was hammered, except for me, I was only 17 and I begged her and Rick to let me go. Besides it wasn't like we were at a club, just at the house Rick and Lroi had gotten a year earlier. Just know, I wasn't allowed to drink.

While all the drunk women in the house were getting drunk, I was drinking coke and I was singing off key to make them all laugh. They were all so drunk that the next morning none of them could remember what had happened. But I did. I knew everything that went on and what was said.

They were playing a game where everyone had to say something "bad" that they did. It was all going good until Lori opened her big mouth and shouted "I had sex with Shane for the last time today!" I had spit out my coke all over to one of Lori's friends. Good thing she didn't remember that.

I wanted to tell Rick so bad, but I just couldn't. I was the only one living with this secret and I felt so horrible. Usually I'd be hopping right to it if I found out some kind of information like this, but this was my brother and his soon to be wife.

Like I said, none of Lori's friends remembered what happened last night, just knew that they had a good time. There were so many times where I wanted to confront Lori, but sadly didn't and know Rick will never know. And now here this bitch laying with Shane. It's only been a few weeks since Rick died, she could of at least wait, damn.

They both started to stir and i hurried and closed my eyes.

"Hey," I heard Shane whisper.

"Morning," Lori said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Lori said with a hint of sadness.

"I just thought since what happened last night that..."

"Shhh. Quiet before she wakes up."

"She's asleep Lori." I wanted to yell out, "no the hell i'm not." I kept quiet and pretended to wake up. I heard them move around. When I woke up Lori was standing up and Shane had his eyes closed.

"oh hey," I said cheekily. "Up already?"

"Umm yeah. Thanks for watching Carl."

"Not a problem. I know you were busy last night." She gave a nervous laugh then walked out of the tent. I gave a small laugh and stood up careful not to wake Carl.

"Wake up Shane, I know you're not asleep," I said walking out of the tent.

"Blair, hold up," I heard Shane from behind.

"What is it Shane," I said as I kept walking.

"What did you hear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey Daryl, hey Merle." Daryl gave a small wave and Merle winked at me. Ew. He was okay looking for an older guy, but not my type.

"Blair stop. Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom damnit," I said turning around. "What, you gonna follow me in there?" I turned around and walked to the RV. Okay, so I didn't have to go, but I didn't want to blow up at Shane. I liked Shane, but I was so angry with what he did with Lori.

But he was like a brother too, so I directed my anger more at Lori. She could of said no. I slammed the door to the RV.

"Well, good morning to you to."

"Sorry Dale. Just have things on my mind."

"That's understandable. We all do. They're about to leave soon."

"I know. Can you charge things in here."

"Yeah, why."

"Just my ipod. I need it to calm me down."

"Ohh, that music thing. If you have a wall charger."

"I sure do." I went back out and there was Shane standing there with his arms folded. I gave him a smile.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"About what you know."

"Can we do this later. They're about to leave and I wanna say bye," I said in a whining tone.

"No, I..."

"Hey, do you have your list of things you want,"Glenn asked.

"I sure do," I said putting my arm around him. "Lets go and get it. Later Shane."

"You couldn't of came at a better time," I whispered.

"what, why?"

"Just keep walking."

* * *

><p>Glenn, Merle, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui, and Morales were at the cars they were going in. Everyone was making sure that they had enough bags to carry things in and the lists of supplies. Though I don't my list was a supply list. Maybe a junk food list. I threatened Glenn making sure he would bring back what I wanted no matter what anyone said.<p>

"Come back in one piece," I said to Glenn.

"Don't worry, I will. Though I really want to go alone."

"I know, I know. You just worry about my list."

"Yes boss." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I watched as Amy hugged Andrea and felt a little thump of pain go through me. I wanted my brother to be here. I watched as Daryl was talking to Merle. Jeez, all these siblings. It just put me in a bad mood. I walked over to them.

"Bye Merle. Be careful." He smirked.

"Later sugar tits. You be waitin' for me when I get back." I think that was his name for all the women in the camp, sugar tits. What a nickname. Sounds like a stripper.

"Shut up. You get on my nerves. I'm trying to tell you bye and be safe.

"Calm down woman. All you women here are so damn sensitive." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Merle. So Daryl, when do we leave?"

"After they hit the road."

"Why so soon?"

"Cause, we gonna be fining us a dear."

"Oohh, sounds yummy. Better than squirrel."

"Alright guys," Shane said. "Come back alive. We can't afford to lose any of ya'll." I scoffed. How come Shane never goes any where? We aren't gonna die with a couple of hours of him gone.

"So, what were you and the officer talkin' bout?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just...something that happened some time ago."

"You didn't sleep with him did ya?"

"Um, no gross. He's like a brother. Why, you jealous." He shook his head.

"Naw, just wondering. I don't wanna stick mine where some guy has been." I looked at him with my mouth gaped open.

"You have a dirty mind Daryl Dixon. What makes you so sure that you could ?" He just gave a laugh and walked away. What is wrong with these Dixon brothers?

I watched as the two cars drove away. I prayed for their safety and for my snacks. I headed back to my tent and got dressed into a pair of my basketball shorts and put on some shoes. Normally I don't walk around with shoes around the camp because it just be so hot and my feet just have to be free when it's hot. Now I wished that I had some sandals.

"Hey," I heard Amy at the front of the tent.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said shrugging. "Just missing Andrea."

"Amy, she just left like seven minutes ago."

"I know, it's just there's a chance that something might go wrong. Can I brush your hair?"

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better," I said handing her the brush. She smiled and I sat on the ground while she sat on the cot.

"Where are you headed off to. You only get ready like this unless you're going somewhere."

"Going hunting with Daryl." She squeaked.

"like a date? I mean Daryl is nice looking, but he's kind of...mean." I rolled my eyes.

"No, nothing like that Amy. He asked and I said yes."

"Like a date."

"Shut up. Alright then. If you could go on a "date" with someone at camp who would it be."

"Oh, that's easy. Merle."

"Oh my god Amy. He's like 40 something and a douche."

"I know. But I like bad boys, no matter how bad they are.

"Well, he's a man, not a boy."

"Exactly. Done," she said getting up. She helped me up.

"None, I want you to have a good time and tell me everything when you get back." I smiled.

"Okay, Amy."

"You better eat something before we go," Daryl shouted. I walked out.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"Maybe the whole day. Here. Here's some left over squirrel."

"Oh good. Cold squirrel. My favorite."

"Just eat it so we can get goin'."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since we had left the camp site. I didn't even know where we were. I'm just glad we hadn't ran into any of them walkers. Or zombies as I like to call them.<p>

"Shhh, be still." I stopped walking and put my hand on my gun just in case. Daryl had his crossbow ready to fire at the noise in the bush. Out came a bunny hopping along.

"Awww it's gonna kill us," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Ever had bunny before," he said pointing his crossbow at it. Before he could shoot, a walker came out of no where and tackled the bunny rabbit, tearing right into it. I gave a yelp. Poor thing, being eaten alive. I almost started to cry. The walker looked at us and got up with the wiggling bunny in its hand.

Before it could come toward us Daryl shot it in its head. I let gave out a heavy sigh. The bunny was still wiggling around, but was too hurt to get up. daryl took the arrow out of the walker's head.

"Daryl, please." He looked at me annoyed. He bent down and broke the bunny rabbit's neck. It instantly stopped moving around.

"Animal lover huh?" I smiled.

"You have no idea." He put another arrow in his crossbow then kept moving deeper in the woods.

"um, Daryl, should we be all the way out here. What if we get lost."

"We're not gonna get lost." I sighed.

"I'm hungry," I said for the sixth time since we had been out here.

"I think i'm starting to regret bringin' you along."

"That's the type of stuff you should say in your mind, not aloud." He grunted.

"Here hold this," he said handing me the rope that had two squirrels on it. I shuttered inside and took it. I looked at the sky and it looked like it was gonna rain sometime soon. Then I wondered what was going on back at camp. This was really the first time I had been away from camp and I had to say it was a lot of fun.

"Hey, hey. Pay attention," I heard Daryl say stringing two more of the little creatures onto the rope I was holding.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Being out of camp. No matter how big it is, it still feels crowded. I just needed to get away. Away from people."

"Who, Lori and Shane?"

"Good guess," I said giving him back the rope that held our dinner.

"They sure do know how ta make a outta noise."

"What do you mean," I asked like a dumb person. "Oh, OH! What?"

"Yeah, you didn't know. Everyone knows they be gettin' in on up in dem woods." I keep opening and closing my mouth.

"Why don't I know? That's my brother's best friend and his wife. Just wait till I get back at camp."

"Do ya think that would be a good idea.?"

"I know you're not trying to be rational with me mister. Just enough with this. I don't wanna talk to them anymore.

"Fine by me," he said looking up at the sky. "Look like it gonna rain. You okay with being out in the rain."

"Yes, what do I look like, a little girl?" He smirked.

"You act like one all the damn time."

"And you act like an ass." I felt a drop on my cheek, then another, then another and then it started to drizzle. "Ah man, my hair." Daryl rolled his eyes. I put my hair in a pony tail as we walked over to a tree where the branches would cover us. It started to pour and I didn't want to get drenched.

I stood against the tree by Daryl.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I'm ready to go back," I said folding my arms.

"Why, we just getting started. We have the rest of the afternoon and night."

"What? We're not going back till tomorrow. You want us stay in these woods."

"That'd be right." I huffed and puffed out my lip like a little kid. I know i'm 26, but I still acted like a child. Not that I like to admit. Even Carl is more mature then me and he's not even 13. The wind started to blow a little bit making the rain hit me in the face.

"What if a group of those things come while it's raining?"

"We would have ta kill them. What else do you think we would do?"

"Well, it is raining." He rolled his eyes.

"Not a problem for me." He sat down on the ground and I did too. "Do you have to do everythin' that I do?"

"Well, I didn't want to look dumb sitting on the ground," I said shurgging.

"There aint nothin' you could do that would make you look dumb."

"Well aren't you just sweetheart," I said laughing. "Unlike your brother."

"Well I didn't mean to make it sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say buddy." The rain started to die down a bit.

"Come on," he said getting up. He reached for my hand to help me. I took his hand and smiled as he brought me up.

"Thanks." We stood there, his hand still in mine. I felt his thumb rub my hand and I think I just about blushed.

"I'm goin' to kiss you right now," he said.

"I wont stop you," I whispered. I closed my eyes as his lips landed on mine. They were as soft and addicting as a baby's belly. My whole body felt warm and my mind went blank. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest trying to bust out. It lasted about ten seconds till he pulled away. I just about yelled at him for stopping.

"Your face is red," he blurted out.

"Shut up, you get on my nerves." He smirrked and kissed me again.

"Come on, let's try ta find us a dear." I gave a soft laugh and squeezed his hand. I silently thanked God for allowing it to rain.

"Lead the way redneck."

* * *

><p>Was this long enough for you? I know it was long enough for me. I wanted to stop sooner, but thought what the hay, i'll let it be long.<p>

Next chapter, Rick finally comes. Wonder how Blair will react to that. Well ,it's 2 in the morning and i have to get up and get ready for work at 4:50. Good thing I only have to walk down the stairs and i'll be there. I work in the hall I live in, cleaning up the bathrooms and even though I am a girl, cleaning up after them is not fun.

All I see is hair, hair, and hair. And who the hell shaves their legs in the sink? I just want to know. Do that junk when you have your own place to where you have to clean it up. That's just nasty.


	6. Alive

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter six: Alive**

So, now we have reached chapter six. Yay. So happy that i'm keeping up with this story. *pats myself on the back* So I guess you know who's coming back in this chapter.

I am so ready for tonight's episode. I wanna know what is up with the barn full of zombies(**spoiler** if you haven't seen last weeks episode.) That is just crazy and Hershel is a nut.

And last Sunday I got Harry Potter part 2. I'm so sad, no more Harry Potter films. Unless by some miracle they decide to make a movie about the offspring of Harry. Though I don't think i'd watch it. It was fine the way they ended it.

So anyway on with the chapter...

* * *

><p>We had been out all night tracking this stupid deer. I was tired, wet, and cold. I wanted to go back to camp but I knew that I would get lost since we were so far out in the woods. and Daryl wouldn't let me wonder back to camp at night.<p>

But despite the cold night air, I still had this warm presence around me. After that kiss with Daryl my head has been in the clouds. I felt high with out taking a puff of some weed. I didn't show it though. We didn't talk about the kiss...at all. Not even a hint or something about it. When we did talk it was about the deer. The deer. That damn deer.

The deer was probably all Daryl was thinking about. Stupid deer. Now I really wanted to find it and eat it. Okay that just sounds weird. I'm such a creep. After that kiss I have been watching Daryl closely. Every movement he made was like a slap in my face.

The way he moved his arms or the way he walked. I felt like a teenage girl with a stupid teenage crush. Boys, they were still such a mystery to me. Young or old. I sure as hell wasn't going to bring up what happened between us. I was the girl that never made the first move until the boy did. But this time I was kind of tempted to. It was the end of the world anyway, who am I gonna make a fool of myself to?

It was morning now and I was following Daryl as he crouched down to look at the earth beneath him. This was like his art, hunting. He was a tracker and was excellent when it came down to surviving. No matter how mean or how bad of a temper he had, he was a man that could provide.

That's what I should of figured out sooner. I was married once, real young. Twenty two to be exact. He was much older and I though I was in love. I wasn't smart enough to know that it wasn't love. I was much happier when we got divorced. I got half of the money when we got that divorce. That's how I was able to live without a job. I wasn't a big spender so it was able to stay with me.

I was about to ask Daryl a question when we heard screams. We both looked at each over and started to run toward them. I was guessing the screams were coming form camp or close to camp. I recognied one of the screams to be Carl.

"Oh, damn," I said as I started to run like a bullet. I was running in time with Daryl only because I wouldn't know how to get to camp other then that I would of been outta there and left him behind.

"Hold on," Daryl said grabbing my arm to stop me from running.

"why are we stopping?" He shushed me. There wasn't any more screams and that scared me. I hadn't heard any gun shots and that scared me even more. What if there were a bunch of those things in camp and had gotten everybody.

"Stay behind him," he said walking up ahead. I heard a few voices and I gave out a sigh. They were the voices from camp and felt happy that they weren't getting chewed on. Must of been one or two of those walkers.

Daryl walked out into the clearing first and started to complain about the deer. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond." Yup, there goes his temper. Which was weird. Whenever it was just him and and me he never gets angry. I walked out to see Daryl taking out the arrows out of the deer. Then I saw some guy in a white shirt run back to camp. Weird. He looked like Rick from behind. I didn't pay it any attention . I wasn't going to hurt myself by thinking about him.

"Been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it up to camp and cook us some venison."

"Jeez calm down, Daryl. We can go another day with no deer," I said crossing my arms.

"Shut your pie hole," he said. I scoffed. Typical Daryl. I looked away from him then up at Shane. He had that look on his face like he knew something and I didn't. I hope he didn't plan on trying to play a trick on me. He and Rick use to give me that same look when I would walk into the room, like they were up to something.

The head of the zombie started to move.

"Oh God," Amy said. She walked away with Andrea, not standing the sight of the head. Daryl at the head and it stopped moving.

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin"? I squinted my eyes at Shane.

"Spill it, Shane. I know you're up to something. Tell me." He put his arm around me and gave a smirk.

"Oh, it's not me," he said walking me back to camp. Dale had a knowing smile on his face. What the hell was going on around here?

"Shane," I growled.

"Come along." Everyone was standing by the RV. Lori was smiling, which was weird. She only smiles when Carl asks her a question and she tries to keep it together. Did something happen over night while I was gone.

"Okay, what's up with you all. Did you win the lottery or something?"

"Now don't be a smart mouth," Shane said. The RV door opened and out walked the guy from before with that white shirt on. My eyes went wide when I saw his face. Was that...Rick. Or was someone playing a cruel joke on me. I turned around not looking at him. I started to play with my hands to calm me down. Daryl was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Blair, it's me. I'm really hear," he said behind me. Was this a dream. That was his face, and that was his voice. Tears came up to my eyes. I hadn't cried at all and now all the emotion I held back was beginning to break. I let out a sob and turned around to the face I missed so much. I fell into his arms and cried like a new born baby. Rick, my Rick was here and alive.

"Bubba," I cried out. I use to call him that when I was younger and couldn't say brother. That brought back more memories and made me cry harder. He pulled away and put his hands on either side of my face.

"You are the biggest baby I have ever known," he said wiping away my tears.

"S..shut u..u..up. You get on my nerves." He hugged me again. I didn't want to let him go. If I did it felt like it would all just go away and I would wake up.

"You smell," I said breathing in his smell. I could barely smell that cologne he always use to ware. It was like it was embedded into his skin. But he stilled smelled.

"Hey, so do you," he said giving out a laugh. He had tears coming out of his eyes and I wiped them away like he had for me.

"I missed you so much. I thought... I thought you were dead."

"Well i'm here now. I'm not going any where." I smiled. i loved my brother and was happy that I grew up with a brother like him. He was the best anyone could ask for. Even if he did get on my nerves at times. Shane too. I loved Shane. They were my two big brothers. I was pretty much over being mad at Shane. Now it was all toward Lori. I tired not to think about it. Rick was here now and things would change, that was for sure.

But right now I just wanted to live in the moment and be happy that my brother, Rick was alive and okay.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. I really had to think how I wanted her to react when she saw Rick. And it had to be a bigger surprise then her just seeing him when the guys were surrounded by that walked and the deer. Next chapter might be a little intense, so keep your horses and be looking out for next chapter.<p>

I'm just ready to watch "The Walking Dead" already. Just two more hours.


	7. bad words

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter seven: Bad words**

So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Finals are coming up real soon and i'm kind of behind. (shhhh. don't tell anyone) so I have to do a little extra work, but since it is a Saturday I just went ahead and wrote the next chapter. So enjoy.

All you can do is read fanfics until February when the walking dead comes back on. or watch the other episodes. sigh, that's not enough.

* * *

><p>"What," I said with a hint of venom in my voice. After a fight with Daryl about his brother being left back in the city. Rick said he was going back. I felt for Daryl, I really did, but I didn't want <em>my <em>brother going back in that city. He just got back. Everyone in camp was quiet and didn't say anything. Rick back in the tent Shane, Lori, Carl, and I shared. Guess I have to find a new place to sleep.

He came back out dressed in his police uniform.

"So that's it, huh," Shane said. "You're just gonna walk off. The hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not you, Shane. Lori least of all."

"Tell her that."

"She knows," Rick said walking away. I walked up next to Shane and looked up at him.

"Do something," I told him. He nodded.

"Well look, I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why?" I folled after Shane in case he failed to keep Rick here in camp.

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully," Daryl said. I rolled my eyes. Obviously he doesn't know his brother.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant...Merle Dixon, guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Rick started talking about how he couldn't let a man die of thirst. He's just too good. I crossed my arms.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan," Lori said. For once I agreed with her. Rick looked at Glenn.

"Oh, come on."

"You know the way. In and out no problem. You said so yourself." Glenn just looked annoyed. "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd fell a lot better with you along."

"That's just great. now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four," said T-Dog.

"My day just gets better and better don't it," Daryl said cleaning his arrows. Why did he have to be such a racist?

"You see anybody else stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass." I smirked. T-Dog was too funny.

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand."

"That's four," Dale said.

"It's not just four. You're putting everyone at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, it was in Camp. They're moving outta the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em to protect camp."

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns."

"Right, the guns," said Glenn.

"Wait, what guns," I Rick was going back to grab guns, then be my guest.

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before i left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed.

"Ammo," Shane asked.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us. You're just gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I don't want you to go."

"Me either," I said. "It's not fair. I just saw you today while everyone else got to spend a whole day with you. People you don't even know." I changed my mind. I didn't want him to leave me.

"To hell with the guns," Lori said. "Shane is right." I rolled my eyes. "Merle Dixon. He's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in."

"Tell me, make me understand," Lori said standing up now.

"I owe a dept to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warm them."

"What's stopping you."

"The walkie- talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one, our plan was to connect when they got close.

"These our walkies?"

"Yeah."

"So, use the c.b, what's wrong with that," asked Andrea.

"The c.b's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap. Don't match with any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars."

"I need that bag," said Rick. He walked over to Carl and bent down.

"Okay," he asked him. Carl just nodded. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No, not okay," I said stomping my foot.

"Blair," Rick said sighing. "I know you haven't spent that much time with me, but I promise you I will be back. I promise," he said grabbing my arms. I looked down at the ground.

"You promise," I said in a little kiddish tone.

"Promise." He kissed my four head and I gave him a hug.

"I'll get the truck ready," said Glenn. I looked over and made eye contact with Daryl. I gave him one of the most evilest glares I could muster. Him and his stupid brother. Now I have to risk mine.

"Hey, don't be like that," said Rick. "Remember what the counselor said."

"Fuck that counselor. He didn't even have a license." I walked away. They thought Daryl and Merle were mean, just wait till I started to get an attitude with everyone. Now I just regret letting Daryl kissing me. Stupid. I watched as all the guys started to get ready to go.

Me and some of the girls around camp stayed around where they did most of the cooking. Sophia sat next to me while her mom was folding clothes. I engaged her in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Daryl walked up to me.

Don't be looking at me like you got some problem." I didn't say anything, just watched as Sophia made paper and I had rock. She covered her small hand over mine.

"I win again," she said. I smiled.

"You don't wanna talk to me that's fine. But I got a brother and so do you, so stop being a bitch and get over it."

"Daryl," I said calmly. "Get up out my face and get your ass on that truck. I know he's your brother, but I just got mine back. When you come back, if you come back, don't talk to me. What happened back in the woods was a mistake and I could care less if you come back at all. Now bye." As soon as all those words left my mouth, I wish I could of taken them back. He had a look of hurt on his face, but was gone in an instant. They felt like bad words you'd say before your mom would wash your mouth out with soap.

He gave me a glare and called me another bitch before he walked away. I continued me game with Sophia. I knew Andrea and Amy would want to know what happened back in the woods.

"It was just a kiss ladies, if you must know."

"Sure, said Amy.

"It was just a kiss, Sophia. You believe me don't you?" She smiled and nodded. "Good girl." I just hoped they all would come back, Even Daryl.

* * *

><p>awww why does Blair have to be so mean? I guess i'll have to make her apologize and wash her mouth out with soap. Hope this was satisfying enough for you...and also I have another idea for a walking dead story.<p>

A Shane Fic, but it might not be what you might think it is.


	8. anger

**The Dead are Walking **

**Chapter eight: Anger**

Sorry guys that I haven't updated. I've been really lazy and tired. Inspiration just hit me and I had to write, So basically I'm going to update most of my stories today.

So, here we go. Chapter eight up and ready to read.

* * *

><p>"If you scrub that shirt any harder you'll be burning a hole through there. And that's saying something since it's wet," Amy said. I paid her no attention. I was still angry at Daryl and angry at myself for saying such mean things. And then mad because I hated doing laundry the old-fashion way. It seems since "the world has came to an end," the women now have to go back to the jobs that were really only offered to us; housework. This is just bull.<p>

The only thing that kept me from snapping someone's neck was the laughter of Shane and Carl. Shane was trying to show Carl how to catch some frogs. Which they had yet to catch a single one.

"I'm begining to question the division of labor," Jacqui said. I nodded to myself in agreement. I watched as Carl came up empty handed...again.

"Can someone explain to me why the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo," Amy said with a smirk.

"It's just the way it is," Carol replied.

"Well if you ask me, if they want their clothes washed they need to do it their own damn self," I said throwing the shirt to Jacqui.

"Ain't that the solid truth," Jacqui said. Carol sighed.

"I do miss my Maytag," said Carol

"I miss my Benz," said Andrea with a dreamy look. I'd miss that too if I was her.

"I miss real food," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual drip filter and build in grinder, honey," said Jacqui with a smile.

"My computer... and texting," Amy said.

"I miss my vibrator," Andrea blurted out. My eyes went wide. I was not expecting that.

"OHHHH!'

"Oh my god!" Carol looked around.

"Me too!" We all busted out with laughter. I gave out a good and long laugh. I hadn't laughed like this in a while. I was happy to have found such friends, if you want to call them that. It was nice having women to have conversations with. But it was ll ruined when Ed came strolling down like some sort of big shot. One of these days he'll probably end up being shot, or worse.

"What's so funny," asked Ed.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," said Andrea rolling her eyes. The laughter to came a halt when he just walked closer. He lingered behind Carol and me like some creep, smoking. Andrea gave out a sigh.

"Problem, Ed," asked Andrea.

"Nothin' that concerns you," he retorted back. "You ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." I rolled my eyes. I was already pissed and this fool want to come over her and tell us to work. The nerve of this ass. Andrea and I scoffed and I held back my tongue.

I watched as Lori come up to Carl and Shane and ruined their fun. The bitch. Carl walked away and Lori and Shane started, what looked like a heated discussion. I just know that Shane looked beyond pissed. Ed wasn't helping much either. He stood behind us for what seemed forever.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him looking down on me. I gave him a nasty look and turned back around and huffed. Andrea fed up, stood up.

"Ed, tell you what. You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself," she said then threw the shirt at him that she was holding. He threw it back at her, hard. We all stood up. I was right by Andrea's side ready to fight.

"Oh!"

"Ain't my job missy."

"Andrea, don't," pleaded Amy.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass and smoking cigarettes?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch." I hated Ed. I just hated him so much that if talked to Lori like that I'd wipe his backside.

"Hell no," I shouted. "Your just mad because there's some women up in this camp that ain't afraid to stand up to you," I said getting in his face. Andrea tried to grab my arm to keep me back.

"Uh, no offense Carol," I said looking back at her. "Why don't you be a real man and do some damn work around here, bub!"

"I'll tell you what...come on, let's go," he said "calling" to Carol. She got up looking down at the ground.

"I don't think she needs to go any where with you, Ed," I said pushing him a little. He gave me an annoyed look.

"I say it's none of your business. Come on now." How sick. He was calling her like some dog. I could never let a man talk to me like that.

"Carol," Andrea said trying to hold her back. She was backing me by not letting Carol leave with this asshole.

"Andrea please, it doesn't matter."

"Hey," Ed said pushing past me to get to Andrea. " Don't think I wont knock you on your ass just cause you some college-educated cooze, alright." Andrea scoffed.

"Now you come on now, or you're gonna regret it later," Ed told Carol. He was getting fed up and was starting to lose his temper.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later,Ed," said Jacqui. He just laughed.

"Stay out of this. Now come on!" I stepped in front of him once more trying to get him to back off before all hell broke lose. "You know what? this ain't none of your business. You don't keep prodding the bull here, okay?"

"Ohh, i'm so scared," I said mockingly. "You sure ain't no bull." He looked like he was getting ready to hit me.

"I am done talking. Come on," he said grabbing Carol by her arm. We all started to protest to keep Carol from going. Carol started to say something and Ed started to yell at her.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" I tried stepping in between Carol and Ed and tried to push Ed out the way. But of course I forgot he is a man and a lot stronger than me. I felt myself fall to the ground with my mouth hurting like hell.

Then I watched as he slapped her. I got back up and tried to pull Ed's arm away from Carol but he just gave me another surprising blow to my face. Even though he was just one guy, I don't see how all us women could fight him off. That's when Shane stepped in. It just happened so fast.

The next thing I knew Shane was on top of Ed beating his face in. They all started to yell at Shane to stop, but I was silently cheering Shane on. That bastard deserved every punch he got. I felt sorry for Carol that she had to deal with that in her life. Carol was crying like a mad woman.

"Put your hands on your wife, your little girl, Blair, or anyone else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me," Shane yelled. "Do you hear me?" Ed gave a low "yes."

"I'll beat you to death, Ed!" Shane gave him another punch. "I'll beat you to death." Shane got up and kicked him, you could tell the adrenalin was still pumping through his body. Carol pulled away from Andrea and ran over to Ed crying over his body like he was dead.

"Ed, i'm sorry," she kept saying over and over again. Shane looked at us and walked off.

"Come on, we will help you get him to the truck," said Amy.

"Hell no," I shouted.

"Blair.."

"No, look at my face," I said furiously pointing to my face. "Look at it! I bet it looks just as bad as it feels. I'm not helping that bastard, no way." I walked/jogged back up to camp trying to catch up to Shane. I wasn't gonna lie, I wanted to cry because my face hurt so bad. The only time I experienced face pain was when I was hit in the face with a dodge ball, and that's nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

Of course now I was gonna play the victim. Which I was, wasn't I. That's what I get for trying to help someone out.

"Shane," I called out. He stopped and turned around. He came jogging over to me.

"Are you alright? That bastard!" He looked all over my face before patting himself trying to find a rag or something.

"Ew, that's been in that nasty water," I said as he took a rag from a pocket.

"Would you be still," he said wiping around where me lip had been busted.

"Ouch! It's tender. Don't touch it!"

"Sorry, Sorry," he said shushing me. The anger was still in his eyes, which wasn't helping any. I guess Ed was lucky Shane didn't have a gun. He probably would of killed him right then and there.

"Is it bad? Does my face still look okay." I didn't want Rick to know what had happened when he got back. He sighed.

"Just a busted lip and a bruise forming under your eye. Damnit. You popped a blood vessel. Your eye is a little red." I scoffed.

"I didn't pop anything. Ed's colliding fist did the trick."

"Lets get back to camp and fix you up," he said picking me up bridal style. It reminded me back when I graduated high school. The night I slept with Shane. Don't ask me how it happened it just did. Of course we never told rick. Shane would probably be a dead man. But I had always had a crush on Shane. What kid sister doesn't have a crush on the bestfriend of the brother.

It was in the past now and wasn't something that I wanted to bring up. I don't regret it or nothing. I say it was one of the most enjoyable nights I had had as a...young adult.

I laid my head on his chest. I was always good at playing the victim. I know Carol is really the victim in this situation, but getting hit by a man was never an everyday thing for me and sure as hell wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>Okay, so what did you think? Liked it, didn't like it? Yeah I have to say, she did get it on with Shane. I can't just leave Shane out, I like him too much! Anyway, i'll try not to be lazy so much and update.<p>

please review


	9. common sense

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter nine: common sense**

Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. Haven't had much time on my hands. But I just though I'd write a quick chapter. It wont be much, but still a chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god what happened to you," asked Lori rushing over to me. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Our friend, the bully is what happened to me."

"Lori, get me some fresh water would ya," said Shane putting me down in the R.V. She hesitated a little bit before walking off with a nod. "And first aid kit."

"What happened, are you okay," asked Carl.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just ran into some trouble is all. No need to worry bout me, bud."

"Go along and play, man," said Shane. "Go on."

"I'm gonna kill him," I said.

"Now, now you don't need to go and do anything like that."

"Oh, and this is coming from the man who almost beat him to death."

"I was mad. But now it's over. All you need to worry about is that damn brother of yours."

"Oh Shane," I said rolling my eyes. "You mad cause you don't get no more Lori time," I said jokingly.

"I'm...we're not.."

"Shane, please. I'm not stupid." I sighed. "Don't worry, i'm not gonna tell."

"Why not?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to go blabbing at Rick bout me and you." He put his hands on either side of me and smirked.

"So you're not telling because you want to save yourself and not get into any trouble with your brother."

"Exactly. Glad we have an understanding."

"Um, here's the water and first aid kit," said Lori walking up. Shane stepped away from me and took the bucket of water from her and the kit.

"Thanks," he said." She nodded.

"Hello, person with injuries over here," I said. "Wouldn't want my face to fall off from infection."

"You're face ain't going no where," Shane said coming back to me.

"You never know. And if you can't stay away from Lori, then you're never gonna get over her ya know?"

"Since when are you an expert?"

"Oh, I'm not. Common sense. Clearly which is something you lack."

"Ha-ha. Now hold still." He wiped my face with the clean water, then applied some gel on my cuts. "That should do it. "The swelling in your eye should go down soon enough and red should clear up in your eye."

"Thank you doctor Walsh."

"I'll mail the bill to ya later," he said laughing. I smiled.

"Well I guess I wont have to expect it for some time."

"Because of you ladies. My children will eat tonight." I looked over and saw Morales hold up some fish.

"Wow. Haven't had fish in a while."

"How about that." Dale came over and had a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels?"

"I, uh don't wanna alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Shane walked over to Dale and Dale pointed over to Jim who looked like he was digging. I sighed. God only knows what the hell he is digging for.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Short, I know. I'll have a longer chapter next time.<p> 


	10. sunstroke?

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 10: Sunstroke?**

Hello everyone i'm here with another chapter! yay. I'll try to make this longer than the last. Anyway, who watched the super bowl? I did and the Giants won yaaaaay! I knew they would, it made me so happy.

* * *

><p>Just about everyone walked up top the hill where Jim was digging. It looked like he was working real hard and wasn't about to stop for anything or anyone.<p>

"Hey Jim," said Shane, begin the voice for everyone. Jim didn't say anything and if he knew we were here, he sure didn't show it.

"Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second please." Jim stopped for a moment.

"what do you want," he said in a annoyed tone.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all. Dale says you've been out here for hours." Jim looked at Dale.

"So?"

"So, why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim," Shane said trying to lighten the mood.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, except maybe yourself," cut in Dale. "It's 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up."

"Sure I can, watch me," Jim said going back to digging his holes. He sure was stubborn.

"Well, you're scaring everyone, ya stubborn ass," I blurted out. "You're scaring my nephew and the rest of the kids here!"

"No need for name calling," Shane whispered at me. I brushed him off.

"They got nothing to be scared of," Jim said out of breath. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim went back to digging the hole.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay," Shane said trying to reason with him. Shane stepped closer to him. "Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit i'll come out here. I'll help you myself." Shane still didn't get an answer from him.

"Why don't you just go ahead give me that shovel?" Jim stopped digging.

"Or what?"

"There is no 'or what'. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and i'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you." I rolled my eyes.

"And if I don't, then what," Jim said. "Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed, aren't you?" Why did Jim have to bring Ed up? My face started to hurt just by hearing his name. Shane just put his head down, trying not to snap at Jim.

"Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim," said Shane more than agitated. The tone in his voice had changed, so I knew Shane was trying to hold back from tearing into Jim.

"You weren't there," Amy piped up. "Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife."

"And me," I whispered to myself.

"That is their marriage, not his," Jim said pointing a finger at Shane.

"Um, no, look at my face," I shouted. I was gonna tell everyone to look at my face till they got it through their head that Ed deserved to get his face punched in. I got right up in his face and started shouting at him.

"Whatever Ed got, he deserved. He better be lucky i'm not over there putting a bullet in his head. So you need to quit being a stubborn and stop digging. Shane is just trying to help, sure he got a little carried away, but so what. Would you want someone beating on your wife and nobody does a thing to stop it?"

"He is not judge and jury! Who voted him king boss, huh?"

"If you don't shut up, i'm goinig to take that shovel and bang you in the head with it!"

"Okay, enough," Shane said pulling me away from Jim. "Now, i'm not here to argue with you, all right. Just give me the shovel," Shane said trying to take it away.

"No, no, no," said Jim backing away and trying to move the shovel away from Shane's grasp. Shane tried to grab it again, but Jim pushed him and then tried to hit Shane with the shovel. Shane tackled Jim to the ground.

"You got no right," yelled Jim.

"Jim, just stop. Hey, hey, hey." Shane was trying to hold Jim still. "Jim, jim nobody is gonna hurt you. You hear me? Nobody is gonna hurt you." Jim had stopped struggling by now and just started mumbling.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and two boys." Shane hand cuffed Jim. I didn't know Shane still had those. "I said it 100 times, it didn't matter. They came out of no where. Dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands."

Okay, so I did feel a little sorry for him. I had all the family I needed with me, and he had nobody.

"You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." everyone put on there sad and pity faces. Not me, I was still too mad to show my sorry face. Shane pulled Jim up and walked him back down to camp. We all followed not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Shane ended up tying Jim up to a tree. Which was a sad sight really. He had been there for a good 20 minutes. I was sitting with Lori and Carol while they were giving Carl and Sophia some schooling. Which kind of sucks. Doing homework during... the time of the dead. But, who says you still can't learn.<p>

Shane came back over and gave Jim some water.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl," said Jim. I rolled my eyes. Shane gave me the "don't start" look.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you." I sighed. Sunstroke my ass.

"You're not scared now, are you," Jim asked the kids. They both just shook their heads.

"Your mama's right. The sun just cooked my head is all."

"Jim, do you know why you were digging," asked Dale.

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night."

"So it wasn't the, hes just crazy," I whispered.

"Your dad was in it. You were too," he said talking to Carl. "You were worried 'bout him. Can't remember the rest. You worried 'bout your dad."

"They're not back yet," Carl just simply replied.

"We don't need to talk about that," Lori said looking at Jim.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks who needed help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails." I just tuned him out. I hadn't really thought much about it till now. It was true, they weren't back yet and it kind of scared me and made me angry. I still hadn't seen him much like everyone else had.

If Rick didn't make it back, i'd probably kill everyone in camp. Well maybe not that extream. And then there was Daryl. I still felt bad for what I had said to him. I wish I could just take it back. I hoped that he would come back so I could apologize to him. I really was sorry. I was angry and when i'm angry I don't think think about the words that come out of my mouth.

"Hey, you okay," I heard Lori's voice. I snapped out of my trance. I realized that I was staring off into space. Lori was standing up in front of me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah." I looked around. "where did everyone go?"

"Off to clean some fish."

"Oh," I stood up. "I'm just..gonna go..go to the R.V." My mind was very far away. I felt like I wasn't controlling my body. I was just tried and hungry and had a lot on my mind. Instead of the R.V, I went to the tent I had to share with Shane. I made it to the cot just before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, I hope nothings wrong with Blair. Just have to find out next time. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. They mean a lot.<p> 


	11. A win for the walkers

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 11: A win for the walkers**

Hey peeps. Thanks for the reviews and the support and thanks for the people who read it, but don't review it. I'm so happy the Walking Dead is back on, how about Sunday's episode. WOW is all I can say. I didn't expect that ending. Can't wait till Sunday, I'm sure you can't.

* * *

><p>Cold. I felt cold, like I just had water dumped on me. My eyes shot open and I began wiping my face and spiting out water. I guess I did have water dumped on me.<p>

"What...the..hell," I said trying to breath. "What is wrong with you."

"No, what's wrong with you," said Shane. "Amy, here found you passed out. You wouldn't wake up."

"So you throw water at my face." My face stung and it was cold. I don't like that combination.

"I tried slapping you awake, but it didn't work," said Amy.

"Gee, thanks. Ow, my head hurts." I looked around and saw I was still in the tent. "Great, now you got my bed wet."

"It'll manage," said Shane sitting down and pressing his hand against my head. "You're not burning up. Have you been eating, sleeping, drinking water."

"Ummm, kind of."

"Blair. It's different now, in case you haven't noticed. You need to drink plenty of water and get enough to eat. Stop with the junk food already."

"Okay, okay, mom." I gave in because I didn't want to have a lecture. I get enough of that everyday. "Now come on. Dinner is ready."

"Oh, so now it's dinner. Usually its "time to eat." I got up and stumbled a little. "Who cooked the fish? If you did, Amy, then i'd think you're trying to kill us all." She gave a little giggle.

"No, and i'm not that bad of cook. Morales cook it."

"Well I hope he doesn't cook it like Andrea. Last time she cooked up a fish, it was staring at me while I was trying to it it."

"It actually looks pretty good." Amy and I walked ahead of Shane to the fire pit and took a seat. It was getting dark and it didn't look like Rick and company were back yet.

"Still not back, huh?" Amy shook her head sadly.

"But i'm sure they're on their way." Everyone was coming to sit. It was kind of nice. Reminding me of one big family. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks I became close to some of the people here. Shane came and sat next to me to make sure I was alright.

"Shane, really i'm okay. I feel fine. You don't have to baby me."

"I might have to if you're gonna be falling out." I rolled my eyes.

"This is the first time."

"If something happens to ya, then your brother will have my head."

"So you're only making sure i'm alright so you don't get into trouble with Rick? You don't want to make sure i'm okay because _you _want to?" He gave a long sigh. "Oh you know i'm just messing with you," I said hitting him in the arm. "Lighten up."

"Aw, you two are so cute together," said Amy. "Did you ever think about dating?" I looked at Shane to see if he heard Amy. It didn't look like he did, which was good. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, no. N..never thought about it. Why'd you ask." She shrugged. Dinner went on smoothly. Everyone was laughing and eating and I didn't want anyone, or anything, to ruin it. Amy got up after Dale gave us a little story about a watch.

"Where are you going," asked Andrea.

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." I shook my head and laughed as did everyone. We went back to our own conversations with other people.

"You know I heard what Amy said earlier." I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shane." He was about to say something before I heard Amy come out of the RV and complained about no toilet paper. I looked over to her. As soon as I did my eyes got wide.

"Amy, look out," I shouted, but it was too late. A walker grabbed her and bit into her arm. She let out a scream. More came and we were all up on our feet. The one time I don't have my gun on me is when all the action starts to happen. Shane started popping off rounds. Everyone was scrambling like rats. I ran towards over to my tent to get my gun.

"Blair, come back," I heard Lori yell.

"Just take care of Carl," I shouted back. I ran over to my tent knocking over a walker in the process. I wasn't just gonna go hide and sit in a corner. I knew how to shoot and was going to make as many people as I could. I picked up my gun and grabbed my bag full of ammo. I took the safety off my gun and ran out the tent.

As soon as I did run out, one of the people, Claire, was getting chewed on. I popped a bullet in the walkers head and and also Claire. I felt bad for shooting someone who was a walker. But she would become and I just needed to put her out of her misery.

"Sorry, Claire," I whispered. I heard Andrea scream. She was by the RV with Amy lying on the ground. There were three walkers heading their way.

"Andrea, Amy!" I ran over to them and shot every walker coming their way.

"I don't know what to do," Andrea kept saying over and over. I didn't know what to do either, but keep on shooting.

"I'll be right back," I said running over to two walkers that were tackling a girl that never talked two. I killed all three of them. I felt someone take me down and relised it was one of them. _It _was clawing at me. It stunk so bad that it made me struggle even more to get it or her off of me. I was able to grab my gun and shot it in the head. It went limp and I threw it off of me.

As soon as I got up another one at me with its dirty hands. I punched it before pushing a bullet in its head. I looked around me to see bodies and bodies littering the ground and the walkers taking ripping into them. I felt sick to my stomach and my legs felt like they were going to give out.

But I couldn't let them. I wan't about to be on the dinner menu. Besides. I had to protect the people who were still alive.

"Blair," shouted Shane. "Get over here now."

"In a second," I shouted back right before I popped a few more rounds into the heads of the mindless corpses.

"No, now! Right now!" All of a sudden I start hearing more shots. Then I see Rick, Glenn, T-dog, and Daryl come out of no where. I never been so happy in my life. I reloaded my gun and started shooting more of the dead bastards. Finally they were all dead. Well, dead again. I walker over to the RV.

"Blair," said Rick engulfing me in a hug. "There you are. I..I didn't see you. I was about to panic."

"Well i'm here now. I'm not going any where. I'm just glad you're back." I gave him another hug. "You two okay," I asked Lori and Carl. They both nodded. Rick picked up Carl and and Lori put her arms around him. I went over to Shane.

"Are you okay,"I asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just, when I tell you to come here, just come. Don't try and be a hero."

"Okay, tough guy." I heard sobs and looked over to Andrea and Amy. I felt tears come to my eyes. It was a sad site to see. Even trough this, I still hadn't lost anyone I truly cared about, but Andrea on the other hand just lost Amy. I didn't even know what to think. Should I be thankful or not. Now it would seem selfish to be thankful at the moment.

I looked away from Andrea and saw Daryl take an arrow out of one of the walker's head. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. He didn't do anything but look back down and walked away. I was glad he had came back. I wanted to go over there and give him a hug, but I know it would just be awkward. I let out a sigh and went back to watching Andrea cry over Amy's body.


	12. Aliens

**The Dead are Walking **

**chapter 12: Aliens**

Can you believe, this season is over. I can't. It'll be so weird not to wait for a new episode on Sundays. But I have a couple of more shows to watch, so I don't think it'll be that bad. Sorry for the late update. I keep saying i'm going to update, then I end up not doing it. So i'm happy that i'm finally doing it. And since today is my birthday, I have wrote this for you.

Also, I decided to make a big change...you'll see later on, or maybe you already know what i'm changing.

* * *

><p>It had been a really long night. We had been disposing bodies all night. Well half the night for me since I fell asleep. I didn't mean to, but I was really tired. The biggest lost for me was Amy. I was really close to her, and she's gone. Just gone. One minuet she was talking and laughing and the next...dead. Andrea had stayed with Amy's body all night long. Hadn't even moved, only to point a gun at Rick when he tried to talk to her.<p>

I yelled at her, but didn't mean it. I mean, you can't just point a gun at my brother's head and expect me not to do something. I apologized later and she accepted it. Jim had been bit and that was hell. Hardly anyone wanted to go near him. Felt kind of sorry for him. After Andrea shot Amy, when she had come back to "life", everything seemed different. I wondered if I would be able to shoot a loved one. It wasn't something I wanted to think about, I'm just the type of person who has to think of all the bad stuff and the 'what ifs.'

After our people had been buried we headed back to camp. I walked with Carl as Rick and Lori stayed behind to talk. I guess we were just going to clean up and sort through people's stuff. I know it might sound bad, but what else are we suppose to do with everyone who is dead stuff?

After about a hour, everyone who was left was sitting or standing around the fire. Rick, Shane, and Dale came out from the woods over to us.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan," said Shane. "Look, there are no guarantees either way i'll admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning."

"Finally," I thought to myself. Need some new scenery.

"Lets get to it. We need to start packing and bring what we can and need."

"What do we do with Jim," I asked. I know it had been on everyone's mind. "What if he turns while we're on the road? What then?"

"We'll cross that path when we get there," Rick said. "But, we will have one person with him to monitor him."

"Anything else," asked Shane. No one said anything else, so we all dispersed and went to packing what we could.

* * *

><p>Daryl sill wasn't talking to me either because of what I said, or because he came back without Merle, or both. Which made me sad and I really wanted to make it up to him. Rick continued to hound me about what happened to my face. Which was annoying. Andrea didn't really want to talk to anyone. I could understand why. Carol seemed a little relived that Ed was gone. Lori was being a piss pot and getting on my nerves. Shane seemed mad that we were going to the CDC. You could tell by the look on his face.<p>

Jim was still in the RV in some major pain. Jacqui and Glenn had disbelief on their face. T-Dog just seemed like he wanted to get out of here. Me, well I just wanted to get out of here too. After Morales and his family decided they weren't going with us the group seemed even smaller. All I could think about who was going to leave the group next.

I was in the car with Shane since Daryl wasn't talking to me. I asked if I could ride with him and he didn't say anything, so I just took that as a no. So, I just tagged along with Shane.

"You would be the one with the exposed car," I told him as we finally left the camp behind.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, i'm just stating the obvious." We were quiet for some time. I know he was thinking about what happened back at camp.

"It's not his fault you know." He gave me a glimpse then looked back at the road.

"I didn't say it was." I sighed.

"Shane, I can see it on your face, and it's not your fault either. It's no ones fault. As bad as it sound, it's only anyone who couldn't defend themselves. It's not their fault they didn't know how to pick up something and defend themselves. There were plenty of people in camp. It's sad we lost a little over half you know. I just don't want you to beat yourself up...or blame anyone."

Shane gave out a long sigh.

"Do you think we should go to the CDC?" I shrugged.

"I just want to go any where but our old camp. I don't care where we end up."

"Or...you just can't make up your mind." I rolled my eyes. "You never could."

"No, really. I don't care. Though I think there is nothing at the CDC." Shane got a small smile on his face.

"Or Fort Benning," I said with a smirk. "Hey, when you gonna get rid of that hat," I said trying to take it off and lighten the mood. He moved his head away from me and tried to pin my hand to my seat.

"If I start swerving, it's your fault." I laughed.

"Your the one who's driving," I said sighing. "It feels forever since I last drove. I almost forget how."

"Well, maybe i'll let you drive for a while," he said with a smile. I gasped.

"Me, drive your beloved car. The one thing your like more than anything."

"Lets say, you crash it, it'll be your ass." We both laughed. There was a honk ahead, which meant something was wrong. We all pulled over.

"It's the RV," said Rick. Everyone walked over to it. The poor thing was smoking.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose," said Dale. "I said I needed the one from the cube van."

"Can you jury-rig it," asked Rick.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose."

"I see something up ahead," said Shane. He was looking through the binoculars. "A gas station if we're lucky." Jacqui came running out the RV in a panic. I thought maybe Jim was turning.

"Ya'll, Jim! It's bad. I don't think he can take any more.

"Hey, Rick. You wanna hold down the fort. I'll drive ahead and see what I can bring back."

"Yeah, i'll go too," said T-dog. "And i'll back you up."

"Ya'll keep your eyes open, now," Shane said walking to his car. "We'll be back."

"Hey, if it is a gas station, bring me something sweet," I called after them. Rick went inside the RV and I sat on the ground. I hated just sitting here. What if a group of _them _came trolling out of the woods? We'd probably be done for. Rick came out of the RV with a grim look on his face. I got up and went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Rick let out a long sigh.

"Jim. He just wants us to leave him."

"What," asked Lori.

"He wants us to just leave him here." Shane and t-dog came back. It didn't look like they really had anything with them. We almost got into a debate on whether to leave him or to keep him with us. Finally we just decided to fulfill his request. Rick and Shane sat him down gently up against a tree.

It was sad just leaving him there. Just as bad as leaving a dog beside the road. After we all said our goodbyes, we piled back into our cars and headed off. I took one last look at Jim knowing I,or anyone would see him again.

* * *

><p>We were on the road for a couple more hours. I took a nap on the last hour we were on the road. Shane shook me awake. I got up and looked out. Then I was hit with a terrible smell. I just wanted to throw up. It felt like my eyes were going to burn out of my skull. I hoped out the car with gun in hand.<p>

There were bodies just scattered all over the ground. You could hear the fly's buzzing around. I put my shirt over my mouth and tried to just breath through my mouth, but that even felt nauseating. We made our way over to the doors of the CDC. Why did we even come here?

I walked next to Andrea. We walked side by side, moving around the bodies trying to stay quiet. If I stayed out hear too long, the only sound you would hear is me gagging and throwing up my guts.

"Keeping moving."

"Stay quiet." I almost fainted. I hated being around dead people. Let alone one's that litter the ground. Andrea kept me from falling flat on my face. I just wanted to get out of here. We got to the doors in one piece. Rick and Shane tried to get in, but there was no use. In my mind I started to panic.

"There's nobody here," said T-dog.

"Then why are these shutters down," asked Rick.

"Maybe because everyone is dead inside," I said talking through my hands.

"Walkers," shouted Daryl. Oh great. How am I suppose to shoot and and cover my nose and mouth. Carl and Sophia let out a cry.

"You led us to a grave yard!"

"He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call," Daryl shouted back.

"Shut up, you hear me," said Shane trying to calm him down.

"Rick this is a dead end," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." said Lori.

"Fort Benning, Rick, still an option," said Shane. He was really set on going there.

"On what," Andrea said. "No fuel, no food. That's 100 miles!"

"125," said Glenn correcting her.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight!"

"Well, think of something," Rick said trying to stat calm. Carl and Sophia were still letting out little noises to voice out their silent opinion.

"Lets get out of here," said Shane trying to move the group back to the cars. "Let's just go."

"Everybody back to the cars!" Shane grabbed my arm, trying to lead me back. I was trying to figure out what Rick was looking at. Then I saw the camera move.

"The camera just moved," I shouted and pointed.

"You imagined it," said Dale.

"No, it did move," said Rick. "It moved, the camera moved!" Rick move toward it and Shane tried to reason with him. Rick started to bang on the shutter.

"Rick, there's nobody here," said Lori shouting at him.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" Shane was trying to pull him away. I looked back and saw walkers coming up. Everyone just had to make noise! The smell was still overcoming my fear of being torn apart. I took a deep breath and held it as I help gun the walkers down. I only took down the ones that were close to us.

"You're killing us," I heard Rick shout over and over. All of a sudden there was a loud noise. I turned around and saw a bright light coming from an open shutter, and all I could think of was aliens emerging from the opening coming to eat our brains.

* * *

><p>well, hoped you liked it. I was very lazy on getting this up. I got stuck and didn't know what to write or how I wanted to write it.<p> 


	13. i'm still a rockstar

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 13: i'm still a rockstar**

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm surprised that i'm updating this early. Usually it takes me forever and a day just to start writing another chapter. Guess i'm improving. Yay

I do not own "so what" by Pink. It came on when I was writing this, so I decided to put it in there.

* * *

><p>Well the good news was that it wasn't aliens, but the bad news was there was only one guy still "living' at the CDC. Can you believe that? Only one guy out of what? Over 100 people! We each had to give blood to stay, which I thought was ridiculous. Can't he just check us, dang! But I was just grateful that we were able to stay. After we had gotten all of our stuff, we packed into an elevator to go get our blood drawn.<p>

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that," asked Daryl. I tried my best not to crack a smile.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself.' Jenner looked around at us all. "But you look harmless enough."

"Accept you," Jenner said looking at Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes. Jenner looked kind of ruff. His hair was messy, but not too much. He looked tired and had light bags under his eyes. I wonder what he does here, mostly why is he still here. We got off the elevator and followed him down a hallway.

"Are we underground," asked Carol.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights came on and lightened the room. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody," Rick asked.

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with," asked Lori. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a computer, stupid," I said. Rick nudged me and gave me that look.

"You'd be right," said Jenner. "Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them...welcome."

"Hello, guest. Welcome," said a voice that had to be Vi...the computer.

"Told you," I whispered under my breath.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

"This way," he said leading us into a room. It looked like a lecture hall. It reminded me of being in college. Well, the two years I was in college.

He went into a back room, I guess to get what he needed to stick us with and collect blood. He came back with said stuff in hand. Andrea went first while we just sat in the chairs and watched.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule by letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough. All done." Andrea got up and looked like she as going to pass out. Jacqui held her so she wouldn't go face first to the floor.

"Are you okay," asked Jenner.

"She hasn't eaten. None of us have." Jenner looked around at us all.

"There's plenty of food. When we're all done here, then we can all eat." My tummy rumbled when it heard it was getting food soon. After he was all done getting our blood he led us to the kitchen.

"There's some stuff here that's already been cook, just need to heat it up. I'll be back." We wasted no time heating up the food and cooking some extra things. As soon as I took the first bite, I almost fainted because it was so good. Better than we had been eating when we were at camp.

We were all sitting at the table and laughing our heads off. I sat in the middle of Shane and Andrea. I was happy that Andrea was cracking a smile here and there. Carl had tried some wine and made the funniest face ever like he had put a slice of lemon in his mouth. I couldn't help but to crack up. I wasn't a wine drinker either. wine was just nasty to me. I've tired over 20 different wines and they all just tase horrible. How do people drink this stuff, I will never know. I just know that I was happy with just a coke. I hadn't had one in such a long time it seems.

Rick got up and tapped his glass. "It seems to me that we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host," said T-dog holding up his glass of wine.

"Here, here," went around the room and "Booyah," thanks to Daryl.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc," asked Shane. "All the..the other doctors that were suppose to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

We're celebrating, Shane," said Rick. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move...suppose to find all the answers. Instead we...we found him." I sighed and rolled my eyes yet for the third time.

"Found one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Everyone," I asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out." I shifted in my seat. No way could I just...check out early. "There was a rash of suicides. That as a bad time."

"You didn't leave, why," asked Andrea.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man," said Glenn looking at Shane. The rest of dinner was quiet. Just only a few conversations. When we were done, Jenner led us to where we would be sleeping at. Couch, bed, or even the floor, I didn't care. I just wanted a secure place to stay.

"Most of a the facility is shut down. Including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room done the hall that you kids might enjoy."

"Yessss," I whispered under my breath. I was a kid at heart.

"Just don't plug in any video games, okay?"

"Awww man."

"Oh and, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." My eyes got wide.

"Hot water," Glenn said with a goofy smile on his face. I think we all had that smile on our faces.

"That's what the man said." There was six showers open. I didn't bother putting my stuff in the room cause I wanted to get a shower first. So I brought my stuff in with me and sat it where it wouldn't get wet. It was a pretty big shower. five people could fit in it. Which was perfect because I was in the mood to dance around. I striped down to my underwear and bra and turned on the water.

The water felt so good in my hands that I just stood under the shower head. Good thing I had more undies and bras. I took the rest of my clothes off and started going around in circles.

"So, so what. I'm still a rockstar. I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what I'm having more fun and now that we're done i'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright. I'm just fine, and you're a tool so, so what. I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight."

I couldn't stop dancing around the shower and singing at the top of my lungs. I did this every times I took a shower, except I had smaller space to dance around. I got my brush and stared singing with it. I was really having a good time despite what had happened. After ten minutes of singing, I decided to wash up so I wouldn't waste the water.

So after 20 minutes had passed, I was finally done. Only because Jacqui banged on the door and said other people still would like to take a shower. I got out, hurried and dried off and put on some comfy clothes.

"It's all yours," I walking out. "You're really gonna like it Sophia. Don't worry Jacqui. I like my showers cold with a bit of warmth. There's plenty of hot water."

"If the others hasn't used it up." I chuckled and got all of my stuff in search of a room to stay in. There were bunch of different rooms with couches in there. I found where the cots were so I grabbed one and hauled the cot and my stuff down the hallway. Which wasn't easy be the way.

"Need some help," I heard Daryl ask behind me.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He came and took the cot from me.

"Where ya sleepin' at?"

"Umm, well, i'm not sure."

"There's room where i'm staying," said Andrea quietly standing in the door way. I could tell by the way she said, that she wanted to be with someone.

"I'm bunking with Andrea it looks like." Daryl nodded and took my cot in the room. Andrea took one of my bags and sat it down near a couch. I did the same.

"Thanks, Daryl."

"I'm going to bed," said Daryl walking out the room. I sighed.

"He still mad at you," asked Andrea sitting down.

"I guess so."

"You were kind of harsh on him." I shrugged.

"I can't help my mouth sometimes. I'm going to get a snack from the kitchen. You want anything?"

"Water, please." I nodded and made my way toward the kitchen. I pasted by Rick and Jenner in the big room.

"Midnight snack," asked Rick.

"You know me too well," I said smiling. I made it to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. I found a bag of chips and decided to take them and I got a water for Andrea. On my way back i wanted to stop at the rec room and grab a book or something. I saw that Carol had one. The door was closed. I heard loud talking coming from there. I put my ear up against the door and no surprise there. It was Shane and Lori talking. I rolled my eyes and felt a growl in the back of my throat. Why does he like her so much? Why is she so special? Definitely wasn't about her body, cause she barely has anything worth noticing. Just her face and it isn't that pretty neither. Ugh.

My lips went up in a smile. I heard a shout then silence. I don't know if now would be the time to tell Rick about them two. Maybe I should of a long time ago.

"It's over," I heard Lori shout. "My husband is back, and we can't do this any more."

"I don't care about that, Lori. I'm telling you, you can't be treating me different just because he's back. Tell me, why can't I be around Carl. It's all I care about. He looks up to me, besides Rick."

"Because, Shane...I still feel something...for you." My eyes went wide. That little girl! Just wait till I get my hands on her.

"Yeah well, I don't feel the same." Well I didn't expect for him to say that. "It was a mistake. And that's a bad excuse. Maybe I should tell Rick about...us." I smirked. I would love to see the look on Lori's face. I felt giddy, more giddy then when I took a shower.

"What, because of her?" I wonder who her was. Who was Shane crushing on now?

"It's none of your business." Man, I wanted to know who. I decided to skip the book and just go back to the room. I heard the door open and I looked behind me. Lori had came out with a mad look in her eyes. Shane came out behind her. I had a little smile in the corner of my mouth.

"Goodnight Shane, Lori," I said turning around and walking to Andrea's and mine room. I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh.

"Here's your water." I handed it to her and she gave a small thank you. I laid on the cot and thought more about Shane and Lori's conversation. I looked at Andrea. Could he have the hots for her. Nah, maybe Carol or...or Jacqui. Now that would be interesting. She's a little older than him, but age has nothing to do with it.

I wold think more about it later, or maybe just ask him if he was hot for someone in the group. I only ate half the bag of chips before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hmmmm. Could she be a little jealous? Will she tell Rick about Lori and Shane. Will Daryl and Blair make up. Find out soon.<p> 


	14. Explosion

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 14: Explosion **

Hey guys, here I am with another chapter. Didn't get many reviews, but that's okay. I really like writing this story. Thank you to those who reviewed...and thanks for the people who are reading.

I finally saw Star Wars Episode I in 3D. It was so cool. I can't believe it took me so long to see it in 3D. Just as good when I first saw the movie when it first came to theaters years ago...yeah i'm a star wars geek.

Pretty long chapter. Over 4,000 words. Longest chapter I've ever written.

Have some big changes coming up. There's one in this chapter and a couple of others over in the next few.

* * *

><p>I had the best sleep of my life. I slept like a baby. Andrea told me it took her forever to wake me up. I must of been real tired. I woke up refreshed. We walked to the dining hall to eat some breakfast. Mostly everyone was down there.<p>

"Gooood morning," I said dragging it out. I was in a happy mood.

"You look happy this morning," Rick said.

"Oh I am my darling brother. I had the best sleep of my life."

"Yeah, took a while to get her up," said Andrea. We sat down at the table. Everything was already out. The juice, eggs, bacon, etc. I grabbed a plate and started packing food on there. T-dog came over with some more eggs and bacon.

"Yes," I whispered. I was going to eat this day up. Glenn was moaning and growing from his hangover. It was a pretty funny site to see. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Protein helps the hangover," T-dog said giving him some more eggs.

"Where did all this come from," Rick said holding some pills.

"Jenner. He thought we could use it."

"See, this is why I don't drink so much," I said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Poor Glenn. By now everyone was in here. Sophia sat in between me and Carl.

"Hi Sophia. Did you like the shower."

"Yeah, I did," she said shaking her head. "It was fun. But I really want to go swimming." I gave a little chuckle.

"You're not the only one."

"Hey," said Shane walking in. The last one to join the party.

"Hey," Rick said back. Shane went straight for the coffee. "Fell as bad as I do?"

"Worse." I titled my head to the side. Shane seemed a little..distracted. Seemed like he wasn't really here with us. I looked over at Lori. She was staring down at her plate, hard. I narrowed my eyes at her remembering hearing what she said about still having feelings for Shane.

"What the hell happened to you," T-dog asked Shane. "Your neck?"

"Must of done it in my sleep." Shane sat across from me. He looked at me for a brief second.

"Never seen you do that before," said Rick. Because he probably didn't. Someone else did.

"Me neither," he replied looking at the table. "Not like me at all." He looked up, but looked at Lori. Lori looked away and continued to eat. I looked at my plate in thought. Lori had to have done it. Who else. Shane didn't have any scratches the last time I had seen him. Lori would be the only possible person to have done. I mean the woman was acting strange. She was fine till Shane walked in the room.

"Morning," said Jenner walking into the room.

"Hey, doc."

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-"

"But you will anyway." Jeez, the man hasn't even eaten yet and Dale was already wanting to ask a question.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," said Andrea. Jenner fixed himself a coffee.

"Follow me," he said walking in the direction of the big room. Man, I wanted to finish eating, but I didn't want to miss anything. I got up and put some bacon in a napkin. About all the bacon that everyone left behind. What can I say, I love bacon.

"Give me playback of Ts-19."

"Playback of Ts-19." The computer brought up different stuff up on the screen.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." There were different images on the screen of a person you could say. Shane stood next to me, coffee in hand. I gave him a small smile as I chewed on my bacon.

"Is that a brain," asked Carl.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V." The screen shifted to just a video of the person with the extraordinary brain. It zoomed in all the way to all the nerves and things inside the brain.

"What are those lights," asked Shane.

"It's a person's life. Experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, is you. The thing that makes you unique and human."

"You don't make sense, ever," said Daryl. I rolled me eyes and gave a light smile. "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages." I remember having to study this in Psychology class.

(A/N I really did have to learn all about the brain and how it works in that class. It hurt my brain trying to remember all that stuff.)

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes. Or rather the playback of a vigil."

"This person died," asked Andrea. "Who?"

"Test subject 19. Someone who was...bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process." A chill went up my spine. It had never really hit me what has really happened over the past month. Even when our camp was ambushed by the...zombies. I'm sorry, but I have to call them that. Cause that's just what they are.

"Vi, scan forward to the first event." The screen changed again, but this time, there was a dank part where the spinal cord started. It looked real nasty.

"What is that," asked Glenn.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands, hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown." The person on the screen looked like they were in real pain. All of a sudden, the brain went dark. Like the life just disappeared. Maybe because it did.

"Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be...gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim," asked Sophia. I gave out a short sigh.

"Yes," said Carol. Andrea looked like she was about to break down. I felt so sorry for her. I really did not want to feel what Andrea was feeling at the moment. Jenner looked at her with worry.

"She lost someone two days ago. Her sister," Lori said

"I lost someone too," said Jenner. I wonder who. "Scan to the second event. The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours." I sat down in a chair. As much as this was sad, I just wanted this brief history lesson to be over. Would it seem bad if I walked out? Hmmmm, better just stay put.

"In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minuet, seven seconds." We watched as this purplish, pink light started to show up in the brain. It was weird watching someone come back to life.

"It restarts the brain," asked Lori.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive."

"You tell me," Jenner said looking back at Rick.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark. Lifeless. Dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex- the human part, that doesn't come back. The _you _part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." I bit my lip as I watched the patient move about. Probably saw something it wanted to eat. There was a light and there appeared a long tare. Like a tunnel. The body went limp.

"God. What was that," asked Carol.

"You shot it in the head," I exclaimed. I wasn't gonna lie. It looked pretty cool watching it on the screen. It was different looking at it this way then seeing it in real life. Almost like a video game. Wow.

"Don't get too excited," whispered Shane. I just hit him in the stomach playfully.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." Almost everything went dark, except for the ceiling lights.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God," Said Jacqui. I like that answer. I'd be pretty pissed with the people down here too.

"There is that," said Jenner.

"Somebody must know something," exclaimed Andrea. "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Jenner looked tired and annoyed. As would I

"There might be some. People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives-all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So, it's not just here," asked Andrea. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Jenner didn't say anything, just looked around. Well, i'm not surprised with the way things turned out.

"Man, i'm gonna get shit-faced drunk, again," said Daryl. Well, I hope my brother has another brilliant plan inside that big head of his. I sighed and sunk down in my chair.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but...that clock, it's counting down. What happens at zero?" I face-palmed my face silently. Wouldn't it just be simpler to ask why the clock is counting down? Not ask why, in a paragraph.

"The basement generators...they run out of fuel," said Jenner like it was no big deal.

"Then what," I asked curiously. Jenner just waked away. Thanks for answering.

"Vi, what happens when the power goes out," Rick asked.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," I said.

"We, need to get to the basement, Now," Rick said. I waited with the rest of the girls, while the men, except Dale, went to the basement to see what they could do. We just went back to our rooms as we waited for news. What does decontamination mean? Will we be sprayed down? Will the whole place just shut down and lock up. Or will we...blow up? I would hope not.

Twelve minutes had gone by and nothing had happened. Well except for the air going off. I could just feel it getting hot in here already. I started putting all of my things in my bag in a hurry.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Andrea. I'm getting out of here."

"Wha..why?"

"Because something bad is gonna happen, and I will not be here when it happens. You either come or you sit here and mope and feel sorry for yourself." Andrea looked down at the ground.

"Look Andrea, I'm sorry. I really am. Amy is gone and you're just gonna have to accept that. I'm not saying forget about it, just accept it. I hardly think she would just want you to give up. You're alive and should be grateful for that. Live for Amy, please."

"Okay," she said after a couple of seconds. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go find Jenner. I'll be back." I walked out of the room in search for him. Where the hell would he be at. Maybe in an office? Hmmm. I went to the big room in case he would be there, but he wasn't. I looked up and saw him through the glass. He was sitting down I guess what would be his office. I hurried and made my way there

I gave a light knock as I entered. Sure enough, there he was holding a picture frame and staring at it deeply.

"Umm, hey Jenner." He put the picture down and stood up. I walked over to his desk not sure what to say.

"Can I help you," he asked. I looked down at his desk and pointed. "Is this the person you lost?"

"um, yeah..it was when this whole thing started."

"Sorry. She's really pretty. Hey, look. I need you to open those doors and let us go. Or whoever wants to go. I don't mean to be pushy, but I'd like to go, now." He didn't say anything, just turned around and looked out the big glass window.

"We always think there's gonna be more time," he said.

"Huh?" The lights started to power down.

"Then it runs out."

"Well, that is life," I said giving a nervous laugh. "So about leaving.." He turned around and put on his lab coat.

"Follow me," he said walking out.

"Why is the air off," asked Lori.

"and the lights in our room?" Everyone came out of there rooms to see what was happening.

"What's going on," asked Daryl popping out. "Why is everything turned off?" Jenner took his bottle of wine.

"Energy use is being prioritized."

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?"

"Andrea get our stuff," I said walking in the room. She grabbed her bag and mine and handed it to me.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." We all followed Jenner out to the big room.

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Jenner just ignored Daryl. "Hey, man, i'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Rick," Lori called out for him. He and the rest of the guys came running out.

"Jenner, what's happening?"

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark." Everything started to turn off, and I mean everything. "right on schedule."

Jenner stopped before going over to the computers. He took another drink and handed the bottle back to him.

"It was the French."

"What?"

"they were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the door, they stayed in the labs till the end."

"Till the end," I asked more to myself.

"They thought they were close to a solution?"

"What happened?"

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Pretty stupid if this place is shutting down now.

"Let me tell you som..." Shane said going up to Jenner, but was interrupted by Rick.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care Lori, grab our things. Everybody get your stuff. We're getting out of here NOW!" This is why I told Andrea to pack up. I knew we should of gotten out of here. An alarm started to go off. Everyone was looking around in a panic.

"Thirty minutes till decontamination," said Vi. A timer popped up on the screen.

"Oh God," I said. It felt like we were in a movie. We're gonna die.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Jenner went to the computers and started pushing all these different buttons.

"Everybody, you heard Rick," Yelled Shane. "Get your stuff and lets go! Go now!" Before they could go anywhere, the entrances were being blocked off.

"Did you just lock us in," asked Glenn. "He just locked us in!"

"Oh, joy. We are going to die." I sat down on the ground going through my life. The things I did or didn't do. Things i'll never get to see or experience. The things I did get to experience.

I watched as Daryl tried to bash Jenner's brain in. In any other time, it would be amusing, but seeing as I'm here in this situation, it's not at all funny.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door." I got up and slung my book bag over my shoulders. I was going to get out of here. No matter what.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things."

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you. Once that front door closed, it wouldn't happen again. You heard me say that."

"Well you could of been more specific," I shouted at him. "We could of left a long time ago!"

"It's better this way," said Jenner.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner went back to the computer. Shane gave me a look I didn't understand and banged the desk.

"What happens in 28 minutes!"

"You know what this place is? We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weponized smallpox. Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country. Stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" He sat back down and sighed.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example- H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent organisms from getting out."

"H.?"

"Vi, define."

"H.I.T.s- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." I felt my heart drop.

"We're going to blow up," I asked myself. Is this really how i'm going to die? In an explosion? I was going to explode in less than 23 minutes. I looked up and saw Shane looking at me like he wanted to say something. Well if he did, what would it be? Now I just have to know.

"It sets the air on fire," I heard Jenner say. "No pain. An end to sorrow and grief...regret. Everything."

"Sorry, I know you feel sorry for yourself and all, but this is not how I want to die," I said crossing my arms. "You can sit here all you want, but I, we need to get out, now. I love these people right here," I said pointing to Rick, Carl, Shane, and even Lori. I'd be damned if this is the last time I get to see them." I turned and looked away huffing. He was lucky I wasn't a violent person. I would of already put a bullet in his head right about now.

Daryl ran to one of the doors and threw the bottle of wine at it. "Open the damn door!"

"Out of my way," I heard Shane yell. I looked back and saw him hitting the door with an ax. Daryl was thrown one and he started chopping away at it too. The kids looked scared out of their mind.

"You should of left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier."

"Easier for who?"

"All of you. You know what's out there..." I sighed and stood by Andrea where she sat. I didn't want to hear any of what he was saying. He was being a real nut job. I don't care what's out there. I want to live for as long as I possibly can.

"Can't make a dent," Shane said coming over.

"those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head aint," Daryl said coming and swinging the ax.

"Daryl! Oh my god!"

"Back up. Just back up."

"You do want this," said Jenner. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"Rick," I shouted. "what the hell?"

"What? You really said that," asked Shane. "After all your big talk."

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I."

"There is no hope. There never was."

"There's always hope. Maybe it wont be you. Maybe not here, but somebody somewhere-"

"what part of "Everything is gone" don't you get," Andrea said.

"No, no,no. Don't try and drag us into your sad pitty party," I said getting frustrated. "Didn't I just have a conversation with you about living for Amy?"

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." What the hell? I felt tears come up behind my eyes. I was not about to let them go. I was not going to cry and feel sorry. even if this was the last time I would set eyes on the faces I loved and had come to like.

This was giving me a headache. Either he was going to open the doors or not.

"This isn't right," Carol cried out. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment-a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deseve to die like thie," yelled Carol with a fresh load of tears.

"Oh god," I said turning around into Shane's arms. He held me tight as I fought back the tears.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"No! you asshole," I said trying to keep calm. Shane gave me a tighter squeeze before he let go. He grabbed a gun and cocked it.

"Shane, no!"

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door. Or i'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane was pointing the gun right at his head ready to shoot. My eyes went wide. Not with fear, but with surprise. Rick tried to calm him down and to get him to back down.

"Shane you listen to him," said Lori.

"He dies...we all die." Shane let out a big, long yell.

"Shane!" He shot at the computers. I got behind a desk. Rick got the gun away from Shane and hit him with it. Shane fell to the ground.

"Rick," I yelled at him.

"Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Rick gave T-dog the gun and I ran over to Shane to help him up. He was just letting out his anger... in a very dangerous way. I sighed and held onto Shane's arm. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds.

"I think you're lying."

"what?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when the others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... to her. My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?"

"she begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no. She was dying." Daryl went back to trying to get the door open. I should of been on that table. I wouldn't of made a difference. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just...Edwin Jenner. She could of done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. that's...that's all we want. A choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Jenner sighed.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner went over to a pad thing and scanned his badge and pressed some buttons. The doors came open. My spirits lifted higher.

"Come on!" Everyone ran to get there stuff. See, that's why I was prepared. Lori Handed me Carl as she went back to get their things.

"Come on Carl." I held onto his hand as I waited for them to hurry.

"Come on. We got four minutes lets go!"

"I"m staying," I heard Jacqui shout. I halted.

"What," I said.

"I"m staying sweetie."

"What, no come on."

"that's insane."

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time, i'm not ending up like Jim or Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out."

"Jacqui..."

"Get out! Just get out!"

"Blair, come on lets go," Shane said grabbing my arm. "Blair." I turned and walked with Shane holding onto Carl's hand. I pushed Carl forward to go with his mom.

"I'm staying too," I heard Andrea say.

"Andrea, no," said Dale.

"Andrea. Andrea," I said trying to walk back to drag her out if I need to.

"Just go," yelled Dale. Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front entrance.

"Andrea," I yelled.

"Come on, just walk," whispered Shane. We raced up the stairs as fast as we could. I couldn't believe we were leaving behind two people. Three, if Dale stayed behind. My heart felt heavy.

"Get them doors open!" They tried just about everything to break the glass, but of course nothing was working.

"The glass wont break," exclaimed Sophia.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carole said digging through her bag. She pulled out a grenade. "When I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." I wasted no time in finding cover.

"Look out!" Rick came running like a mad man.

"Rick,"I yelled as he tumbled down. A glass window blew open. I would celebrate later, but right now I was getting my ass up out of here. There were a bunch of walkers roaming around. Great. I pulled out my hand gun ready to shoot. I didn't have tie to think of the smell that was hitting my nose. We had to get to the cars and fast.

I ran to Shane's car as fast as I could without tripping over the dead bodies. As I looked back I saw Andrea and Dale come out. Well thank God for that, but there was no Jacqui. Damn it. I sunk down in the seat. I heard a horn being blown, which was probably rick.

"Get down," I heard Lori yell. Shane covered me a second right before the blast happened. It was loud and it was mean. I could feel the heat coming from it. I couldn't even think. My mind was blank. I sat up as I felt Shane rise up off me.

"Gone," I whispered and looked at Shane. His eyes were wide and looked like he was trying to figure out what happened.

"You okay," I asked. He nodded.

I watched Dale and Andrea run to the RV. There was a figure on the sidewalk that was moving. When it got up, my eyes almost popped out of my head. Jenner?

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun. What is Jenner doing on the sidewalk? We'll just have to see. I wont be updating for awhile. That's why this chapter is really long and because I have to get episodes of second season and then I have to figure out what I want to do. So I will see you guys again soon...maybe in a week and a half or two.<p> 


	15. old feelings

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 15: Old Feelings**

Hey guys, i'm here with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. I had to refresh my memory on the early season 2 episodes so I would know what I want to write ahead of time. Anyway, yes i'll be saving some characters, but they will eventually die another way, so don't get your hopes up too high.

So here we go, finally into season 2.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and I felt drained. Sadness still filled my heart when I would think of Jacqui. I just can't rap my head around on just giving up like that. Sure she had no other family to live for, but I just wanted her to keep on pushing through. Now I wish we had never gone to the stupid CDC. Maybe she might still be alive and we wouldn't have a sulking Jenner in the back of the RV.<p>

I think he was just as surprised as we were when he stood up and noticed he was alive. He never really told us why he found his way out the building before it blew its top. I guess the good thing at least was we had another guy who knew how to handle a gun. Before we left the CDC, some got the guns that were scattered on the ground.

Well, because of me they got the guns. It just didn't make any sense to leave them behind. If we were going to survive then we best get all the means of protection we could get our hands on.

It was cramped in the RV. After Shane had ditched his car, we had to pack in up in the RV. There was Dale, Andrea, Jenner, T-dog, Glenn, Shane, and me. Andrea was practically squishing me in the little booth. I would of moved my butt in Rick's car, but I just do not want to be around Lori right now. She just made me so angry. Besides, i'm the kind of person who doesn't mind being squished. Somehow it's comfy.

Shane was talking to Andrea about cleaning guns. What a boring subject to talk about. I just took my baby to a shop to get mine clean. The best shop. That gun was like my baby. In fact, I named it baby. Pink Baby was her name. Everyone always made fun of me for having a pink gun, but she shot just fine. A gun is a gun. Pink, blue, green, it's still a gun.

"Oh no," I heard Dale say. The RV came to a halt. I couldn't really see anything, but I bet it had something to do with cars being in the way. Daryl came up by the RV and told Dale to follow him.

"Maybe we should just go back," said Glenn. "There's an interstate bypass."

"Can't spare the fuel," replied Dale. Great. We weaved through the cars as much as we could. It was so depressing. Instead of a ghost town, it was a ghost highway. There were peoples' lifeless bodies still in their cars. A whole bunch of stuff just littered the ground. Some cars looked beat up or burnt up.

"Can we even get through here," said Glenn. After he said that, the RV started to smoke up. Great, now we were going to be stuck here for a good long minuet. We piled out of the RV, excluding Jenner and went to the front of the RV.

"I said it, didn't I say it. Said it a thousand times."

"Problem Dale," asked Shane.

"Oh, just a matter of being stuck in the middle of no where with no hope of...okay that's dumb." Daryl was searching in the back of the car.

"Can't find a radiator hose here."

"You can find a bunch of stuff here."

"Getting some fuel from these cars is a start."

"Maybe some water?"

"Food?"

"This is a grave yard." I sighed.

"Do you have to be a downer all the time, Lori," I said crossing my arms. "I'm sure there are plenty of things we can find that we need. Like medicine or bottles of water."

"She's right," said Shane. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about this," replied Lori. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can sit your ass down in the car for a ll I care. I'm going to have a look around." I walked off looking through the windows of cars. Widows of cars that didn't have any bodies present.

"Come on ya'll. Have a look around." At least some one backs me up. I saw Andrea just stand there with that look on her face. I let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Come help me look for stuff, Andrea," I said dragging her along with me. She walked with me to a car that had its trunk open.

"Nothing but clothes. Could be useful, huh?" She just shrugged.

"Maybe so."

"We can probably come back to that. Come along." Wow, I was really acting like her mother. Which was weird since she had a good number of years ahead of me. We walked up to a truck. There was a baby's bottle on the ground with some milk still left inside and in the truck there were some more baby stuff. I bit my lip. It was still hard to compute the world we were now living in.

Andrea looked horror struck. She had that dear in the head lights look. I thought she was going to have a panic attack.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the RV." I grabbed her arm and guided her back to the RV. We passed by Rick. He had a look of worry on his face.

"She's okay. Just needs to sit down." I got her in the RV before she fell out.

"Sit. Please don't do anything stupid. Amy's not the only person who needed you. I still need you." She touched my hand.

"I'm fine." I nodded not wanting to argue with her. Jenner came out from the back. He had large bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"What's going on?"

"Just out looking for something useful. Come on Jenner. You can't stay in here forever. There's a reason why you're still alive, so live." I walked out the RV with Jenner's footsteps behind me.

"You need some sun, Jenner. You're white as hell," I said giving some light humor. He didn't even crack a smile. I walked over to where Shane was, who looked like a little kid playing in the water. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"It's like being baptized, man." He took a handful of water and threw it at me.

"Shane!" He knows the one thing I hate, is being wet. I stomped over there and started slinging water at him without getting myself wet, but with no success. He pulled me over and put me under where the water was still pouring out of the jug.

"Shane," I said laughing trying to get away. Of course I couldn't, cause he was just a big bully and wouldn't let me go. He had a hold of my wrists, so I wouldn't go any where. When our laughter died down, I started to feel back in the day when I had a little school girl crush on him. I gulped in my mind. I noticed my back was up against the truck and he held my wrists up in mid air.

I bit my lip. I wanted to know what he was thinking. It was driving me crazy. Shane had that silly smile on his face that use to drive me crazy. He looked away for a second and the smile dropped. I tilted my head wondering why.

"Walkers," he whispered. What? He dragged me and got a hold of Glenn telling him to get under the a car. Glenn got under a nearby car and Shane and I got under the truck full of water. I saw Jenner under another car. My heart sped up when I heard the footsteps of the dead. They were getting closer. Then I thought to Andrea.

"Andrea, she doesn't know," I said trying to get back up to get to the RV. Shane pulled me close to him.

"She'll be okay," he whispered back. "Be still." I watched as the first few feet started walking past us. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I had to make sure if one of them bent down, Shane and I would hurry and make a ran for it. I didn't want one of them to start chomping on my leg. It seemed like there was no end.

I was barely taking breaths. Not to mention I had a tickle in the back of my throat. I seriously focused all of my attention on not making a sound. I had to cough bad, real bad. I let out a small noise, but none of the dead walkers heard. Shane gave me a 'keep it together look." I covered my mouth and shook my head signaling to him that I couldn't. If these walkers don't freaking hurry up, i'm just gonna run and cough my lungs out. The tickle in the back of my throat was killing me.

Shane and I were both on our sides, stuck together like glue. Which was awkward because it felt like he was getting hard cause I wouldn't stop moving. I couldn't think of that because I knew I would get a stupid smirk on my face.

What seemed like the last of them were, we still didn't move just in case. Finally we did when we started to hear people talk. When we got over to where the rest of them were, Carol was in hysterics.

"My, baby!"

"Shhh. Shh." Oh no, Sophia was out there. My mind went to one thing.

"I'll be back," I said trying to get over the rail.

"No," Shane said grabbing my hand.

"I"l be fine, now let me go."

"If you're not back in eight minutes, i'm coming after you."

"I'll be fine. Carol, i'll bring her back." I ran off into the woods hoping that I was running the same way that Rick had gone. I wasn't no tracker, I had to try my hardest. I was a camp a hide and go seek. This should be a piece of cake, right?

I stopped and listened for any kind of noise. I sighed.

"God I sure hope so," I whispered and ran off in the direction of the sound that seemed so far away, but I just couldn't help but think of the old feelings I had for Shane.

* * *

><p>Oh, no. Blair is off in the woods and I think maybe, she's starting to think of Shane as something more like she had before.<p>

Will Blair find Sophia? Read to find out next time.

And I know I didn't do much with Jenner in this chapter, but he'll get his turn soon enough. I haven't forgotten.


	16. i found you

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 16: I found you**

Hey guys, i'm here with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Ya'll really make my day when I read a review.

October seems light years away. It's so hard waiting for months to pass by. Can it just be October already, please.

Just so you know, there's gonna be a lot of deer sightings in this chapter. Happy reading. I started this chapter around 6 o' clock pm and didn't finish till 5 in the morning the next day. That's just how easily distracted I can get.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours since I ventured off into the woods. I didn't want to admit it but I think I was lost. I forgot which way I came from. The first noise I heard heard was just some deer, well buck, moving in the forest, and the rest of the noises I heard were animals too. Curse me and always wanting to be some sort of hero. Every since I was young kid, I wanted to be a hero. It was the first thing on my bucket list.<p>

I was the only kid in town at age six to start a bucket list. I guess all those superhero shows really got to my brain. I swear, I better find Sophia so then I can cross being a hero off.

I stopped and leaned against a tree. I was tired, hungry, and my legs hurt. It had definitely been over eight minutes and Shane was probably trying to burn down the woods trying to look for me. A smile came across my face. Shane. What ever did attract me to that man? When I was younger, he was just so cool and of course i'd have a crush on him, and of course I saw him all the time because he and Rick were best friends.

Then as a teen when I actually knew what feelings were and my hormones acted out every other day, Shane moved out of his cool stage into his "bad boy" stage. Which it just made it worse, cause he was a senior in high school and I was 13 and in the eighth grade and there was no way in hell that we would ever be together. So that crush was crushed when I went into high school.

Then my senior year, graduation, I really felt the "puppy crush" when I called him to come get form some lame party. He was the only one that had answered my phone call. One thing led to another and before I knew it we were naked on his couch, and we never had a sip of alcohol. To sum it up, it was amazing.

Then of course, I remembered what Lori had said about her and Shane sleeping together. So I just told him it was a mistake and I could only think of him as a brother nothing more. Even though that was a lie. I had to make myself believe I only thought of him as a brother. Which was hard, but I finally believed it.

So we stayed friends and never really talked about what happened. The thing was, he never said that he regret what had happened. I never thought about what he felt before. Great. If I kept going down this path, i might star like liking him again.

I stood up straight as I heard a light yelp. It came from the left of me. It sounded like something running through the woods. More than one something. It was somethings.

"Sophia?" I asked running in the direction of the noise. I saw a flash of blue. Sophia was wearing a blue shirt!

"Sophia," I yelled running faster. "It's Blair! Sophia."

"Help me," I heard her shout. I saw another figure. It was dark and grey. So, all in all, it was a walker. It seemed all walkers wore were grey.

"Hey!. Hey you ugly monkey," I yelled trying to get the walkers attention. I pulled out a pocket knife that was just big enough to destroy the walker's brain. It stopped and turned around and headed towards my direction. I gripped the knife firmly and raised up my hand to strike.

I steadied myself as it rammed into me. I resealed it so that I saw on top. I grabbed it by the neck and started stabbing into it's rotting head. It made its last moan before it went limp.

I immediately got up off of it to get away from the smell before I vomited. I tried not to pay attention to the blood that was all over my shirt and hands.

"Sophia," I called out. "It's okay. You can come out now. Sophia?" I saw her come out from behind a bush and ran over to me with fear still in her eyes. She still held onto her doll that was now dirty and wet. She put her arms around me not caring that my shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh, i'm so glad I found you. Are you okay, Sophia?" She nodded her head.

"I want my mommy," she wept. I held her tight so she knew that I was there and wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back to her. Might be a little lost, but i'm sure we can find our way back to the highway."

"I'm scared. You're not gonna leave me, are you?" She looked up at me with those big wide eyes of hers.

"No ma'am. Not in a million years. Now which way did you come from?"

"From over there," she said pointing toward a tree that was leaning over. It looked like it could fall at any time.

"Okay well, we'll start from over there. Maybe I can finally work on some tracking skills, aye." She gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand and walking toward some hope that we could find our way.

* * *

><p>We had been walking for some time now. Well I have. Sophia was having comfort in taking a ride on my back and having a nice nap. Well I wouldn't blame her. She had been alone in the woods with those dead things running after her. I was thankful that she hadn't been bit or anything. That would be something I sure wouldn't want to deal with.<p>

I sighed. It was getting dark and I knew there was no way we would make it to the highway. All I saw was woods, woods, woods. I felt so naked. I didn't have my gun on me. One or two walkers I can handle, but more than that i'm not quite sure. Between running and having to kill them with a knife, it's a lot of work.

My stomach stared to growl. I remembered I only had a candy bar in my pocket. A snickers. I would save it for the last possible second. I knew Sophia would be hungry too once I woke her up. I looked up at the sky. The sun was nearly gone.

"Damn," I whispered. I would have to find some where we could stay safe, but where. Then it hit me. A tree. We could stay up in a tree, away from the ground. I would have to find a branch high enough off the ground so a walker couldn't climb up it. I shook Sophia awake. She woke with a startle.

"It's okay. I'm just waking you is all." I put her down and stretched. "Sophia, have you ever spent the night in a tree?"

"No."

"Me either, but it's what we're gonna have to do."

"We're still lost," she said looking around. I nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry kiddo. We'll find the others tomorrow. I promise. Come on. Here's a tree right here. You have at least climbed one right?"

"Yes, I have," she said proudly.

"Good." I helped her onto the first branch and she made her way half way up the tree. I made my way up after her. Lucky for us there were a lot of branches so it would be less likely that we would fall out. I decided to get out the snickers to give something for her to do.

"Here ya go. I snagged it at the CDC," I said giving her half of it. She took it and started munching on it. I just stuck my half in my mouth at once. I was craving chocolate more then ever. It tasted so good. Then I remembered I had more in my bag. The bag that had my gun. Ugh. Can't believe this.

I looked over at Sophia. She looked bored as hell, and far some sleep.

"Hey, why don't we play a game."

"What kind of game."

"A hand game. Let's see." I thought of one that she might know. "Do you know slide?" She shook her head yes. "Then we'll start with that one." We play slide for awhile, then got bored of it. I taught her Miss Mary Mack and the hand jive. We also play Rock, paper, scissors, and ended with double this, double that before she fell back asleep. I waited about another hour before I fell asleep. It was completely dark. There was the moon, but it wasn't a light. I watched down on the ground as some deer were passing through.

That was really the only activity that was going on. Finally I went to sleep hoping that we really would find everyone.

* * *

><p>I woke up with an ache in my back. MY legs felt like jelly. I knew it would take some extra concentration to get down. I gave a loud yawn and swung my legs to get some feeling in them. I was surprised we didn't have any problems. The sun was already high in the sky. It was probably around 11 or 12. I just know it felt late. Sophia was still fast asleep.<p>

Even though I really didn't feel like moving, I knew we had to start to find our way to the highway again. I know i'd be weak and would need strength to fight off walkers if need be. I was so thirsty and hungry.

"Sophia," I said shaking her awake. She awoke with a grunt.

"Mom?"

"No, It's Blair. Time to wake. We gotta start trying to find our way back." She yawned and stretched and moved her legs to get some feeling in them as well. I helped her get down without a problem. When we were both out of that tree I hunched over. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. I just need to get myself together before we get going. I'm not getting any younger you know." She gave a little laugh. I took in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Lets go." We started walking to the right of the tree we slept in. After an hour of walking, we came across a small stream. I looked to make sure there were no dead bodies lingering around and listened for some sort of noise before taking a drink from the stream.

We both splashed some on our face and rubbed some water on our arms. I took off my blood stained shirt since I had a tank top underneath, but even the tank top had some blood on it. I washed the shirt as much as I could before slinging it over my shoulder.

"We can stay here for ten more minutes, then we'll start heading off again." There was a noise behind some bushes. I tensed up. So did Sophia. We stepped over to the other side of the creek. I prayed that it wasn't another walker. I took out my pocket knife ready to strike. Finally the thing showed itself. I sighed and put my knife back in my pocket. It was just a buck.

It stared at us waiting for us to make a move.

"Come on Sophia. Let's give it some peace." I led her back onto the trail I had found right by the creek Hunters must come and hunt here. Another hour had passed and there wasn't a trail anymore. I was so lost and didn't know what to do. For all I knew we were going deeper into the woods, hell. I was so frustrated. I felt like I was letting Sophia down.

"Damnit!" I kicked a tree branch that had fallen to the ground. I felt a hand grab mine.

"It'll be okay."

"Thanks, Sophia. Well, I think maybe we should go back. Maybe we'll end up on the right side of the trail."

After another hour going back on the trail, we came by the stream again and took our sips of water. I felt so dirty and wanted a bath so bad, you had no idea. We stayed by the creek for awhile before walking again. By this time it seem like it was maybe five-ish. The bugs were getting worse before they would diffuse for the night. Crickets were chirping. The bids were calming down. Also the sun was starting to set.

Damn. I really don't want to spend another night out here. We got lucky the first night. Who says we'll get lucky again. I heard a thump and looked around. Sophia was laying face down on the ground.

"Sophia," I yelled running over to her. She was pass out cold. I turned her over. There was a gash on her forehead, it was bleeding pretty bad. "Sophia, please wake up." No answer. "Damn, damn, damn!" I ran over to the creek to get some water to splash on her. She still wouldn't budge.

I took my still blood stained shirt and ran it through the water. I went back over to Sophia and wiped her head and tied it around so it could help with the bleeding.

"Okay. Come on. We're gonna get you outta here." I picked her up and held her on my shoulder like a sack of flour. She wasn't that heavy, but she was almost as tall as me, so it was a little difficult. I started walking on the trail again and after what seemed like 15 minutes, the trail was gone. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I heard a slight noise. Maybe a bell, a car alarm maybe. It was faint and far away.

I decided to head in that direction. Maybe i'll find the others there. This might be our chance. I would hear the sound for about every five minutes. When I was waiting for it the next time around, it never happened. Ten minutes went by and still nothing. Damn.

"Just when I thought we were getting some where." I decided to just go on in the direction I was going in. Hopefully the right one. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. Sophia gave no sigh of waking up. I could still feel her heartbeat. I didn't want to carry around a dead child. I don't think I could do it. I'd probably just sit down and not move till someone crossed my path.

After another 20 minutes I heard noises. Footsteps? Or hoofsteps. I was getting tired of seeing deer around here like they didn't have a care in the world. I stopped and listen. Was that voices I heard?

"We'll look around another 15 minutes." Rick?

"Rick," I shouted. "Rick." I jogged over to where the voices were coming from. "Rick!"

"Blair," I heard two different voices say. Rick and Shane. A smile played across my face. I better not be hallucinating.

"Over here." I heard light running coming my way. From out behind a group of tress popped out Rick, Shane, and Carl.

"OH my god," Rick said running over to me. Shane and Carl followed.

"Aunt Blair! We were looking for you," Carl said hugging me around my waist.

"I bet. I'm okay kiddo."

"What happened?"

"You want me to start from the beginning or could you please take her. She's killing my back. Rick took a hold of Sophia while I stretched and moved around my arms.

"Well, it's been over eight minutes and you're just now finding me.

"I knew I shouldn't of let you go out there," said Shane. He brought me into a hug. "Damn, girl. You really know how to scare someone."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't my plan to spend the night in a tree. It's not really that glamorous as it may seem."

"The important thing is that you are alright," said Rick. "We got to get back and get Sophia some help. How long has she been out?"

"Awhile. She passed out and hit her head."

"Walk and talk," said Rick.

"What happened to you," asked Shane walking beside me with his gun in one hand and his other around me. "I...we were really worried. Couldn't even sleep knowing you were out there."

"Jeez Shane, I missed you too." I had my arm around his waist because it was support. My body was killing me and I needed the support I could get. "I'm just real tired. I can't even think right now."

"I just want to make sure you're alright." I looked up at him.

"I'm fine. Really I am. Just need some food and i'll be 100 percent." He chuckled.

"Food. That's it." I thought back to the other day before I had found Sophia and what I was thinking about.

"You know, I had been thinking when I was out there."

"Oh no," he said.

"No, no. It's not bad or some sort of plan. I was just thinking before all this stuff happened."

"Oh? Is that right. That's funny cause...cause I had been doing some thinking for the time you've been gone." He had a tiny smile hidden in the corner of his mouth. He looked over at me. His eyes were telling me something, but I had no idea what.

"Shane, I..." There was a noise up ahead. We stopped and listened. Shane let go of me and pointed his gun. Out walked a buck. I sighed.

"If I see that damn buck one more damn time."

"Better than seeing a walker," said Shane. "Shane was about to shoot.

"Shane, wait," said Rick. Carl was walking toward the buck. Shane had a wide smile on his face and lowered his gun. I watched as Carl got closer. A smile came cross my face. It was the sweetest thing. I'd be damn if Carl got to tough the buck. The buck had its head lowered, eating stings off the ground.

Carl looked back for a split second. We all nodded to tell him to keep going.

The buck looked in our direction and also watched as Carl came closer to it. I was surprised it hadn't ran away. There was a loud sound that took me out of my trance. I jumped up out of my skin.

Carl and the buck were both on the ground.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Carl!" I took a hold of Sophia as Rick and Shane ran over to him. I jogged over with Sophia. Shane pointed his gun looking around.

My mind took a second to register what was going on. Carl was shot? Here i'm thinking he just passed out. I didn't want to think of Carl being shot.

It was like Rick all over again. One bad thing after another was happening, and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.

* * *

><p>Pretty long chapter. Hope it can hold you over till the next time I update.<p>

so Sophia is alive. Well alive and passed out. Just remember what I said. Most characters I save, will eventually die in a different situation and time.


	17. please come back

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 17: please come back**

Hey guys, i'm here with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Ya'll really make my day when I read a review. Those were some of the best reviews I've had!

Sharpey-00, I'll have those flash backs next chapter! I've finally got it all worked out.

* * *

><p>It was just one thing after another. Sophia and I, lost. Sophia passes out and hits her head. Now Carl is shot and we all are running toward a house that's supposedly up ahead. Rick was up ahead running with Carl in his hands. Then it was Shane pushing forward the guy who shot Carl, by accident. I have come to terms that it was an accident. Then it was me running with Sophia, trying to keep up. She had opened her eyes for a few seconds, but were closed again.<p>

Running with a child that was almost as tall as you is not easy. Even if I was on the track team, I was having trouble.

"How far," Rick yelled.

"About half mile that way," said the guy, who told us his name was Otis. Half a mile, might as well kill me now. "Talk to Hershel. He'll help your boy." Poor Otis. The guy was out of breath and Shane was pushing him forward to keep on moving.

"Blair, hurry up," Shane yelled, not taking a second to look back

"I'm trying," I yelled back. "It's not easy running with someone almost as tall as you are." If he thought it was easy, I'd just like him to run carrying Rick. Shane trotted back to me.

"You keep going," Shane said to Otis. "Here. I'll take her." I gave him Sophia and he put her over his should. I took the bag he was carrying in return.

We started off in alight jog. I was still behind because I was still tired from yesterday. We got to the house and I took back Sophia. The house was a decent house. It was white with a large porch. Rick had came out standing on the porch. He looked really shaken up. I wondered what was happening and if Carl was still alive. Rick had a large blood stain on his shirt.

"He's alive," asked Otis. "He still alive?" Rick didn't answer. He wiped his hand over his forehead leaving some blood, Carl's blood, on it. Shane went up to Rick and took out a cloth.

"Hey, it's okay," he said as he wiped his forehead, and then gave Rick the cloth. Rick just looked at his blood stained hands. "Okay, i'll take it from you."

They both headed inside with Otis and me behind.

"Just lay her here on the couch," Otis told me. I sat on the couch holding Sophia. I couldn't go back there and have to deal with this all over again. First Rick, now Carl. Dose God not like this family? What the hell did Carl do to get shot? Especially the way we're living now. Can't go to a hospital. Probably doesn't have everything to make sure he's out of danger's way.

I held Sophia close and rocked back and forth trying to get her to wake and to keep my mind off things. Rick and Shane came from the back room five minutes later. Nobody said anything. Rick told me with his eyes what was happening. Carl was still alive, but not really sure if he will make. After ten minutes went by, Rick started to blame himself. Shane started talking to him and telling him not to think like that and what not. Rick was lucky to have a friend like Shane.

Even if there was that Lori situation.

"Rick," said a girl that came from the room Carl was in. "He needs blood." Shane got up and followed after them. I still sat on the couch. I could here Carl crying from the room. It made me uncomfortable and squirm in my seat. Just listening to him cry made me want to kill someone if it meant that he wouldn't be in pain any more. They couldn't put him under, so the poor boy had to be awake for them to do whatever it was that they were doing.

Carl let out a loud scream loud enough to shatter glass. I just wanted to get out of here. Sophia jumped awake and started to panic.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Sophia. Nothing's happening. Just...it's okay. Be still."

"Who's that," she asked frantic.

"It's just Carl, but he's okay. He's going to be fine.

"Stop, you're killing him," I heard Rick yell. Oh, god.

"Do it now," I heard Shane yell a minuet later. Sophia sat in my lap covering her ears.

"Here's some water for her," said a young girl. Carl's cries died down. From my guess, he probably passed out from that pain.

"Thanks. Here Sophia, drink up." She took the cup and gulped it down. Rick and Shane came out the room.

"He's fine," said Shane. "Stable for now." Rick sat in a chair by the door.

"Lori has to be here, Shane. She has to know."

"Okay. I get that. Ima handle it, but you gotta handle your end."

"My end?"

"Your end is being here for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive. There's no way i'd let you walk out that door. I mean i'd break your legs if you tried." What a sense of humor."

"Here, I made a sandwhich," said the girl who gave me the water.

"Thank you." I took the plate and gave it to Sophia who was more then happy to take it. Sophia broke off a part and gave it to me. What a good kid.

"You're right," said Rick.

"When am I ever wrong," said Shane. Wait, why is he right? I missed it. Well, at least Shane got some type of smile on Rick's face. Then Shane ruined it when he started talking about Lori when Rick was in the hospital. This was one of those times where I didn't want to hear about Lori.

"You got the hard part, just leave the rest to me." They were such best friends. I could just put this moment as a picture and put it on a card. I wish I had words to comfort Rick. I had no idea what to say. I could say what I felt, but I couldn't get any words out.

The door open and out stepped a man who looked around his 50s or 60s.

"He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How? You saw how he was."

"I know and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others."

This was not sounding good. I could only think about what he had to do to get those pieces out.

"there's more. His belly's extended, his pressure has dropped, which means there's internal bleeding." I gave out a sigh. "The fragment must of nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open him up, find the bleeder, and stitch it up. And he can't move while i'm in there, and I mean at all. If he reacts the same as before, i'll sever an artery and he'll be dead minutes."

"If I try this, then i'll need to put him under, but he wont be able to breath on his own." Either way, it's bad.

"What'll it take," asked Rick.

"You need a respirator," said Otis. "What else?"

"the tube that goes with it. Extra surgical supplies. Suchers."

"If you had all that you could save him."

"If I had all that, I could try."

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago. The high school!"

"That's what I was thinking. They set up a fema shelter there. It was over run last time I saw. Maybe it's cleared now.

"I said leave the rest to me," Shane said. "Is it too late to take that back?"

"I hate you going alone." Shane brushed Rick off.

"Doc. wont you give me a list and draw me a map." What! He wasn't serious about going alone!

"You wont need a map, I'll take you there."

"Otis, no," said an older lady whom I guess was his wife or a girlfriend. I'll just go with wife.

"Honey, we don't have time. I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fellow takes this on alone." Well as happy as I am, if I were his wife I would of been told him "hell to the no you're not going" and no questions asked.

"I'll be alright."

"You sure about this," asked Shane.

"Do you even know what all he's talking about looks like?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"I'm a volunteer emt. We can talk about this till next Sunday, or we can do it now."

"I'll take now."

"Alright. I'll gather some things." I looked at Shane, and he looked at me.

"Where is she? Your wife," I heard the girl say. I inwardly sighed. Here we go, being separated again. As mush as I wanted Shane to go and get the stuff needed to save my nephew's life, I wanted him to stay here...with me.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Sophia breaking me away from Shane's eye contact.

"There's a bathroom right up stairs," said the older woman. Second door to the right.

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure," I said nodding. "Come on." I padded Rick's shoulder telling him everything was going to be okay. He in return took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. Sophia and I went up stairs to where the bathroom would be.

"I'll be right here," I said to her as she walked in. I waited for her to finish. A house that still has running water. I wonder if i'll be able to take a shower. I heard the door shut. I guess Shane and Otis were on there way. Sophia came out and we headed back down stairs and went out on the porch.

"Stay right here," I told here as I walked over the the truck, where Shane was. Rick was over by Otis and his wife.

Shane turned and looked my had a light smirk on his face.

"Come to see me off," he said jokingly.

"Actually I am, cowboy. Trying to save the day?"

"Naw, just trying to do what I think is right." I gave him a small smile.

"Well, just come back in one piece," I said crossing my arms. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't. I looked down at the ground and shifted and blinked to keep myself from crying. Damn, why am I so emotional.

"Hey, hey now," he said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tight, just in case this could be the last time.

"I promise you. Ain't nothing gonna stop me from coming back, you hear?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I gave a sigh to calm my nerves.

"You promise."

"Promise. Whatever it takes," he said as he tilted my chin to look up at him.

"Whatever it takes," I whispered. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he put his forehead against mine.

"Whatever it takes," he said one more time before he got into the truck. I turned and faced Rick. He gave me one his surprised looks.

"It's not what you think," I said in a babyish tone and walked back to the porch. Sophia followed me inside.

"Do you love him," she asked, which caught me off guard a little.

"What?"

"Do you love Shane?" I rattled this in my brain for a moment and a small smile crept onto my face.

"Yes, I recon I do. You wont tell right?" She shook her head no and zipped her lips by dragging her finger across her lips and threw away the key. I chuckled and tussled her hair. I loved Shane Andrew Walsh. I just hope he comes back. I don't think I could forgive myself if I never got to tell him.

Pleas come back.

* * *

><p>another chapter done! I would of updated yesterday, but I was rally tired and mostly slept all day.<p>

I decided to give Shane a middle name. It just popped into my head, so I went with it...until next time, happy reading.


	18. flashbacks

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 18: flashbacks**

Here we are again. Another day, another chapter. I'm trying to plan out these chapters so i'll have stuff to write till October when season 3 starts! This chapter really took me a couple of days to write. I kept getting stuck, then i'd have to rewrite things. This was just frustrating. But now I am finally finished with it, thank god.

Please enjoy, this chapter was like battling monster.

oh and the flashbacks aren't really anything. Just a bunch of PG stuff. So no adult stuff here...yet.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since Shane had left. I was miserable. All I could think about if he was safe and being careful. Maggie had came back with Lori a little bit over an hour ago. Then she started being an ungrateful bitch because Hershel was a vet instead of a doctor who worked on people. She needs to be happy that there is someone who knows how to operate.<p>

I checked in on Carl to see how he was doing. He was as white as a sheet. Poor boy. If he makes it through this, this would be one hell of a story to tell his kids if he ever makes it that far. If any of us even live for like the next ten years.

Sophia also came in to see how he was. She didn't say much. Just that she knew he'll be alright. It was so dark out. I kept thinking if Shane and Otis would make it back. I had to pace back and forth not to go crazy. Soon it was going to be my turn to give blood. Lucky for Carl, Rick and I had the same blood type. A positive. Unlike Lori, she had A negative, and I don't think Carl needs negativity running through his blood stream.

Rick had given so much blood already. They were trying to take as much as they could from him before he collapsed. Hershel wanted to save me for when they would really need some more blood for Carl. Which made sense I guess. Rick was trying t leave to go after Shane. Which was not helping my nerves.

I could just picture it. They're corned somewhere by walkers. One or both of them is getting ripped to pieces. One of them has a broken body part. They shot themselves because they knew there was no way out. Oh, the list was endless.

These bad thoughts just need to go away before I go after Shane myself myself. Rick started talking about the time Shane stole the principal's car. Everyone knew that story. I rolled my eyes every time I heard it, but this time I didn't mind hearing it. It was comforting. Just how I use to think of that time we shared on graduation night from time to time.

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for picking me up," Blair said as she got into the car. "This party was the lamest thing I've been to."<em>

_"No problem. Always here if you need me, I told you that."_

_"I tried calling Rick, but he didn't answer. Must be with Lori."_

_"Why do you dislike that woman," Shane asked as he pulled away from the house party and drove down the now quiet street. _

_"What are you talking about? She's the one who doesn't like me. And besides, she's a bit of a bitch don't ya think?" Shane chuckled a bit._

_"Yeah, I recon so."_

_"See, Rick doesn't have the guts to tell her. He's always so nice to her, and for some reason she wants him to be mean to her. I don't get it. It's like she's trying to drive him away."_

_"I wouldn't worry 'bout it too much, darling. They both love each other and both to stubborn to let each other go." Blair shrugged her shoulders._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"Your brother is suppose to come over to my place later," Shane said tapping on the wheel. "You wanna just come over and you can leave with him?" Blair tilted her head to the side debating if she should. Knowing her past feelings for him, she'd better not, but then again._

_"Sure, why not," she said with a big smile._

* * *

><p>"How ya'll holding up," I asked as I walked in the room. Rick was in one chair and Lori in the other.<p>

"Fine, for now," asked Rick eating a sandwich.

"Have you eaten?" I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, it's about my turn to give up some blood. Lucky we both have the same blood type." I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Carl.

"I'm real grateful for this, Blair. I know how much you hate needles."

"Oh, I'd do anything for my nephew. Saw off my finger and reattach it to his if need be."

"I know," Rick said softly.

"I just hope ya'll are not going around blaming yourselves or each other."

"Don't have to worry about that right now."

"Okay," I said walking out. "Call if you need me." Surprisingly I ran into Glenn and T-dog in the hallway.

"Well, glad to see some of you. I hope Carol is okay."

"Yeah except for the fact that she's worried about Sophia being gone and all," said T-dog.

"I guess it's good news that I found her." Both of their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"You found Sophia," Glenn said slowly. I nodded.

"She's sleeping right now. Been a long day, you know." They both nodded. "Guess i'll let ya'll go see them," I said stepping around them and sat back down on the couch in day dream land.

* * *

><p><em>"Rick just called," said Shane coming into the livingroom where Blair was eating some leftovers. "Said he wont be able to come by. I can take you home right now if you want."<em>

_"Can you take me after i'm done eating? And I want to finish this movie."_

_"Well damn, why don't you just spend the night," Shane said sitting right next to Blair, sipping on a coke._

_"Is that an invitation or are you just joking," Blair said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Shane thought for a moment wondering if it would be a good idea or not._

_"Either one, but I wouldn't mind if you did stay...over." Blair's heart did a little flip into her throat and went back down to it's original place._

_"It's almost two in the morning so might as well," she said with a shrug and then took another bite of steak. _

_"Good. I'll be the gentlemen that I am and let you have the bed." Blair gave a little snort. _

_"That's a first."_

_"What? You don't think i'm a gentlemen now?" _

_"That hurts," he said patting where his heart was._

_"Oh please. You have a big enough ego and you're more like a play boy."_

_"Oh I've changed miss Blair Grimes. Besides, this is a small town. You go through them pretty fast."_

_"Shane, you are so dumb," Blair said hitting him and laughing her head off. Shane laughed along with her, stopping most of her hits. "I don't know what to do with you. I hope you didn't tell Tina that to make her dump you."_

_"Nah. And for your information I broke up her."_

_"Hmm, why is that?" They both calmed down the laughter. Blair tilted her head, eager to know the question. _

_"She just wasn't the right girl," Shane said fully looking at Blair with a serious look in his eyes._

* * *

><p>I watched as Lori and Rick went outside with frustration on their faces. I sighed. Most likely there would be a fight. Knowing them, not a big one, but still a fight or argument. I just want Carl to come out of this alive so we can all go back to the way things were.<p>

The silence was killing me. All I heard was the ticking sound of the clock. Every tick was a moment that Shane had not return, and it was killing me. Right now i'd be less worried if I was being chased by some walkers if Shane was right by my side.

There were raised voices outside. I knew it. I couldn't hear them, but I knew it was about Carl. Didn't even need a brain to figure that out. I laid my head on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes in thought. Maybe time would pass if I just thought, and not think about the bad things. Good things that had happened.

* * *

><p><em>When the movie was over, Shane had given one of his shirts to Blair to sleep in. He had also given her a pair of his PJ pants with the draw strings so she could tie them up without having them fall to her ankle. She looked in the mirror and let out a little laugh. <em>

_She never thought she would be in Shane's clothes. It just seemed all of a sudden. This whole thing. From the time he picked her up. To the time they were sitting on the couch. Until now. She took in a deep breath and let it out before she came out of the bathroom. _

_She opened the door to fins Shane making up the bed for her. He turned his head to look at her and almost laughed._

_"How do I look," she asked, chuckling. _

_"Like you're being eaten alive," he replied with a big smile on his face. _

_"Ha, very funny. You know, you have a messy room for being the only one who lives here."_

_"So I've noticed. You know i'm not the neatest person. Well bed's all made up. I'll let you get some sleep."_

_"But i'm not tired yet. At least stay up and talk till I feel sleepy." Blair hoped into bed and sat up and put the covers over her. "Please."_

_"Fine. Anything for you," Shane said sitting down next to her._

* * *

><p>"Blair," I heard as some shook me. I must of fallen asleep because I was now laying down. "Blair, get up we need you." I opened my eyes to see Rick. I jumped up quick.<p>

"What is it?"

"Carl, he awoke and he..he had a seizure and...and he needs more blood."

"Say no more," I said as I went back into the room Carl was in. I sat down in the chair that Rick had been sitting in. Oh gosh, I hate needles. I took my mind somewhere else not to think what was going in my arm and what would be coming out of it.

* * *

><p><em>Blair and Shane stayed up for about half an hour before Blair felt tired. They both were laying on their sides looking at each other.<em>

_"I think i'm gonna call it a night," she said rubbing her forehead. "I can't stay up any longer." Blair switched from her side to her back._

_"Already? That was quick." Blair in fact was not tired. She didn't want this moment to end up being awkward so she decided that she would try and go to sleep. _

_"Your boring voice made me sleepy," she said laughing. _

_"Is that so," Shane said before starting a tickle war. "Am I boring now?" Blair could barely breath from laughing so much._

_"Stop! You know i'm really ticklish there!" Shane held her down as he tickled her down as he tickled her sides._

_"I'll stop till you admit i'm not boring." _

_"Okay,okay. You're... not boring, dang!" Blair tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He finally stopped. He held her arms to her side as they both caught their breath. _

_"Okay, now you wore me out," said Blair taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. _

_"I'll let you get some sleep then," said Shane as he slid the back of his across her cheek slowly. There were only a few seconds of space between them before Shane's lips touched Blair's._

* * *

><p>After Hershel had taken some blood from me, I sat on the floor of Carl's room. Rick was telling how Carl had woken up and was talking about the deer we saw in the woods. That damn deer. Was that the reason I kept seeing it? Was it trying to tell me this whole situation would happen?<p>

If I ever see another deer again, I'm just going to run, run in the other direction.

"Why is it better for Carl to live in this world. He talked about the deer. Lori, he talked about the deer."

Hershel came back into the room and took Carl's pulse.

"He's still losing blood faster then we can replace it. With the swelling in his abdomen, we can't wait much longer. He's just going to slip away. Now I need you, right now, to if you want to do this cause I think your boy is out of time. I need you to make a choice."

"A choice," Lori asked.

"A choice," said Rick. "You have to tell me what it is. Tell me what it is." Lori hesitated before she gave an answer.

"We do it." Giving Carl a chance is okay in my book. I got up off the floor as Patricia brought in a steel table. I helped as we moved Carl from the bed to the table. Patricia brought in a pan that had different medical instruments. Oh yeah, I definitely wouldn't be staying long in here.

"Bring that lamp over here," Patricia told me. I did what I was told and handed it to her. She took off the lamp shade and turned it on.

"Ya'll may want to step out," said Hershel as he was about to make an incision. I was about to high tail it out of there, before a sound came to my ears and I froze in place. There was a car pulling into the front yard. My heart was caught in my throat.

Rick went to the window to look outside.

"Oh my god, Shane," Rick said as he almost flew out the room with Lori and Hershel in tow.

"Stay here with him," he told Patricia. I almost fainted. I just about dragged myself to the window to look out of it. I watched as the truck came to a stop and a figure got out of the driver's side. It was Shane. If I was a gymnast, I would of done back flips.

Shane looked like he had been through hell and back. Wait a second. Why wasn't Otis with him. I didn't anyone else in the truck. I watched as Hershel about stormed back in the house with one of the bags.

"Good god," I whispered. Rick pulled Shane into a hug. I walked to the front door went out on the porch. Shane looked at me for only a second before looking away. I tilted my head. He looked away like a guilty person would. What would he have to be guilty about?

"Lets just go inside," I heard Rick say. "Come on." Oh my God. Shane stared limping along as Rick helped him. How the hell did that happen. I held the door open for Rick and Shane with Lori and Maggie trailing behind.

Just what the hell happened out there. Shane would barely look at me. Whatever it was, it was not good, and I was going to find out what.

* * *

><p>Yes, done. Hopefully I wont have that much trouble write next chapter. Please review.<p>

Until next time, happy reading. Oh and does anyone have a pottermore?


	19. everything will be alright

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 19: Everything will be all right**

Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm not going to lie, but I've been really lazy. I haven't felt like doing anything. I got the urge to write today, so here I am with another chapter. Yay! Pretty soon i'm finally going to get the walking dead game. I've been itching to play. I've played the demo on the ps3, but it wasn't enough.

Enough chit chat...on with the story.

Oh and there's some maturity in this chapter. Just a warning! I am an immature person. I was seriously cracking up trying to write this, so I hope it's hot enough for you. I was listening to Paula Cole's Feelin love and R. Kelly's bump n grind, so it should be good. Both good songs if you haven't heard them.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. Hershel was done with extracting the bullet fragments from Carl. Thankfully Carl was going to be fine. All he needed to do was rest and recover. Afterwards, Rick went with Hershel to tell dear Patricia the news of Otis. I sat in the living room on the floor, in a dark corner.<p>

I listened to the cries of Patricia. I wondered how long her and Otis had been together. Ten years or 20, and just for it to end like this. It really just broke my heart. Lori came in from outside and went into the room Carl was in. Shane came in a few seconds after her, limping.

He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He looked over to me and just nodded. Just a nod. Then he too went in to Carl's room. I just sighed. I couldn't help but wonder. Was he going in there for Carl or going in there for...Lori. Look at me, we're not even together and I could feel that hint of jealousy.

He came back out, looking miles and miles away. He started coming over in my direction, but then Maggie came over to him with some clothes in hand.

"Bathroom's upstairs," she said handing him the clothes. "Brought you some clothes. Wont fit, they were Otis's." She walked away with her head down. Shane went up stairs to change or take a shower or whatever. I just sat in the corner staring into space. Till I got up to go and see Carl. Just wanted to see how he was doing.

Lori was by his side holding his hand and running his head affectionately. I remember when my mom would do that just before I would go to sleep. I guess you could say she was lucky since she passed away before the world went to shit. Dad too. Both of them were gone.

"Hey, still hasn't made a peep huh?" I sat on the edge of the bed. She shook her head no.

"Hopefully soon. I'd like to hear his voice again. Just to know he's alright."

"Well, he's stable. I'm pretty sure he'll wake up in no time and be back to his normal self." We were quiet for a few minutes. It was getting kind of awkward. We really weren't keen on each other. Either she'd be a bitch to me or I'd be one to her.

"I think this is one of our once in a blue moon occasions when we're civil to each other."

"Yeah, it always seems to happen when tragedy hits," I said with a dry laugh. She nodded agreeing. Rick walked in looking a little bit more relaxed.

"How is she," asked Lori.

"She's taking it pretty hard. She's calmed down a bit, but she just lost someone. Her husband. No one expects her to be just fine. Maybe if I hadn't.."

"Hey now, stop that," I said. "Things happen. It's not your fault. How could you possibly know that Carl would get shot. You wouldn't, so stop trying to blame yourself."

"She's right," said Lori backing me up. "Carl needs us and it wont do any good if you keep thinking those thoughts." Lori stood up from her chair and walked over to hug Rick. "He's going to be fine. Our baby boy will be fine."

I gave an inward sigh as I watched them. Being parents has to be the hardest thing. All this stress and wondering if your kid's going to be okay. Yeah I wanted to be a mom, but the messed up part was that my body wouldn't let me. It was the most devastating news I had ever received. There was an option to adopt, but I at least wanted to have a kid of my own.

Was that too much to ask for? Apparently yes since I couldn't have one. I stood up from the bed.

"Just came to see how he was doing. I'll leave you two alone."

"It's okay you can stay, Blair," said Rick pulling away from Lori.

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to see how Sophia is doing."

"You found Sophia," asked Lori with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Rick didn't tell you."

"No," she said looking at Rick.

"Found us right before Carl was..." I didn't finish the sentence. I didn't have to. I walked out of the room and went up to Maggie's room where she let Sophia sleep. Sophia was still knocked out. That's what i'd like to be right now. I was tired, but didn't really want to sleep. I walked back out of the room and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face to help keep me awake.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you were in here," I said looking slightly embarrassed. Shane was standing there in his boxers with the water still running, and to my surprised his hair was shaven off.

"What happened to your hair," I asked still standing in the doorway.

"I uh...just needed something different."

"Well you certainly got what you were aiming for, but it doesn't look bad if that's what you're wondering." I didn't want to say what was really on my mind. The man looked fine as hell. I had to hide a smirk that was trying to appear on my face.

I could tell Shane was biting the inside of his cheek. He looked down at the sink and sighed.

"Shane, what is it," I said shutting the door and rushing over to him. "Did something happen?" He sat down on the toilet that held his clothes.

"Blair, I can't lie to you. I just can't." He held his head in his hands. I put my arms around him to let him know that I was there. If there was one thing I was good at, it was letting people know it was going to be okay.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I wont tell anybody. It'll just be between us." He pulled away and looked me in the eye. He took my hands in his and stood up.

"The whole time while I was gone, all I could think of was getting back here...to you. Blair Grimes, I love you. I just...I love you so much. And..and If I couldn't get back here to tell you that...I just couldn't let that happen."

My heart was beating fast. As soon as he said I love you. I thought my heart was going to explode. I couldn't believe that he just said that. I was afraid to say anything in case I was dreaming or if he never said those words, but I took that chance and said what had been on my mind. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad you came back because then I wouldn't have been able to tell you that...I love you."

"I do, I really do," I said looking back at him. He squeezed my hands a little and closed his eyes.

"Can you say it again. I just want to hear it in case I don't hear it again."

"Why?" He opened his eyes.

"Please." I gave him a shy smile. It felt so weird to say it out loud.

"I love you," I said more with ease.

"I shot him," Shane blurted out. The smile dropped on my face. I looked at him confused. "I shot Otis. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I..I just...I love you and I want to be with you. I just did the first thing that popped into my head. I.. and, and Carl.." I cut him off by placing my lips onto his. He returned it after a few seconds.

"Whatever it takes, remember," I said pulling away. "I love you, very much. You said you'll get the stuff for Carl and you did. Top priority. It's sad, but i'm not going any where. I promise you. We'll work the whole Otis situation out together."

"Thank you," he said softly. He put his forehead to mine. "I will never let anything happen to you. One day i'm gonna marry you." I couldn't help but have a wide ass smile on my face.

"Let's hope the priest will be alive," I said chuckling. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Then he kissed me. Hips were so soft and tender against mine, I could melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist and held me closer. My hands would of found their way into his hair, but he shaved it all off.

"Tell me you love me again," he said kissing my along my neck.

"I love you," I said trying to stifle a moan. My back found its way up against the wall as he kissed me more passionately on the lips. I could feel his tight muscles flex underneath my arms. His strong hands made their way to my butt and he squeezed. I could feel him getting hard against my jeans. A light moan escaped past my lips begging him to continue.

I wanted him again. Just like that night I had him on my graduation night. I felt his finger tips lightly brush across my stomach as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them a little pass my butt before we switched places. He had pushed his clothes to floor and sat me down and proceeded to take my jeans off slowly. His eyes followed every inch that became exposed until me jeans were completely off and were mixed in the pile of his old clothes.

His lips found mine once more as his large hands roamed all over my body. From my thighs to my chest to my stomach and back. He left hot trails as his hands traveled up my sides to pull up my shirt. I helped him take it off and threw it to the floor.

My body felt cool with the lack of clothes, but was soon replaced with warmth as his body touched mine. I arched my back and tilted my head back enjoying his strong, muscular body against mine. He left sweet trail of kisses along my neck and atop my breasts. He took both my hands and brought them over my head while his over hand pulled down the cups of my bra making my breast spill out into the open.

He didn't waist any time. His hot mouth covered one as his hand held and squeezed the other. I let out a gasp and arched my back a little more enjoying the feeling he was giving me. I didn't want it to end. He knew how to handle me and knew what I liked. His tongue circled my nipple the way my toes would curl up from the pleasure he was giving me.

My hands moved over his toned back. I just about clawed and scratched his back trying to keep control of myself.

"Shane," I whispered.

"Yes baby," he said, his head now hovering over mine, our lips almost touching.

"I need you right now," I said slowly. He kissed my neck and replied.

"Whatever you want." He lifted my up off the toilet and undid my bra with one hand and was taking off my panties with the other. Once he undid my bra, I threw it to the floor and helped him out of his boxes as I stepped out of my panties. There we were, standing there naked taking in each other others bodies.

He realized the shower was still on, so he picked me up and stepped into the tub and sat me down. The water was refreshing as was Shane holding me close to his warm body. The water poured over us as we kissed passionately. I felt Shane's manhood pressed against my inner thigh and it drove me crazy. It was large and full. I was about ready to pounce on Shane, but before I could he brought us down to the bottom of the tub. He sat as I straddled him rubbing my now wet body up against his.

The water rolled down my back making this a new and exciting experience for me. I had never done it in the shower before. I felt all giddy inside. Before I knew it, Shane picked me up lightly and pushed himself into me. I let out a moan as my hands circled around him and held onto the edge of the tub. He kissed my neck as his hands stayed on my butt lifting me up and down.

I let out a couple of moans as he pushed in and out of me. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head. This was just as good as the first time if not better.

I was tingling all over with joy and excitement. The heat from our bodies was intoxicating.

"Shane," I whispered in his ear. It could only come out as a whisper. I could hardly catch my breath enjoying the pleasure he was giving me.

"Say my name again, baby."

"Shane," I said once more. My hands gripped the edge of the tub tighter. I loved the feeling of his toned muscles moved under me with every movement. He quickened his pace. His soft lips found mine again. His tongue slid over my lips before they slipped passed them. We both moaned into the kiss. He was making me feel so good inside and out.

I was almost at my climax and so was he the way he was pulsing inside of me. He said my name in a hushed tone against my lips. I tilted my head back as his hands pressed me closer to him and trusted his hips faster. His warm and inviting mouth made its way to my left breast.

"Shane, don't stop," I said knowing my climax was about to hit. I didn't want this to end. I held it off as long as I could. I felt him release inside of me as my climax washed over me, almost drowning me with intense pleasure. I let out a loud moan, wondering if anyone could hear me. At the moment I didn't care.

Shane kissed atop my nose, then each of my cheeks, placed a few on my neck, and lastly gave me one forever lasting kiss on my lips. I knew this memory would be implanted in my mind forever.

"I love you," he said as his hands slid up to my back.

"Mmm, I love you too," I whispered into his ear, recovering from my intense climax, coming back down to earth.

We had gotten up and washed each over in the most soothing way. When we got out, he turned off the water and put a towel around me drying me off in one of the most loving way he could show. I watched him as he did, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and gave me a kiss to the lips.

In my mine, Shane was the perfect man. No matter what he did. I will always love him and was not going to let him go or let anything or anybody come between us. Even if it kills me.

I didn't want to leave this bathroom. I wanted to stay here forever. It was our little place and I felt safe. As safe as I ever felt. Being here, it felt like nothing could get us. I didn't have any troubles and no worries. Yes, I know we couldn't just stay here in this bathroom, but it was nice to think that we could.

I was dressed before him, since I was dried before him.

"See you downstairs," I said opening the door wide enough for me to slip out.

"See ya, love," he said with a wink. I blew him a kiss and he caught it and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. I chuckled and closed the door and then made my way downstairs trying to hide the smile that was stuck on my face.

* * *

><p>Yay, done with another chapter. It seriously took me forever to write this. Like I said, i'm immature. Hope you liked it and i'll try to not be lazy and update at a decent time.<p>

Happy reading.


	20. missing

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 20: Missing**

Here we are with another chapter. I have a lot planed for this story and I just wanna tell everything that's gonna happen, but sadly we both have to be patient. This chapter is short. Not a lot really goes on in here, it's more of a filler chapter. Like how tv shows will have an episode for no reason.

Jenner finally has a reason for not being blown up at the CDC. I haven't forgotten about him. I don't know if you have or not.

Oh yeah, I think it's really cool that now you can have a story cover. Why didn't they do this before. How many of you like it. The thing that gets on my nerves is that the page is now bigger and I have to scroll over to read and the different text styles don't help any.

And the story cover is Blair. That's how she would look like..just with little bit shorter hair. If you recognize, I made that off the walking dead make your own avatar. I did that awhile ago.

* * *

><p>I ended up falling asleep in a chair after I had came downstairs. I was really tired or just worn out from doing the dirty with Shane. I smiled like an idiot every time I thought about it. I wonder what Rick would think? Most likely be mad and throw a fit. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Brothers, what are you going do with them.<p>

I was outside with everyone collecting rocks for a funeral for Otis. Which was more sad because we didn't have a body to bury. Not having a body at a funeral is like having a pool with no water. Bad analogy, but it was all I could think of. I could hear a motorcycle. I smiled and looked up. The rest f our group was coming down the road.

"That'll be your mom, Sophia." Sophia stood up slightly bouncing up and down. T-dog went inside to tell Rick and Lori that the rest of us was here.

The RV parked and out jumped Carol.

"Mommy," Sophia said running toward her. It was like Carol couldn't believe her eyes. Carol embraced Sophia in a tight hug, crying.

"Where did you find her," asked Carol.

"I"m not really sure, but a walker was chasing after her. Luckily I got her before the walker could."

"Oh, thank you, Blair," Carol said letting out a sob. Rick and Lori walked out with Hershel and Patricia behind them.

"How is he," asked Dale.

"He's gonna pull through," said Lori. "Thanks to Hershel and his people."

"And Shane," Rick added. I watched Shane shift uncomfortably. "We would of lost Carl if it wasn't for him." Dale let out a sigh and hugged Rick while carol gave Lori a hug, while Sophia stayed extra close to her mom.

"How did it happen?"

"Hunting accident. That's all. Just a stupid accident." Shane shifted again. I put my hand on his shoulder telling him not to worry.

* * *

><p>Everyone got together and the rocks we had gathered. Patricia put the last rock on top before Hershel began speaking on behalf of Otis. I stood across from Shane who had this look on his face like he was miles away.<p>

"Shane, will you speak for Otis," asked Hershel.

"I'm not good at it," said Shane trying to brush it off. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him. Will you share his final moments, please," cried Patricia. Shane looked at me for a second. We both shared this secret and knew that he would have to lie. It sure didn't help any bit with Shane wearing Otis's clothes. I gave him a slight nod, one that no one would notice.

"I need to know. I need to know his death had meaning." Jeez. Shane moved his head about trying to figure out what to say, but playing it off like he didn't know where to start.

"We were about done. We were down to our last rounds. I was limping, it was pretty bad. 'we got to save the boy' that's what he said. He gave me his backpack and shoved me ahead. 'Run' he said, 'i'll take the rear and cover you.' Then when I looked back..." Shane hesitated. Patricia looked like she was on edge.

Shane walked forward to the barrel of rocks and continued. "If not for Otis, I'd never made it out alive." He grabbed a rock and held it. "And that goes for Carol too. It was Otis. He saved us both. His death did have meaning," he said looking at Patricia. Shane went and placed the rock on the pile. That had to have been the worst five minutes of my life. Watching someone have to lie about another person's death.

I didn't want to say Shane killed him. I mean technically the walkers were what killed him. Even though Shane practically handed Otis to Death itself. I sighed. After the funeral, Dale asked our group to meet by the RV in five minutes. I wondered what for. I leaned on the RV with my arms crossed, waiting for everyone to show up. Shane had gotten his set of clothes and had changed into them. I rolled my eyes as he came out the house. He still had that police hat on his head, but I guess he made up for it with his blue button up shirt that was rolled to his elbows and cargo pants.

He had something pink in his hand. I smile as he came closer. It was my gun. I had forgotten all about it with all this crazy mess happening.

"Here. I had it in my bag when we found you and Sophia in the woods. I just forgot to give it to you after Carl was...you know." He handed it to me and I took it and looked at it like I had just found a lost dog or something.

"Thanks. I forgot about it. Feels good to hold it again." Shane stepped a little closer to me.

"Blair, about last night," he said lowering his voice. "I think we should tell your brother." I raised my eyebrow.

"Jeez Shane, I didn't know you were kinky like that."

"Nooo," he said with a smile. "I don't want it to be a surprise to him if I wanna kiss you out in the open." I smiled and looked down at me feet.

"You wanna kiss me?"

"You don't know how bad," he said grabbing my hand and lightly stroking his thumb over my knuckles. I looked up at him and if possible my my smile got bigger. I looked at the house for a second and my smile stared to disappear. Lori was looking out the window at Shane and I. Great. Something else I have to worry about.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Just that you didn't properly ask me to be your girlfriend," I said with a sly smile and brushing off Lori. I didn't want to bring it up and maybe sound like a jealous bitch, but just because Rick was back didn't mean anything to Lori. Not like no one knew what was going on between Lori and Shane.

"Okay then. Blair, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Really," I said acting all surprised. "Of course I will." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. The RV door opened and out stepped Glenn. Shane moved a little away from me as Glenn turned to us. Dale came out after him.

"I hope it's not anything serious," said Glenn in a whisper. "Dale didn't say anything in the RV." Everyone started coming out from the house and walked over to the RV.

"Why are we all here, Dale," asked Andrea.

"Well, I don't want everyone to be panic, but...Jenner has been gone since this morning." I was wondering where he was.

"where could he have gone," asked Lori.

"The woods maybe."

"Should we go look for him?"

"Of course," said Rick. "He's part of our group now. We can't just not do anything. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Well, I thought he might of went for a walk or went inside, but can't find him anywhere."

"Where do we even start," asked Carol.

"Any where. We'll pair up and go search for him. Let me go talk to Hershel and then we'll figure out what to do." If it's not one thing, it's another. I guess that's just what happens. We all went inside to figure out what to do and where we were gonna stay at and how we were gonna help out around the farm. I knew we'd have to do something if we wanted to stay here.

It was a good thing they didn't blow our heads off when we showed up on their doorstep. Or when Shane came back without Otis. Really, I just wanted Carl to hurry and recover and find Jenner and get off this farm. Farms just give me the creeps. Don't ask why. Just something about them, and that barn that was over there across the house. Creepy.

* * *

><p>Well, not that good of an ending, but I didn't feel like writing a whole lot. I don't think I would of stopped.<p>

So, Jenner is gone missing, and Lori saw Shane and Blair. Sine I kept Sophia alive, someone had to go missing so they could stay on the farm longer. Still not sure what I really want to do with Jenner. Hershel takes Rick and they come across Jenner stuck in the mud, have someone from the group find him alive, have Jenner come back, or have Jenner be a walker that walks back to the farm with the rest of the walkers at the end of the season.

I just don't know what to do. If you have one, please give me an idea. If I pick your idea, I will dedicate a chapter to you or even better, put you as a character in the story!

And what's up with Lori? Will she end up being a B-word and try to ruin Blair and Shane's new found relationship. Or will she just stay away and just mellow off somewhere. (really, I think we all know which one she'll become)

Just for the future warning...if you like Lori (for some odd reason) she is really gonna have it handed to her, and not just by Blair. Don't worry, I wont be too rough on Lori.


	21. well walker

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 21: well walker**

Here we are, chapter 21. I didn't think that I would of gotten this far, but glad I did.

If you don't know. There's this guy named Joshua Guess and he has written some books about zombies! And on amazon, you can download them for free. You have until tomorrow, Wednesday, go do it. But, so you know, you have to download Kindle for PC. I've already done it, and the books are pretty good.

Just go to Amazon and look up Living with the Dead. And make sure it's by Joshua Guess. You have until tomorrow! If I were you I'd do it now.

Blair gets in a little trouble with Rick this chapter. Wonder if she can get herself off the hook. Also, decides to take a risk at the well.

* * *

><p>Hershel, Maggie, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and I were standing around one of the cars looking at a map of the land.<p>

"Jenner couldn't have gotten far," said Rick. "We can grid the area and search in teams."

"Not you, not today," stated Hershel. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't last five minutes in this heat before passing out."

"And your Ankle, pushing up on it, you'll be laid up a month," Hershel said to Shane. "No good to anybody."

"Told you," I whispered to Shane. He elbowed me in a playful way. Andrea came up beside me.

"Guess it's just me then," Daryl said. "I'll start up by the creek."

"I can still be useful," stated Shane. "I can drive up to the interstate and see if he might of headed back there.

"Tomorrow then," said Rick. "We'll do this right."

"We can't just have our people out there with knives. Need the gun training we've been promising." Andrea looked happy when Shane mentioned Gun training. I know she had been itching to know how to shoot a gun the right way.

"I prefer you not to carry around guns on my property. We've managed so far not to turn this place into an armed camp."

"With all do respect, if one of those things came crawling in here..."

"We're guest here. It's your property and we will respect that," Rick said looking at Shane. Rick put his gun on the hood of the car. As did Shane. Rick looked at me.

"What?"

"Gun, now," Rick said pointing to the hood of the car.

"Fine," I said putting my baby on the hood too. Another departure.

"First things first. We set up camp then find Jenner."

"I hate to be the one to ask, but someones got to. What happens if we find him and he's bit," asked Shane. "I think we should all be clear on how to handle that."

"You do what has to be done," Rick said simply.

"And what about his family," asked Maggie. "What do you tell them?"

"Oh, it's just him," I said.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying them. I'll set up a practice range off to the side. I'll do requests, one rifle, and one lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel much safer. Less incline to carry a gun." Hershel nodded his head, agreeing.

"Thank you." Shane walked off to go collect the guns.

"That stuff you brought. Got any more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?"

"Just what you see," said Andrea before walking off.

"Hey, wait for me," I said walking behind her.

"Are you ready for this whole gun training thing," I asked.

"Yeah. Bout time I learned how to use one, right," she said jokingly.

"It'll be bad if you have a few walkers on your tail and you can't even shoot them." She nodded.

"where do you think Jenner ran off to?" I tilted my head trying to think of where he would go.

"Maybe to the CDC?" Stupid answer.

"Walk all the way back there?"

"Hey, if he's really driven, he'll make it. Maybe he just wants to be away. Or just went for a walk and got lost."

"Maybe he's just lost his mind," Andrea suggested. "It could happen."

"Yeah, maybe that. He was already wigged out at the CDC. So it's possible." I stopped walking as I saw Lori talking to Shane.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What. Who?"

"Who do you think," she said crossing her arms.

"Alright. We're together, but don't tell anyone. I don't want word to get to Rick before I tell him. That is if Lori hasn't opened her big mouth already."

"Ohhh. I see," Andrea said with a smirk. "You're a jealous."

"Me, no," I said crossing my arms.

"Please, you're like a guard dog. I can see. I wouldn't worry. I hardly think Lori would be able to sink her claws into him, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks. I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Beats me." Shane walked over to a table and Lori went inside the R.V. "Come on," Andrea said walking over to where Shane was.

"Give up our guns," she said.

"You heard Rick. We're guests here."

"And you're okay with it?"

"I don't recall being asked. So lay down your weapon."

"And you're just gonna roll over? Well, I don't."

"I still have to clean them. Do you still wanna learn?"

"Well, yeah." Andrea took out her gun and was hesitant to put it down on the table.

Hey, if I can give mine up, then you can," I said.

"And why did you give your's up, again?"

"Cause I know i'll get it back, and knowing Shane is gonna keep up with them, then it'll be safe," I said looking at Shane. Shane gave me a small smile. Andrea sighed and put hers down.

"Now sit down," he instructed Andrea.

"As much fun as it would be to watch, i'm gonna go."

"I'll catch up with you later," Shane said with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun." I walked over to the house to see if I could do anything. Everything was pretty much set up for our little camp.

"Hey, we need to talk," said Rick. He was sitting on the front steps. He patted the spot next to him. I sat down wondering what the hell he need to talk to me about.

"What's up," I said.

"There's no easy way for me to say this. Lori told me she thinks you and Shane have something going on." I sighed and rolled me eyes.

"I knew she'd say something to you."

"So, it's true?" He took his hat off of his head.

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell you, but your wife did it before I could."

"Blair... I don't like it. He's my best friend and, and he's...difficult sometimes."

"Rick, please I-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. He's my best friend, but you're my sister. You come first."

"Rick. I get it, but I can handle myself. I got this. I really love him and he loves me." Rick sighed. "Don't sigh, cause he does love me."

"No, I caught that a while ago."

"What," I asked confused.

"Shane let it slip out that you two..." Rick was doing weird stuff with his hands, trying to get out what he was trying to say. "Did IT!"

"What, and you didn't tell me that you knew. Jeez, bro. We tell each other everything."

"you didn't tell me about you two."

"Because you get uncomfortable when I bring up sex."

"Cause...it's a little weird talking about it with you."

"Is that why you didn't talk to him for a week, cause you knew."

"Yeah. You were 18-"

"Still legal," I added.

"And I thought he had taken advantage of you, but then I find out that you only wanted it to be a one time thing, and you left him. He was pretty sad about that, so I don't doubt that he does love you. It's just that... we're living in a completely different world here. A dangerous one. I just want you to be safe."

"I understand," I said giving him a side hug. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well, I still don't approve. If he does anything, I wont have any problems with breaking his neck."

"Oh, Rick." I hit him in the arm. "Is there any water around here?"

"Maggie was talking about a well Right over there where Dale and T-dog is at."

"Cool," I said getting up.

"We're not done talking about this, just so you know."

"Okay. I hope that'll be the day after never," I said walking in the direction of the well. T-dog was pumping the water out.

"Hey, guys." Dale was over by where the cover of the well. "Jeez, how much to yo plan on pumping?"

"Enough. Want some?"

"Yes, please. I'm dying of thirst over here." T-dog got a ladle full of water and gave it to me. I was about to drink it when Dale knocked it out of my hand.

"Dale," I said looking at the ladle that was now on the grass.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

"Why not?" Dale looked over at the well. It looked like it had been broken. There was this huge whole in the cover. T-dog walked over and looked down.

"Aww, man. That's nasty."

"Pleas tell there isn't a walker in there," I walking over.

"If you want me to lie." I looked down and almost threw up. Suddenly I wasn't thirsty anymore. That had to be the most nastiest thing I had ever seen. This was just not working for me.

"And to think I was about to drink that water."

"I'll go tell the others," T-dog said walking off. Dale walked over to me.

"How long do you think it's been in there?"

"There's no telling."

"Oh my god. I can't stop staring at it. It's so horrifying that I can't look away." It made me think of that ghost on Ghostbusters. That little green chubby one or the 'stay Puft' Ghost. Ugh.

T-Dog came walking back with everyone. Shane came and stood by me. Everyone had peered in at the same time. It was just so...horrible looking. I would guess that it was bloated from being in the water for a while.

"Looks like we got ourselves a swimmer," said Dale shining the flashlight in on the new found walker.

"How long do you think it's been down there," asked Glenn.

"Long enough to grow gills," said Andrea trying to make a joke. I chuckled.

"God knows what's it done to the water," said Lori.

"How we gonna get it out," asked Shane.

"Easy, put a bullet in its head."

"Put a rope around it."

"Whoa, guys. No," said Maggie.

"Why not, it's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan," said Andrea. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water, blowing its brains out will certainly do the job."

"She's right," said Shane agreeing. "Can't risk it."

"So it has to come out alive."

"So to speak."

"How do we do that," I asked. We were all just standing there looking down and talking. From a different point of view, I bet it would be funny.

"Got any meat," asked Dale.

"Oh. I see. I'll go get some from the fridge." Maggie ran off and was back with a big chunk of ham. "This should do." Shane took it and wrapped a rope around it. He walked over and lowered it into the well.

"Not taking it." The walker just looked at it like it was stupid or something.

"Unless it's kicking and screaming," said T-dog.

"He's right," said Lori. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back and start raiding our cabinets."

"We need live bait," Andrea said looking at me.

"Ha-ha, I don't think so."

"You're the shortest," said Lori. Was she trying to kill me now?"

"No way in hell," said Shane. "I'd send your ass in there before her's," Shane said to Lori. Lori scoffed.

"See," Andrea mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it then," said Glenn.

"No, since I have already been volunteered. I'll do it."

"No you wont," said Shane.

"Yes, I will, and you can be the one in front of the line to lower me. I can do it." Shane sighed.

"Fine. I know there's no talking you out of this. But I'm gonna make sure that rope is tight around you. So, beware."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't scare me with the tight ropes." I can't believe that I was going to let them lower me into the well. It was scary and little bit exciting. My heart was racing even though I still hadn't had the rope around me. I just hope this plan doesn't go wrong. I'd hate to end up stuck in the well with the walker.

* * *

><p>Wow. So Blair decides to be lowered into the well. Now, I don't normally like for oc characters to do things that a main original character has done in a showmovie/book. I think it just takes away from the main people, but I just decided if Blair was going to do something a main character did, she would be lowered into the well.

This is the only time you will see her do something this drastic for a long time. I was kind of hesitant on her taking the place of Glenn, but decided to roll with it.

See what happens next time...

happy reading!


	22. it's got my leg!

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 22: It's got my leg!**

Thanks for the reviews, guys. They mean a lot. For you facebook people, if you don't know, there is this group called 'The Deadnecks.' it's a real cool group. We talk about anything zombies, and especially 'the walking dead.' You should check it out. Everyone there is nice! even the admins! I've been there since almost the beginning, and the group has really grown.

There's two people, at the most, that were in the show as zombies that are apart of the group. It's really fun!

Anyway. enough with my rambles. On with the story! I gotta tell ya, my heart was beating a little when I was writing this. I was watching the episode, and as soon as the pump had broke and they were scrambling to get Glenn out, my heart was doing flips even though I know he'd make it out okay. Gets me every time!

Also, there is some juicy stuff at the end of the chapter. So beware youngsters!

* * *

><p>"Oww! Do you have to do it that hard," I yelped as Shane was tying the rope around my thighs.<p>

"Don't want to slip out do you?"

"I'm gonna have rope burn after this. Can't believe I'm doing this." I sat down at the edge of the well, waiting for Shane to finish securing the rope. The rope wasn't even that thick. I started to doubt myself and the rope.

"you know, it's not too late to for me to go down," said Glenn.

"You worry too much," I said brushing him off. On the outside I was calm and cool, but on the inside, I was screaming my head off. I pictured myself getting up and running away, screaming.

Andrea handed me a flashlight as Shane finished up. She gave me an uneasy look. I just gave her a believable smile that I was fine with this.

"We gonna get you out of there in one piece," Shane whispered in my ear. "I don't like it, but I think it's hot that you're taking control," he said low enough so I could only hear.

"Get out of here," I said in a playful voice. He just gave me a cheeky laugh and gave me some of the loose rope to put around my shoulder. He gave me one last look before going over to where the rope went around the pump so that he would be in front, lowering me down with T-dog, Glenn, Andrea, and Lori pulling behind him. Maggie stood off to the side and just shook her head.

"You people are crazy," she said.

"You don't know the half of it," I said bracing myself.

"Why don't you keep an eye on her Maggie," Dale suggested. She sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm going in," I said as I hung onto the piece of metal that went across the well. I turned on the flashlight as I was slowly being lowered down. I tried to keep my legs as close to my body as I could. I was scared that the walker would grab my foot.

"Doing okay," asked Maggie.

"Define okay," I breathed. My heart felt like it was on a roller coaster.

"How is she," I heard Shane ask.

"Fine," Maggie shouted back. I shined the flashlight down at the walker. It was moving about and making noises like they normally do. I guess _he _wasn't worried at all. His dinner was being lowered to him without the trouble.

I lowered down the other rope I had, so I could get the damn thing around the walker's neck. I almost felt like a cowgirl, roping in some cattle or some other type of animal...or a person.

"little lower," I heard Maggie say. "Little more." Every second I got closer, death seemed upon me. It was like death's presence kept getting stronger and stronger. I just hope I can get this rope around this walker's neck and...

"Ahhhh, Oh my god," I yelled as I felt myself fall fast. It felt like there was no more support coming from up there. I felt hands touch my feet and legs, and I just lost it. I thought I was dead meat, literally.

"Get me outta hear, now! Get me out! It's grabbing my legs!" I was screaming bloody murder. I did not want this thing to get a hold of me and tear into my leg. Everything felt in slow motion. My hands were hurting from holding tight onto the rope as I fell, trying to stop. I felt everything around me.

My heart in my chest was about to explode. My brain was racing, trying to figure out a million things at once. I felt my legs kicking. I could feel the rush go through out my body. I looked at the walkers face and he seemed to be enjoying my terror. I just had to be big and bad, didn't I? Damn.

The thing got a hold of my foot, and I just couldn't shake it off.

"It's got my foot," I screamed. "Hurry up and get me out!" I could hear the yells and the screams from up above. The one that stood out the most was Shane's. He was yelling like it was him down here instead of me.

"Oh my god, I'm dead! I'm dead!" The tears in my eyes were blurring my vision.

"Hold on, baby," I heard Shane yell. Okay, I know I was suppose to be fearing for my life, but now everyone is gonna know that Shane and I are together, and they're gonna be nosy and want to know more.

I was slowly being pulled up. It had to be the slowest moment of me life. I kicked off the walker's hand that had me in its grasp. I looked up and the sun was getting brighter. It was like going through a tunnel and coming out the other end. The metal pipe was in my grasp now.

I didn't waste any time grabbing it and pulling myself up. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me and pulled me out the rest of the way. I felt like the life had been drained out of me. After all the rush of almost being eaten had left, I could barely move.

"You're alright, I got you," I heard the voice that I thought I may never be able to hear again. I rapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go. I was out of breath.

"Is she okay," I heard different people ask. I held back the big tears. I was not about to cry in front of no one right now, and plus it just didn't feel like I had the energy to cry. Then again, I don't think I had the energy to keep them in.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale say. I opened my eyes for the first time.

"Says you," I said letting out a big breath. I held up the rope for him to grab it. He pulled it, but he couldn't pull it up.

"Well i'll be damned. It's done." Everyone went around to see while Shane stood me up and brushed me off.

"I'm never letting you do anything like that ever again," he whispered as he held me in a tight hug.

"I wont object." He tilted my chin up for him to look at me. I looked at him with tears falling out of my eyes. He kissed me, telling me that it was okay and I was safe now.

"Come on, lets get you inside," he said as he picked me up bridle style. I let out a small yelp, unprepared.

"I'll be back," he told everyone. He walked over to the RV. I opened the door since he had me in his arms. He walked in and sat me down on the bed in the back of the RV.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said as he kissed my both my cheeks and then my lips.

"I love you too," I said rubbing my hand against his cheek in a tender way. "I dropped the flashlight." Shane let out a laugh and kissed my hand.

"Don't worry about it. You can get us a new one." I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck.

"Or, I can just make up for it," I whispered. Shane looked up and pretended to think about it.

"I like that idea better," he said before his lips touched mine.

I tightened my grip around him wanting feel him against me. I felt my back touch the soft and inviting bed. My heart gave a little kick. It was a good kick though. His hand snaked around to my leg and and brought it up around him. I felt the coolness of his necklace as it tickled my neck.

One of his hands slipped into my pants. I was glad that I had changed into some sweatpants so it made it easier. His hand rubbed my thighs, tickling me a bit. His kisses made its way to my neck as my hands rolled off his neck and grabbed onto the sheets. His other hand came around and pulled up my shirt.

He kissed atop my breast before he pulled down my bra so they laid out. His mouth was on one as his hand worked the other all while his other hand had slipped into my panties and rubbed.

"Shouldn't you get back before, oh, they wonder where...you are," I practically moaned.

"They can wait," he said in a deep voice.

"But..." He pushed two of his fingers inside of me. I let out a gasp as my back arched. He came up and kissed me with a wild passion while his fingers seemed to dance inside of me. My toes curled up as he pumped his fingers in and out roughly. I liked it sweet and loving, but once in awhile I liked it rough.

I let out a cry as I reached my climax. My whole body shook from the intense pleasure. He kissed me softly as he fixed my clothes.

"Can't wait for round two," he whispered in my ear.

"You can't wait? I can't wait," I said ecstatic. He gave me a peck on the lips before he got.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you," he said winking.

"I'll be waiting." He caressed my cheek before he left out the RV. I laid back down still feeling the presence of Shane all over me. That sure was a nice way to forget what happened down at the well. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why couldn't we have been together earlier?

* * *

><p>another chapter done. I just want to update everyday. But I know that will never happen, cause most of the time I am too lazy to write. If I get a lot of reviews, I might just update on Wednesday or Thursday!<p>

Next chapter, Rick finds out what happened down at the well, and we all know he wont be too happy about it.

Also some time in the near future, Blair and Daryl are gonna have a talk about what happened between them when they were in the woods in the beginning chapters. Just have to clear that up.


	23. doubt

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 23: doubt **

Hello, back with another chapter. I was suppose to update sooner, but my bff came over and is staying a couple of days so, you know how that goes. Can't get nothing done, haha.

Anyway, i'm super excited for the next few chapters, and the last chapter that will wrap up season 2. Some things are going to go down. Socking stuff is going to happen.

Should be a good chapter, i'm eating a pancake while writing this, so i'm in a good mood and that means a good non drama free chapter.

Blair starts to have some doubts about her and Shane. The main problem, Lori.

* * *

><p>I felt a light shake. I opened one eye and saw Andrea standing over me. I groaned.<p>

"What," I asked rolling over on my side. "I'm sleeping." She grabbed my legs and pulled me away from the softness of the pillow I had my head on.

"Come on. Get up."

"Why? How long was I asleep?"

"Almost an hour," she said still pulling me. I was half way off the bed.

"What? Five more minutes," I said trying to pull myself up on the bed. "Leave me be."

"I thought you might want to go with me and your lover to the interstate and see if we can find Jenner," she said tickling my feet.

"Okay, okay i'm up. My feet can't take anymore." I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "When?"

"Right now. Let's go. Get your shoes on." She threw me my shoes. I yawned and stretched.

"Thanks, mom. You call an hour a nap. Please, in my book a nap is like a couple of hours."

"That was when we had a comfy lifestyle," said Andrea as she took a candy bar from the cabinet.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it. There was just a whole box of them. Do I even need to ask if you want one?"

"Never." I got up after I put both my shoes on and caught the candy bar Andrea threw at me.

"Ohh, chocolate. How I missed you. I use to eat a whole lot of candy, but now it's like a gift from heaven every time I get some."

"Sounds like you had a lot of cavities," said Andrea walking out the RV. I followed behind her.

"I sure did. Especially when I was young. One time I had nine cavities in one sitting. My mouth was sore for a while after that appointment." (A/N. this really happened to me. it was horrible. I was like 8 years old.)

"You stopped with the candy, right?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Only had a few cavities since then. So no biggie. Shotgun," I said almost running to the car.

"God knows I wouldn't want to split you two up," she said chuckling.

"Got any more smart ass jokes," I said opening the car.

"Right here ready to use," Andrea said pointing to her head. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her and slid into the seat.

"Have a good nap," Shane asked starting up the car.

"Yeah. just wish it could be longer." I put my seat belt on and Shane gave me a look.

"Well, I don't want you to get a ticket. Police officers are not above the law. You should know that," I said poking his nose.

"Tell that to the many times I got out of getting a ticket," he said smugly.

"Oh, a bad cop. I like it."

"You're about to see a bad cop in a minuet," he said winking at me as he started driving.

"Don't forget that i'm still back here," Andrea pipped up. I looked back at her. Her cheeks were a little red.

"Sorry Andrea. Didn't mean to leave you out. You can join in on the fun."

"No, I think I might sit this one out."

"Hear that," said Shane. "She said might."

"Ooh, Andrea. I've never had a Ménage a before," I said chuckling_. _

"Might have to change that," Shane said winking. "I still have to mark that off my bucket list." I hit Shane in his arm playfully.

"Okay then. Who would you have a threesome with, besides me."

"I think we still have a willing participant in the back."

"I can't believe you two are really talking about this."

"Don't worry Andrea. I wont get jealous." She rolled her eyes and smiled. We stopped right at where the interstate began and got out the car.

"You really think he'll be out here," asked Andrea.

"Naw, but just wanted to get away for a minuet and try to find an area for shooting practice."

"Why are we looking for him anyway," I asked. "If he wants to leave shouldn't we just let him?"

"Your brother says he part of the group now, and whatever Rick says goes," Shane said sourly. Jeez. I knew this would happen. Shane and Rick were both alpha males. Having two in a group was never a good thing. Before Rick, Shane had the leadership role, and now Rick has taken the position. They both just need to sit down and talk this whole thing out.

* * *

><p>"Hello. Earth to Blair." I saw a hand being waved in my face. I blinked a couple of times.<p>

"I"m here," I said stopping the hand from moving anymore. The hand belonged to Andrea. I saw Shane walking, more like limping, ahead. After we had left the highway, we took a walk through the woods to find a good place for a practice range. After about 15 minutes of searching, we found a nice little place. There was a fence where we could put cans and things on to shoot at.

"You okay. You just stopped walking."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. Didn't realize I stopped."

"Almost got left behind there," she joked.

"Come on ladies."

"We're coming," shouted Andrea.

"After the threesome we sure will be," I mumbled.

"Blair," shrieked Andrea.

"Oh, you heard me?"

"Yes I did. Anyway. You sure you're okay. You had this look on your face. Like you could kill somebody."

"I think I already have killed somebody."

"I don't mean the walkers." I didn't say anything. I had been thinking. Mostly about Lori. call me self conscious, but the girl got under my skin, and I hated that I allowed it. I just always get the feeling that Shane just has some sort of feelings for her. I can't let it go. They did it, I don't know how many times when we were back at camp. Then I still had that whole situation whit a drunk Lori telling us at her bachlorett party that she and Shane had done it. That was one monkey that wouldn't be getting off my back soon.

I just feel like i'm coming in second to her. He could tell me all day that he loves me, but I don't know what's going on up in the mind of his. I would just feel better if Lori wasn't here. The woman was just so annoying. I'd push her into a crowd of walkers if I got the chance and wouldn't think anything of it.

Then she has the nerve to tell Rick that she thinks something is going on between Shane and I. Which is true.

"See, there you go with that look again," Andrea said snapping me out of my thoughts once more. I looked at her. we were almost at the car. Shane was just now opening the car door.

"If you were in my situation, you'd know," I said reaching for the door. She just bit the inside of her cheek probably trying to figure what I meant I guess. Or holding back something she wanted to say. The ride back was quiet and short; I was glad. I just wanted to get out of the car.

When we got to the farm, Andrea didn't waist anytime getting out. It just felt awkward.

"Okay, what's wrong," Shane asked. "You were fine not too long ago."

"Do you have feelings for Lori," I blurted out. Shane looked caught off guard.

"What?" I looked out the window.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't. Why are you asking me this?" I unbuckled my seat belt. Why am I even bothering to put it on, I don't know. I opened the door to get out, but Shane reached around and shut it.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just forget I asked. Now move so I can get out." He still had his hand on the door.

"No, tell me. If you're worried that i'm..."

"I'm not worried. It's just...her." He sighed.

"Blair. Listen to me when I say I do not have feelings for Lori. Okay, I admit we have had sex, only twice. But that was only in the heat of the moment."

"So, are we in the heat of the moment?"

"What, no. I don't want you to think that for even a second." I crossed my arms. I just wanted to get out of the car and go hide in a corner. Why did I have to makes problems out of nothing? Why?

"Hey, look at me." I shook my head. Shane turned me so that I was looking at him. "Damnit." He got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door pulling me into a hug.

"Don't cry," he whispered. I can't believe that I was crying over nothing. Was mother nature about to give me my monthly present. Cause I do get emotional around that time. Damn. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, trying to blink away the tears.

He took one of his hands and wiped them away.

"I'm serious when I say I love you. I'm not gonna let nothing or nobody get in between us. Nobody. You here?" I nodded.

"Promise," I whispered.

"I promise," he said before his lips touched mine.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby. Come on. Lets go tell Rick about that place we found."

"Good deal." He linked our hands together as we walked to go find Rick. I smiled on the inside. I pushed those thoughts into the back of my mind and hoped that they would disappear. Knowing me, they would come back to haunt me.

* * *

><p>Well, well. Blair is having some trouble wrapping her head around the fact that Shane doesn't have feelings for Lori. Which i'm going to tell you now that he doesn't. Just have to see what the future has to hold for these two.<p>

Happy reading.


	24. New discoveries

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 24: New discoveries**

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sad to say, but Blair is still going to be having some doubts over the next couple of chapters. And we know because of who and what.

Going to have some socking things happening soon, so hold on to your horses.

Blair and Lori have a heated argument and some secrets come out. Blair discovers something. Something she thinks is a danger to her and Shane.

* * *

><p>You know what sucks? Someone that you don't like trying to tell you what to about everyone was out looking for Jenner. I decided just to stay at the house. To be honest I didn't want to go out looking for Jenner. Jenner is a grown man. If he wants to come back then he will.<p>

The downside of staying at the house was, A) there was hardly anyone to talk to, and B)Lori. She and Carol were doing 'women's work.' Meaning washing clothes, drying clothes, washing dishes, making sure camp was in order, putting the clothes away. They did it in that order too. I was just sitting around thinking to myself most of the time. I colored with Sophia and we both worked on making up a story involving a princess who was a secret spy and ending up falling in love with the bad guy.

Then she went to her mom to help her do things and I was left alone again. I was complaining about it till Lori came to nag at me. I think i'll take being left alone any day.

"In case you haven't noticed, we need help."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't care," I said finishing up the giraffe I was drawing.

"I don't care that you don't care, but you need to start pulling your weight around here," she said taking away my pencil. I watched as she put it in her pocket. She better hope I don't make her fall that way she'll have a high chance of the pencil stabbing her.

"Lori, what the hell do you want from me? Were you seriously born to piss me off? And what do you mean by "pulling my own weight?"

"It means if you're gonna be apart of this group then you need to get off your ass and do something."

"Or what? You gonna go tell Rick? Just how you told him that Shane and I might have something going on. Which we are in case you wanna know." Her eye did a little twitch and she crossed her arms. No feelings for Shane my ass.

"I just thought it was something Rick might want to know."

"Oh really," I said standing up. "I think you're just jealous." She rolled her eyes.

"Of what? You?" I shook my head.

"No, not me. Just jealous that Shane's head is turned in another direction. My direction. You're married anyway. Don't be such a whore. You can't have every man to yourself.

"Let me make this clear," she said taking a step in my direction. She was taller than me, but I wasn't intimated. What's she going to do? Yell at me. "I do not have any feelings for Shane. I love your brother and always will."

"You can love two people at the same time, Lori. Don't kid yourself. I know you have some type of feelings for Shane. You have a bad way of hiding it. Let me make something clear to you. Stay away from him. He's with me now, and I will not let someone like you ruin it."

"Oh please. He doesn't love you. If he loved you so much then why was it that he came and got Carl and me first, huh?" That hit home. I swallowed, hard. I was not going to let her words win a reaction over me. Then again, why her first. I couldn't answer that.

"Lori, picking your teeth off the ground is that only thing i'm gonna be helping you with if you you ever say anything like that to me again. I promise you that. Now, give me my pencil," I said taking the pencil from her pocket before bumping her of my way and going into the R.V.

"Like I said," I heard you say. "It's only a matter of time before you see it." Was she trying to test me? I sat down the pencil and grabbed a pair of shoes that were on the R.V floor. I poked my head out, and there she was standing there with a mad expression on her face. Yes, she was testing me. I chucked the shoe at her aiming at her mouth. I wasn't lying when I said picking up her teeth was the only thing I was going to do.

She blocked the shoe from hitting her face, so I stepped out of the R.V and threw the other one at her. It hit her in her stomach. Damn. I was aiming for her mouth. She got a whole new look on her face. One that I couldn't read. Her hand lingered on her stomach a little longer then necessary. Which was odd. I didn't even throw it that hard.

"That's it," she said picking up the shoe and throwing it in my direction. I ducked and it landed on the floor behind me. Well, that was one shoe I didn't have to put back. I saw two figures coming up the driveway. It was Rick and Shane. Lori didn't see them. She picked the other one up and threw it at me. This time I let it hit me. The shoe smashed into my cheek and I let out a yelp. That really did hurt. I didn't think Lori had an arm on her.

"Lori," I heard a shout. Rick and Shane were running toward us. I tried my best to hid the smirk that was trying to appear on my face. That'll teach her not to mess with me.

"Lori, what the hell is that matter with you," yelled Rick. She had a surprised look on her face. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"She...I didn't mean to."

"Like hell you didn't," said Shane coming over to me. He rubbed my cheek.

"lori, can I have a word with you," Rick said practically dragging Lori away.

"What happened," Shane asked.

"Just a little girl talk that went wrong," I said shrugging.

"That's what happens during girl talk normally?"

"With me and Lori, yes." Shane let out a sigh.

"What did she do now." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. "Blair, what did she say?"

"She...she said that you didn't love me," I said in a whisper.

"Lord, help me," he said walking off.

"Shane, where are you going?"

"I'm going to handle it." I grabbed his arm trying to stop him, but it just ending up in him almost dragging me with him.

"I can handle Lori myself." He stopped.

"Blair, yesterday you were worried that I had feelings for Lori and not you. Then she goes and says this shit. No." He continued to walk in the direction that Lori and Rick went to. Rick was talking to Lori up on the front steps.

"Shane, no," I said following close behind. "It's fine. Maybe I just misunderstood her when she was talking."

"I saw the look on your face when you told me she said that I didn't love you. You didn't misunderstand her." I didn't want Shane to make a scene. I could handle Lori. I wasn't going to let her words sink it.

"Shane. Shane stop."

"Rick, you better tell that wife of yours to stop running her mouth," Shane yelled.

"What," asked Rick.

"Lori. She's saying things to Blair and I don't like it." Rick looked at Lori. I stood there awkwardly.

"What did she say," Rick asked looking at her.

"She's telling Blair that I don't love her, man."

"Lori," Rick breathed. "What is wrong with the two of you. Ya'll have never liked each other, ever. What is going on?"

"I didn't mean it. It...it just slipped out."

"Just slipped it," I said. "So you do think it, you just didn't mean to say it out loud." I crossed my arms. I was not about to let her go that easily.

"No!"

"Then why did you say it? Why would you say something like that to my sister?"

"She wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there while Carol and I were doing work for the camp."

"That makes it okay, Lori," asked Shane. Lori was squirming under Rick and Shane's gaze. She was probably thinking I would blurt out what her and I were talking about. I wasn't, it was going to be something far worse then that. Just hope that it didn't end up biting me in the ass.

"She was saying things that wasn't true."

"Like what," asked Rick. She didn't say anything.

"That she has feelings for Shane," I blurted out. Rick and Shane both looked at me.

"What," they said at the same time.

"It's true. I know it is. She doesn't even have to say it. She had to have some feelings toward you when you two slept together before Rick and Lori got married." Lori's eyes were wide as plates. Rick and Shane looked even more confused. Which confused me because Shane was confused.

"Blair, what are you saying," asked Rick. I sighed.

"When I was at Lori's bachelorette party. She said and I quote "I had sex with Shane for the last time today." Rick look like he was going to strangle somebody.

"Rick I..." Shane tried to say, but was cut off.

"You slept with Lori a day before we got married," Rick almost yelled.

"I lied," blurted out Lori. "I lied, okay." I tilted my head to the side.

"I lied about that."

"Congrats, you're a liar too," I said.

"You told a bunch of women that we slept together," Shane said almost shrieking.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Rick said in a sad tone. The man looked like he was about to break down.

"Walker," said a shoot. "Walker!" Andrea was on top of the R.V. pointing out. Rick and Shane took off.

"Just the one?" I ran over to the R.V forgetting about what just happened.

"I bet I can take it out from here," said Andrea.

"No, no. Do not shoot. You best let us handle this."

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." I raised my brow. Why?

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane was walking out to the field with a pick ax. t-dog had a bat and Rick decided to go along. Glenn followed in pursuit. I heard a clicking sound and looked up to see Andrea pointing the gun toward the walker.

"Andrea, what are you doing," I asked.

"I can make the shoot," Andrea said getting down on her belly and pointing the gun once more.

"Andrea, don't," Dale said trying to stop her.

"Bake off, Dale."

"Andrea..."

"Blair, don't." I looked back out at the field. The guys were just standing there. They weren't doing nothing. The walker had stopped too. Why? I don't recall a walker just stopping. Were they talking to it?

Pow. The walker was down. I heard Andrea smiling and laughing. I heard Rick's voice shouting "no." What happened. Was it not a walker. Hershel and everyone else came rushing out the house.

"Rick," Shouted Lori.

"What on earth is going on out here," shouted Hershel. He seemed pissed.

"A walker?" I saw two people help the figure up.

"Oh my god," I said running in the direction of the field.

"Wait," I heard Andrea. She was running next to me with Dale behind us. As I got closer and saw that it was Daryl that Rick and Shane were carrying I let out a cry.

"Oh my god, oh my god," yelled Andrea. "Is he dead?"

"Unconscious," said Rick. "You just grazed him."

"Look at him," said Glenn in a panicked voice. "What happened? He's wearing ears." Just what happened out there. Rick tore off the necklace of ears and tucked it away.

"Lets just keep it to ourselves."

"Hey, isn't this Jenner's," asked T-dog holding up a badge that indeed belonged to Jenner.

"Jesus," whispered Dale.

"We'll worry about it later," I said. "Lets just get Daryl inside." Daryl didn't seem too bad. Just glad that Andrea was off on her aim. She was pretty good for someone who hadn't shot far range, but now was not the time to celebrate that.

"It's fine," I told her as we walked behind Shane and Rick.

"I can't believe I shot him."

"He is gonna be okay. Don't beat yourself up."

"But I grazed him." I sighed.

"Andrea, stop. Honest mistake." She just shook her head. I just hoped that Andrea wouldn't get hell for this. I wondered how Daryl will react to being shot, well grazed, by Andrea. I really looked forward to his reaction, but was not looking forward to what Rick or Shane had to say. To be honest, I was scared. I didn't want to get blamed for anything, and I didn't want Rick to get mad because I never told him what Lori said.

This was all her fault. If she would of never nagged me for not doing anything, this whole thing with Shane would have never came up. Dang, but I want to know why she lied. Why does she have to like Shane? Why does she want to make it difficult for Shane and I? I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts of what had happened before Rick and Shane came til now.

A sudden thought made it's way into my brain. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh god, she's pregnant," I whispered. That's why she held her stomach like that. One monkey jumps off, another monkey hoped on my back.

* * *

><p>Bam, So Lori lied about sleeping with Shane. Should of seen that one coming. Wait, I did. Cause I wrote it. But now, Blair has it in her head that Lori is pregnant. We know she is. Blair now has to prove it. How is she going to live with this. We all know what she's thinking right now.<p>

Stay tuned for next time. I might just come out with an early chapter, yay. Maybe Thursday.


	25. Awkward

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 25: Awkward**

Hey there peeps. Here I am with another Chapter. It's two days late, but I was busy with some things. Sad to say, nut after this chapter I wont be updating for awhile. I'm going to start working soon, as much as I can. And between work, sleep, and eating I wont have much time.

I will try my best to update though. Anyone tired of this heat? I know I am. Every time I walk outside I just turn right back around and go inside. I want it to rain so bad!

oh and to **Lovelace, **sorry but there wont be a threesome with Andrea, Shane, and Blair. But then again...

Blair and Daryl finally have that talk to clear some things up.

* * *

><p>Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. No, she couldn't be could she? It may not seem like it would be a big deal, but to think it could be Shane's baby gave me an unsettling feeling. I had to stop myself from pulling my hair out. Besides, I have yet to see any signs of her being with child. Just the way she held her stomach was what made the thought about her being pregnant. If that's a sign, then I don't want to see any more.<p>

The only thing I could do was watch her closely. I had a bad taste in my mouth. Part of me just wanted to march up to her and ask her bluntly, but I wasn't sure what her answer would be and that scared me. She's probably try to hold it over my head or something.

I sighed as I sat down in Hershel's living room. Hershel was in a back bedroom fixing up Daryl. Shane told me it wasn't that bad and that Daryl would be fine. I just hoped that Daryl wouldn't go off on Andrea. It's not her fault that she wants to do more for the group. Ugh, I don't see Lori asking her to do things around camp, but Andrea was always gone off somewhere with the boys. She was really an action woman.

Rick came walking by and nodded at me. Shane came after him and walked over to me. I stood up.

"Is he mad?"

"No. Just a bit grumpy."

"What did he say about Jenner's badge?"

"Just that he found it over around the creek."

"Does he know who shoot at him?" He shook his head.

"That he does, but I wouldn't worry about it. I think he's more mad about getting thrown off a horse then getting shot at," he said with a light chuckle. We were quiet for a moment before I broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Just about some stuff."

"What stuff," he asked crossing his arms.

"Life," I said walking past him.

"Blair." Shane called out my name like he was afraid of something. "I love you." I turned around, walked over to him, and gave him a simple but meaningful kiss on the lips. He glad returned it.

"I love you too." I squeezed his hand before I went back into the room that Daryl was in. I gave a light knock before coming in. Daryl was laid out on the bed looking out the window. His face was really dirty from all the sweat and dirt and grime. So was the rest of him.

"Looks like you need a shower," I said closing the door behind me. He looked over to me.

"I need one, bad. Hershel says I gotta wait."

"How come?"

"My own damn arrow stuck me in my side."

"Oh god. I don't even want to think about how much that had to hurt." I sat in a chair that was by the bed. Daryl watched me the whole time as I sat. I did say I was really uncomfortable. Maybe because I haven't talked to him in awhile. And because the way we had left things. It was just awkward.

"I'm just happy you're okay."

"You may be the only one," he replied. He sat up just a little, wiping his face off with a towel.

"I wouldn't say that. Andrea seems pretty torn up about shooting at you." He just made a grunt.

"Daryl...about what happened between us-"

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a surprised look.

"But-"

"Listen, i'm not looking for any kind of relationship," he said looking away from me. "I'm only trying to look out for myself. I don't want to have to be responsible for someone else. And if you're worried about what happened when we were in the woods, I only...kissed you because you were the only one who was nice to me. Nicer than my damn brother."

"Oh, I see." I looked at my hands. I was glad that I didn't have to try and explain the kiss and be the one to bring it up first.

"Not saying that I didn't enjoy it. i'm a guy after all." I gave a snort.

"Of course you are. But really, i'm sorry what I said about your brother. I was just mad because Rick was gonna go back to the city. It's no excuse, but I really didn't mean it." I looked back up at him. He was looking at me again.

"I know," he said quietly. The door opened and in walked in Sophia.

"Blair, mom wants to know if you'd come help with dinner."

"Sure," I said getting up. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." I gave him a smile before I closed the door. "What are we making?"

"I don't know. Something good, I think."

"Well, as long as it's a full meal it should be great." I walked into the kitchen where Carol was moving around and taking different pots from cabinets.

"Hey Carol."

"Oh hey Blair. Are you helping with dinner?"

"Yup. What do you need me to do," I said walking over to the counter.

"There's some string beans over there. If you don't mind fixing those up."

"No problem." I went over to the bowl full of beans. I loved green beans. They were the best. I liked to eat them with ketchup. Don't knock it till you try it. I started to snap off the edges.

"Lori was suppose to be helping, but I don't know where she went off to."

"No surprise there," I mumbled to myself. She's probably sulking somewhere.

"Can I help," asked Sophia.

"Sure. Just take off the ends, but not too much." She nodded her head and went straight to work on the green beans.

The three of us finished with dinner as soon as it was dark out. My stomach was growling at the smell of the food. I couldn't wait to sit down and enjoy it.

"I'll go get Lori," Carol said. I started taking out different dishes to the table. Sophia was just now finishing setting the table. Everyone seemed to pile in all at once. Except for Daryl. He had to stay in the room so he wouldn't mess up his stitching.

Dinner was mostly quiet. Lori was sitting by Rick, but as far away from him as possible. Shane scored me a soda. Said it was the last one he could find. I love that man.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar," asked Glenn with a smile on his face. "Dale found a cool one. Someone's gotta know how to play." Hershel looked at Glenn with a 'shut the hell up' expression on his face.

"Otis did," said Patricia. Shane gave me a side glance. I squeezed his hand under the table, and he gave me a squeeze back.

"Yes, and he was very good too," added Hershel. Things just got more awkward and even more quiet. This has to be the worst dinner I have ever been to.

Carol was the first one done with her dinner. She started taking up dishes.

"Oh, no. Maggie and I will clean up," said Patricia. Carol nodded.

"I'll go ahead and take Daryl his dinner," she said before leaving out the dinning room. No one said anything else for the rest of the meal. When they were done, they just got up and left without saying anything. I was one of the last ones. I was a pretty slow eater. Shane stayed by me even though he had been done almost ten minutes ago.

"Well, that was weird," I said putting my fork down.

"What, you being the slowest eater in the world, or dinner?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. But seriously, the air was so think you couldn't even cut it with anything."

"As long as you and me are okay, I could care less about other people's feelings," he said quietly. "I'm only here for you." I smiled up at him.

"I know. Come on," I said getting up. "I'm tired as hell and want some sleep."

"I hear that." We walked out of the house and into the little makeshift camp that was outside. As soon as both of our heads hit the cot, we were asleep like babies.

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was to your liking. The end seemed kind of rushed, but I just wanted to get this chapter up. I've been writing this chapter for a couple of days. I've been watching make it or break it beginning at the first episode. Love that show.<p>

Like I said, I may not be updating for awhile, but will try my best to.


	26. Carl with a gun

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 26: Carl with a gun**

Hello all my fellow readers. Its been too long, hasn't it? I've missed writing! Thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. This chapter is really short. I don't really have time and I just wanted to put something up, quick. It's a fun little chapter.

But, I will try my hardest to post up another chapter on Friday or maybe even Thursday.

* * *

><p>This morning was the most exciting that I've had in a while. Carl was finally up and walking around. He was up like nothing had ever happened. Which was fine by me. I know he was glad Sophia was okay. As soon as I saw him walking out the house, I showered him with kisses and had tried not to hug him too hard.<p>

He and Sophia was around feeding the chickens. Them two were like peas in a pod. Daryl had moved into a tent outside with the rest of us. Andrea was trying to muster up the courage to go talk to him.

"I know, i'll give him a book," Andrea said while getting up. She ran to the RV. A book? Well, isn't that an icebreaker. I had cooked some eggs for everyone in camp that Patricia had given me. That was my job for the day. I hope they didn't expect me to cook every morning. I was just in a good mood.

Rick and Shane were looking at a map trying to figure out where to search for Jenner. That kid Jimmy was with them. The boy really wanted to get in on some action. I was waiting to start gun practice. It was one thing I was looking forward to.

"Hey, peach man," I heard Shane yell. I looked up from a very boring book I was reading. Glenn was talking to Lori. It looked a little tense. I wondered what they were talking about. Before Glenn went over to Shane and Rick, he came walking out to me.

"Peach?"

"No thanks. How you doing?"

"Umm, fine. I mean nothings up or anything. I'm not hiding an...i'm fine." Glenn walked away in a rush.

"Okay," I whispered. Glenn was being really weird. He stood there looking back and forth. What is up with that boy? Patricia and Beth walked up over to them. They wanted to learn how to shoot as well. I got up faster than a lion attacking a zebra. They eat zebras, right?

"I will personally teach you both," I said with a grin.

"You know how to shoot a gun," Beth asked me. I gave a little chuckle.

"Young one, I have been handing guns since I knew what a gun was. You'll be in good hands."

"But, not until I talk to Hershel," said Rick.

"Well, hurry up." I was in the mood to teach.

"Rick," Shane said coming from around the RV. We all looked at him. Shane placed a gun in Rick's hands.

"Your son was carrying this." My eyes widened. Carl carrying a gun?

"Carl, come here," Rick said. Go sit at the table and wait for your mom and I. Carl did what he was told. He had a mean look on his face.

"What's going on," asked Lori walking on over. Rick gave her the gun. Why, I don't know.

"Carl had this."

"What?" She looked back at Carl. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Well, it's my fault," said Dale. "I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie. Did you send him in for one?"

"So on top of everything else, he lied. What was he thinking."

"He wants to learn how to shoot," Shane said. "He asked me to teach him. Now, it's none of my business, but i'll be happy to teach him. It's your call."

"Well, i'm not comfortable with it, Lori said shaking her ugly head. Shane and Rick gave her a look. "Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick."

"I know, I have my concerns too, but.."

"there's no but. He was just shot! He's just now on his feet and now he wants a gun?"

"Better then him being afraid of them. There are guns in camp. He should learn to handle them safely."

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun."

"How can you defend that. He can't go around without protection."

"He's safe enough around here. Everything you're saying makes perfect sense, but it feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. I wished I had said something and went with my gut."

I finally tuned them out. They were arguing about nothing. To me, it was nothing. Just let the kid learn how to shoot. He doesn't have to carry a gun around camp, damn. Simple. Since he wasn't mine son, I decided not to say anything.

"I'm not going to play with it, mom," Carl spoke up. "It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to help find Jenner and I want t defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun." Wow, he really was growing up.

"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl." Lori walked over to Carl after a few seconds of thinking.

"You will take this seriously and you will behave. If I hear from anyone in this camp that you are not living up to our expectations..."

"He wont let you down," Rick interrupted her. "I'm gonna go talk to Hershel to make sure his people can go."

"How come your brother compliments me more than you do," Shane asked.

"How come you never compliment me at all," I shot back.

"Uh, this morning I told you you had beautiful eyes, and you look pretty after you wake up." I rolled my eyes.

"You were half asleep when you said it."

"Well, then you are the most beautiful woman alive," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's something considering more than half the populations is dead, but you are the most handsomest man alive or dead or undead." He gave me a brilliant smile.

"Thanks sugar bug." I chuckled.

"Sugar bug?"

"Yeah, i'm trying out pet names."

"Well, keep trying...honey. I'm gonna go find Andrea and tell her we're going in a bit." I gave him a peck on the lips. He smacked my butt as I was walking away.

"Ow," I yelped rubbing the sore area.

"You know you like it," he shouted.

"I do, but I will get you back."

"We'll see about that," he said walking into a tent. Okay, he just wait and see. I will get him back.


	27. leaving?

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 27: leaving?**

Hey all. Well, I would of updated some days ago, but I went to Kings Island, and I think i'm really getting old because it seriously took me a few days to get over that trip and back to myself. I think it took a lot out of me.

Anyway, I have a pretty long chapter for you all today, so enjoy.

In case you haven't notice, Andrea and Blair are really becoming the best of friends. Just wanted to point that out. It's gonna be a sad time when they get all split up. "sad face"

Now, i'll tell you. I don't know much about guns, so if I say something that isn't right, don't hop all over my back and beat me to the ground. You can just tell me and I will more than likely go back and change it. Don't hurt me please!

Little insight: Things will start getting a little messy with Blair and Shane. Probably from now till the end of season two.

* * *

><p>I was having the time of my life at gun practice. It was fun being a teacher. I had gotten Beth and Patricia to hit some of their targets. I felt that I had accomplished something. Andrea was just being awesome. She was hitting the "O" in the no trespassing sign.<p>

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced class," Rick said, talking about Andrea.

"Wow Andrea," I said excitedly. "I think you've had some training before." She shook her head no.

"Not if shooting a BB gun in your foot counts."

"You shot yourself in the foot! You're dangerous, Andrea." She chuckled. She still had a big grin on her face when Rick and Shane had seen what she had done. She was real proud of herself and so was I.

"Don't worry, ya'll," I said looking at Beth and Patricia. "Stick with me, I'll have you shooting perfect in no time."

"You think," asked Beth. "Ya'll just need to relax some more. Don't tense up." Beth did what I told her and took a deep breath before she pulled the trigger. She had shot a glass bottle. It had broken at the bottom, making it topple over.

"Yes," I shouted. "See." Beth laughed with excitement. I watched Carl take a shot, knocking over a can.

"It's in his genes," I told Rick.

"I don't doubt it," he said smiling.

"Auntie Blair, when I get better I'm going to protect mom, dad, and you, and the camp. I'll get so good those walkers wouldn't even dare think to come near us." Rick looked at me and I shrugged.

"The kid's a warrior. You can't stop him," I said. I looked over to Shane and Andrea. She was walking away from him. Shane had a look on his face I couldn't read. He was looking at me.

"What," I mouthed.

"Nothing," he mouthed back looking into the woods. What's his problem? I shrugged on the inside. I'll figure it out later. I spent some more time with the two girls. They were getting better. We stayed out for another 15 minutes before Rick packed us all up to head back to the barn.

Andrea wanted more training, so Shane decided to help with that. I tagged along just curious how good Andrea really was.

We went not too far from where we had been shooting, and Andrea was having trouble shooting a moving target. Shane had tied a rope to a log chunk letting it swing back and forth. Shane was semi yelling at her trying to get her to shoot the target. She was really having a difficult time. Maybe I should have helped her. Shane just comes off too strong for people some times.

"Stop badgering me."

"You're too damn emotional. You need to shut it down. Take all that guilt, that fear, that being pissed off, take it out."

"Right, because you're so calm." I jumped a little when Shane's gun went off. I wasn't expecting him to shoot. His gun was a little louder than Andrea's.

"See I can be pissed off. I can be whistling 'Dixie' and I always hit the target. But you, god, you shoot like a damn girl." I rolled my eyes. Then what do I shoot like? definitely not like some scared little girl. Shane started yelling about the walker getting closer to her. Andrea looked tensed, and had her eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights.

"Shane," I said getting up off the ground. But he still continued to yell at her.

"That's the walker that got Amy. Now you shoot that son of a bitch!" Now it was my turn to look like a deer in the headlights. I stood there with my mouth wide open. Andrea looked at him with big eyes. She walked off.

"Andrea," I called after her, but she kept on walking.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said sounding a little out of breath. "I'm just trying to get her to shoot the damn thing."

"Well, that's not the way to do it. Why would you mention Amy? Why? On what planet do you think that would be okay on? Is it on Planet Shane? Cause I think that's the only place."

"Would you stop yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling at you," I said lowering my voice a little. "What you said, that is not okay."

"Blair. She needs to learn how to shoot. She can't let every little thing get to her."

"Amy is not something small to get over. It's her sister."

"At some point she needs to let it go and just...do. To survive. She needs to survive. Hell, we all do."

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about what happened with Otis," I said crossing my arms. He didn't say anything. "Well, obviously it's not sitting well with you."

"What do you know," he yelled. "You're not the one who had to shoot a man to get away." I sighed not wanting to get into a heated argument.

"You're right, I don't know what's it like."

"Blair, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm...I'm just..."

"Pissed off," I finished his sentence. He nodded.

"I keep thinking, well maybe if I would have dragged him, or pick him up myself. We could of both made it. I was lost and did the first thing that came into my head. I wasn't even thinking after I shot him. I was just living in the moment." He leaned up against a tree, looking up at the sky.

I walked over to him and hugged him. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't tell him anything.

"Come on," I whispered. "Let's go get Andrea before a walker gets her."

"Yes, boss," he said with a slight smile. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. You just need to think before you speak, okay?" We held hands as we walked to his little girly, green car.

"Right. The one thing I've always needed to work on, finally working on it and it's in the middle of a damn apocalypse."

"At least you got me to help."

"The only good thing," he said squeezing my hand. We made it to the car and he opened the door for me. I smiled as I slid in. He got in and stared the car. It didn't take us long to find her. She was walking along side of the road.

"I'll do the talking," I told him. I rolled down my window as we got beside her.

"Andrea, get in the car."

"My feet work just fine." She was walking fast with her hat in her hand. You know she was mad.

"Shane didn't mean what he said. He never knows what he's saying."

"Hey," Shane said from the side of me.

"Well, it's true." Shane severed in front of her. "We're trying to get her in the car, not run her over." He rolled his eyes. I got out.

"Andrea, come on. He's a guy. They don't think."

"I was just trying to get you rattled," he yelled from the car. "To help."

"He means well. You know he wouldn't say something to hurt you on purpose."

"I crossed the line when I brought Amy into it."

"See. Just get in. You don't even have to talk to him." Shane got out the car and walked over to us.

"Is that an apology," she asked.

"Yeah, it is." He sighed.

"You're a real dick sometimes." I tried not to laugh.

"I'll tell you what. there's this place where Jenner might be. Why don't you come with and we can check it out. You can be my...second back up."

"Oh, so now I'm going," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, I need my first back up," he said giving me the sweet eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Andrea. Could be fun." She sighed.

"Fine, but I want a better apology," she said getting into the car.

"You'll get one." When we were all in the car, Shane turned around and sped off. No one said anything. Which was fine by me. I didn't want it to get more awkward or tense. After almost ten minutes, Shane pulled into a neighborhood. There were still trash waiting to get picked up. leaves were everywhere. Cars parked in driveways and in the street. It looked depressing.

We got out and Shane looked around with the binoculars.

"Blair, stay with the car. Andrea, come with me. Shout if you see anything."

"Will do," I said sitting on the hood of the car.

"Here." He gave me the binoculars before he and Andrea walked off. I watched them walk down the street and disappear into a house. I decided to stand, if there were any walkers that decided to show up.

They had been gone for a couple of minutes. I felt like a sitting duck. I heard movement behind me.

"Please let this be Jenner." I turned around. "Guess it'll just have to be the next best thing." Of course they saw me and headed straight for me. Dumb me didn't put a clip in my gun. I hurried and slapped one in there and shot at one. It fell with a thud.

"Walkers," I shouted at the top of my lungs. I shot the ones that were coming around the car. I heard more shots, which were more than likely Shane's and or Andrea's. I hopped off the car got in and started her up.

"Focus, now." Was Shane really giving her a lesson now? Well, I guess it's better to learn in the action I guess. Andrea was really having trouble with her gun. You could tell that she was scared. A walker was coming closer and closer to her. Shane didn't do anything. Jeez.

Andrea finally got her gun ready. "Are you kidding me," she yelled.

"We got your back, now come on," he said to her. I was happy that he didn't yell at her. The walker came almost right up to her face, and she shot it down.

"Yay," I said clapping. She started popping off rounds. One by one, the walkers came down. Wow, she was really getting into it.

"Let's go," Shane said running to the car. Andrea was still killing more of them off.

"Andrea, get in the car," I yelled at her. She stood there as three of them were making their way towards us, fast.

"Andrea," Shane and I yelled. She wasn't going to get in the car without those three down. I sighed and shot the last three in two seconds flat.

"Now get in," I told her. She got in and Shane sped off. My heart was beating in my chest. One from taking down some walkers, and two, from watching Shane in action. I think I got a little turned on.

"I'm not gonna lie," Shane said. "But I'd stop this car right now and have at you on the spot. The way you shoot that gun, girl." I smiled big.

"You just read my mind," I said rubbing his arm.

"Oh god, you're not really about to do it," Andrea breathed.

"Do you mind driving," I asked. She huffed. "Okay, you can watch, dang."

"Why are you always trying to push your sexual acts on me?"

"Cause it's fun to watch your face get as bright as a tomato," I replied. "Do you think you're going fast enough?" Shane was speeding down the road.

"If we don't hurry back, i'm serious I will stop this car."

"I can't believe I'm witnessing this," Andrea said running her temple. "Weren't we just killing those walkers off?"

"Andrea, there are just some things a man can't control," Shane said.

"Keeping it in your pants is one of them?" I tried not to laugh. These two were just so funny.

"Well, I hope you hurry," I said blowing on his ear.

"Blair, you're making it worse. We're almost there."

"Thank god," said Andrea. "I'm never going anywhere with you two again."

"Well, you'll be missing all the good stuff." Shane turned into the farm.

"Hold on," he said. I watched as the dirt came up in the air. "out," he said coming to a complete stop. It was a miracle he didn't run over Carol.

"Anything," Carol asked.

"Nothing," Shane said with a grunt. He grabbed my hand and we headed off to somewhere.

"Talk later," I said to Carol, Dale, and Andrea.

"Shane," Dale said after us. "Shane."

"What Dale," he asked turning around. Never stop a man when he's got sex on the brain.

"You got that new fancy ride of yours, plenty of fuel. More than enough to get you far from here." What the heck is wrong with Dale?

"What, you're telling me to leave."

"Well, you've been planning on it."

"What," I asked dazed, not really hearing what Dale was saying. Shane looked over to me then to Dale. Shane just shook his head and scoffed.

"I wasn't...is this how you feel?" Shane let go of my hand.

"I'm just trying to look out for the group."

"What you trying to say, Dale," I said walking closer to him. Shane pulled me back.

"Stop."

"I'm saying that he had planned to leave and I think it would be best for the group if he did." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't mistaken when Dale said it the first time that he was planning to leave.

"You were going to leave," I asked looking up at Shane.

"Well, no I...yes, but that was before."

"Before. Before what?"

"When we didn't know where you and Sophia was. I was going to leave cause if I couldn't find you, there was no way I could just stay, knowing that I let you go off into them damn woods."

"I hear you talking, but all I can hear is that you were going to leave." I gave him a rough push, but not rough enough for him to lose balance.

"Blair-"

"No. Leave me alone." I stalked off. He was going to leave. To leave. What the hell is that? I walked into the tent Shane and I shared. I didn't even want to be in here. I stompped out of the tent.

"Blair," asked Rick.

"Leave me alone," I said walking past him.

"Blair!"

"What did I just say," I hollered. I went to a place where I knew I could be alone. Well, alone in the sense of no people. I went to the stables with the horses. At least they wouldn't talk and ask me what was wrong.

* * *

><p>So now that Blair knows that Shane was going to leave, what do you think will happen? If you don't know, I don't know either. Or do I? You'll just have to wait in see.<p> 


	28. A surprise in the barn

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 28: A surprise in the barn**

Hey peeps. So I caught a bit of the lazy bug pretty much with all of my stories. I just haven't felt like writing. I made an attempt to, but then I was like 'nah, i'll do it later.'

Now i'm finally writing it. I got motivated to write by playing left for dead 2 and looking at pictures of the walking dead.

But i'm kind of in a rut here. It's like I don't want Blair to be so mad, but then again I don't want her to get over it so quickly. Then another part of me is like, it's not that big of a deal, Blair. Don't be such a baby. We'll just have to see what happens, cause I don't even know what's going to happen.

Andrea tells Blair something that she hasn't told anyone.

* * *

><p>It was morning and I still hadn't talked to Shane. I was so angry yesterday I couldn't even talk to people who I wasn't mad at. Though, just about everyone was on my list. I had decided to make a list of people I was mad at or I had a problem with.<p>

Number one: Shane. I was mad or more like upset with him that he never told me about leaving the group behind and go out on his own.

Number two: Dale. I was mad at him for telling Shane to go ahead and leave. If I wasn't so angry with Shane, I would of told Dale to shove his words up his ass.

Number three: Lori. That was a given. I was mad at her for everything. Basicly I just hate her guts and never want anything to do with her ever.

Number four: Maggie. She kept looking at our camp like she had some sort of problem. Which was getting on my nerves.

Number five: Rick. He came to me and started talking about how he knew about Shane and Lori and why I didn't say anything about it. I was not in the mood and he wouldn't take the hint and leave me alone.

Number six: Andrea. She knew that Shane was going to leave and she asked him to take her with him and never told me about it. I wasn't as mad at her, just felt a little hurt since we have become so close and she never told me anything about it.

Number seven: Hershel. The man was just an ass sometimes with his snarky ass comments.

That's what I had so far. In my mood, probably more will get added. We were all sitting around camp eating breakfast. I sat in my own little spot, not next to anyone. I didn't feel like talking or being talked to. Shane kept glancing in my direction, but I didn't make any signals that it was okay to come around me.

"Um, guys," Glenn said standing in front of us. "So...the barn's full of walkers." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him slightly shocked. Barn full of walker's?

"Like, this barn right here," Lori said pointing over to the barn. No wonder it gave me the creeps. And here I thought this place was too good to be true. We're camping outside with a barn that is housing walkers.

"This I have to see," I said getting up and jogging to the barn.

"Wait for me," I heard Andrea and Carl.

"Aww, hell no," I heard T-dog say.

"Blair," Shane and Rick called after me. We were all at the barn in under a minuet. Shane was the first one to walk up to the barn. He looked in the cracks of the old barn. He jumped back a little.

"You can not tell me you're alright with this," Shane said to Rick.

"I'm not. But we are guest here. This is not our land.

"This is our lives here!"

"We can not just sweep this under the rug."

"It ain't right."

"We either have to go in there and make things right, or we have to go. We've been talking about Fort Benning for awhile-"

"We can't go."

"Why not, Rick?"

"Cause Jenner is still out there," Carol said. Oh yeah, I have to add him to my list. I took out my piece of paper and pen and added his blonde behind on there.

"I think it's time to consider the possibility-"

"Shane," Rick interrupted. "We are not leaving Jenner behind."

"I've come close to finding him," Daryl said. "I found his badge, man."

"You found his badge. That's all."

"No, to hell with ya'll people!"

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!" Shane and Daryl got into it almost fighting each other. Rick had to stop them from hurting one another. Andrea, Lori, and T-dog helped push them away from each other. It didn't go unnoticed that Lori was over by Shane, holding him back. I bit the inside of my mouth. I wasn't going to say anything. Just let it go.

"Keep your hands off me," Shane said to Lori. She looked like a hurt puppy which was fine by me.

"Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."

"What are you gonna figure out," Shane yelled at Rick.

"It's his barn! I have to talk him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees those things as people," said Dale. "Sick people. His wife, his step-son is in there.

"You knew," Rick asked.

"Yesterday. I talked to him."

"and you waited the night?"

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I wanted to wait to tell you this morning, But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"That man is crazy if he thinks those are alive people," Shane yelled once more. We all jumped out of our skin when the doors started moving. The walkers could probably here us and were getting restless. They were trying to get out.

"I think it's best if we just leave," I said. "Secrets like this just starts trouble, and trouble is not what we need right now."

"We can't leave, Blair," Rick said.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He looked at Lori for a split second.

"Because we can't."

"I want a straight answer," I said crossing my arms. "Why can't we leave?"

"We just can't. I'm gonna go and talk to Hershel." I rolled my eyes. Rick walked away with Lori and Carl.

"We can't stay here. Just like every other place, this farm will get overrun with walkers. Just wait and see," I said running after him. "You'll see and then you'll regret it because people will die."

"We're staying and that's that." I stopped in my tracks. well, there will be no convincing him. I'll just leave it alone. It wont be my fault when this Farm goes to hell with the rest of the world. I felt a presence beside me. It was Andrea.

"What is it, Andrea?"

"I think you should give Shane a break." I was surprised she didn't say anything about the walker barn.

"Andrea..."

"Blair, listen. Don't let this little spat get in between you two. If something happens to you or to him, you'll never be able to live it down."

"You're telling me this because?" She sighed.

"Well, before the whole walker thing. I had a fiance."

"What?" She nodded.

"I did. His name was Brian. And before we got into a fight. Looking back, now it seems completely stupid. I never got to tell him that I love him or that I was sorry. Now I don't know if he's dead or alive." " looked up at her. she had tears in her eyes. She gave a chuckle.

"You know, I didn't think I would ever get married. But now I know that I never will."

"Andrea," I said giving her big hug. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be okay. I haven't told anyone. My mother or father didn't even know. I told her Amy when we were on our trip. She told me to talk to him when I we got back. I was, but now it's too late."

"Well, since you gave me advice. I'll tell you to write him a letter. Even though he might not ever see it, you can still put all of your feelings into it. " She nodded.

"I'll try. I just don't want you to end up like me and him. No more fighting."

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this chapter. October is fast approaching. I really want to get the second season done before season 3 starts. So, I can't have anymore lazy moments.<p>

So, Andrea had a fiance. Who would of guessed. And she convinced Blair to go talk to Shane. They're going to have a few more bumps in the road before it's smooth sailing in their relationship. Which I can say, it's going to get a little worse before it gets better.


	29. reality

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 29: Reality**

Hey everyone. Here I am with another chapter. So I finally got a bad review. I was waiting on it to get here because I know it's not that good of a story. The only problem I had with the negative comment was that the person never gave me a reason about why Blair was a Mary Sue. I've racked my brain even took test to see if she was a Mary Sue. If you're going to call that out, then I need to know why you think that. I need reason so that maybe I just might go back and fix it or in the future I can keep it in mind when I'm writing chapters. Come on. Throw me a bone here. Like someone one else who had pointed some stuff out. They gave me reasons and ways that could help me. Now that review was helpful. Though I'd like to ask questions cause you send me good criticism, but can't since you sent me the review through Guest. Come on now. I'm going to bite your head off.

And going back to fix grammar mistakes, sorry not doing it. I'm not writing a novel people, and if you can't get past those mistakes then that's your business and I'm not going to hate you for it. I try really hard to fix hem and reread before I update. You know, some things I just miss. This is just a website that was made for your imagination. And if someone wants to write stories about Mary Sues, then leave them be. Some people like to read about a character that is a total Mary Sue and you shouldn't tell them that they are wrong and stupid for it. It's their story. They can do what they want.

That's my little rant. But like I said, I'm not mad about the comment. I embrace it. Some people like your story and others don't. Not going to hurt my feelings.

In other news. I got a hair cut. Okay so you don't care, but it was a drastic hair cut. I had some long think hair. When I looked at the floor, there was a mountain of hair. It's like an inch about my neck. Just about as short as Maggie's hair. I like it though. And it's hot, so the long hair had to go. Sorry hair. Everyone I know hates me for it. Oh well. My head.

* * *

><p>I tried to talk to Shane a couple of times, but he kept saying "can we talk later." It was driving me nuts. I guess I was driving him nuts when I wasn't talking to him, so he was giving me pay back. Guess I deserve it. I always tell people they need to talk things through when they have a problem, but here I was avoiding what had me heated.<p>

"Hey Glenn, have you seen Shane? I've been looking for him every where." Glenn was on top of the RV where Dale would usually be.

"He went to look for Dale I guess."

"Well where's Dale?"

"I don't know. But Shane went in the woods."

"The woods?" I turned around and looked into the woods. Why would he go in there. "Okay. I'll be back. If in not back in an hour. Tell someone."

"Umm. Okay. There's that trail that leads into the woods."

"Thanks Glenn." I passed by the cars and found the trail. It was kind of narrow. Still, how am I suppose to find him? Might not even be on this trail. I hated the woods. I always thought some maniac lived in them and would come to kill me at any time. Now I have to worry about walkers. Well, at least I don't think they know how to stalk you. If they see you they just come at you and there are plenty of sticks and things on the ground so that I'd be able to hear them if they are out here.

"Ow." I tripped over a root. "Stupid." I was not an outdoor person. The only time I like to stay outside is when I'm just sitting on the porch. It's real relaxing. Great. The swamp. I shivered at the thought of the things living in there. Snakes, gators, crocs. Though I do think they are cute...from a distance.

I would call out his name, but that would just be dumb. The trail got a little bigger and so did the space. I could see the sky more clearly without all the trees in the way. There was a whole bunch of trees scattering the ground. I just about tripped over a log. I heard movement. I went to take out my gun, but relished I didn't have it.

"Great." I stopped for a second. Is that voices I hear? Walkers don't talk. Shane. I practically ran forward. Maybe it was Shane and he found Jenner. Or Dale? Glenn did say he was looking for Dale. Why would they be in the woods. I stopped in my tracks at the scene I saw. It was Dale and Shane. Dale had his rifle pointed at Shane with the muzzle literally touching Shane's chest. Now I know that Dale really wouldn't shoot him because that's just the way Dale is, but still having him pointing his rifle at him made me mad. Dale lowered his gun before I could say anything.

"This is where you belong, Shane."

"How's that Dale?"

"This world. What it is now. This is where you belong." Dale bent down to pick up a bag. There was another bag next to it. The bag that had all the guns. Was Dale trying to hide them or something.

"I may not have what it takes to last for long, but that's okay. At least I can say, when the world went to SHIT I didn't let it take me down with it." Dale threw the bag at Shane and he caught it. Shane said something, but I didn't catch it.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a minuet," I said. They both looked at me surprised. "Now." Shane gave Dale one last look before walking over to me. I turned around and walked, waiting for him to catch up with me. It didn't take him long.

"What all did you see," he asked.

"Not much. Just came upon Dale holding his rifle up to you, that's all." He sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Really. How is that? Don't answer that." I stopped. "What if Dale really shot you, huh?" Shane just scoffed. "Seriously. And...and you're just standing there like some stupid fool. Don't assume you know people or what they're capable of. If I went assuming things about people all the time, I sure as hell wouldn't be with you." I continued to walk, letting my words seep into his hard head. When I didn't hear his footsteps I stopped again.

"I'm sorry," I said not looking back. I really was, but I was afraid to look back. If I did assume, I'd assume he'd have a gun pointed at my head.

"No need to apologize. You're just speaking your mind." I heard him walk and he just walked past me.

"You really are something," he said.

"Me? What about you? All you ever do is do things without ever thinking. All you're about is action." He turned around.

"Yeah, well maybe if I never did anything I probably would be gone and not end up with you, and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't regret it either." We stared at each other hard. I locked my jaw to keep from yelling at him. I know I said basically said the same thing to him, but I didn't throw stuff back in his face like he did with him going to leave the group.

"Well, it's nice to know how you feel," I said walking past him. He didn't say anything. I heard him walk behind me, but never spoke a word. We made it to the farm. Quiet as ever. Shane was now in front of me. He asked me to just wait while he went back to get the bag the guns had originally been in. I did, but we didn't say anymore.

Just about everyone was outside on or by the porch.

"What's all this," asked Daryl.

"You with me, man," Shane asked. I could tell by the tone in Shane's voice that he was pissed and ready to cause a commotion.

"Yeah." Shane handed him a gun.

"Time to grow up. You already got yours," asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?"

"He's on his way."

"I thought we couldn't carry," said T-dog. Shane handed him a gun.

"Yeah well, we can and we have to. Now look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was suppose to be safe. Now we know it ain't."

"How about you, man," Shane said going up to Glenn, holding another rifle up to him waiting for him to grab it. "You gonna protect yours?" Glenn looked confused. He looked back to Maggie and the gun. Glenn snatched it.

"Can you shoot," Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl said.

"What is this," asked Lori walking out from the house.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gonna understand. He's gonna have to. We're gonna find Jenner."

"Here," Shane held out a small gun to Carl. "I want you to take this. Keep you safe. You know how to use it."

"Um, no," I said taking the gun away from Shane so Carl couldn't take it.

"Rick said, "no guns," Lori said. She had one of the meanest looks on her face. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." She looked like she was about to take Shane's head off.

"Oh shit," T-dog said. We all looked behind us. My mouth just about hit the floor. Hershel and Rick were coming out of the woods with some walkers. Shane started running towards them and so did everyone else. I was one of the last to follow.

"What the hell you doing," Shane yelled.

"Shane, just stay back," Rick yelled back at him.

"Why do your people have guns," asked Hershel.

"Are you kidding me? You see. You see what they're holding onto?" Hershel and Rick had the walkers on snares. All I could think of was someone trying to catch a dog with those things.

"I see _who _I am holding onto," Hershel said.

"Just let us do this then we can talk," Rick yelled.

"What you wanna talk about, huh?" Shane was practically circling them like a shark. This is going to end badly.

"these things not sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing. All they do is kill. They're the things that killed Amy." Oh my god. I looked at Andrea, but she was just nodding her head in agreement. "They killed Otis, and they're gonna kill all of us too!"

"Shane, shut up!"

"Hey Hershel, man let me ask you something. Can a living, breathing person walk away from this." Shane took out a gun and shot a female walker. Three times! I jumped out of my skin, and so did everyone else.

"Stop it," Rick yelled at him again.

"Three rounds to the chest. Could someone who's alive be able to take that. Why is they still coming? Shane shot at it again. "That's its heart, lungs. Why is it still coming?" He shot at it again.

"Shane's that's enough!"

"Yeah, you're right, Rick. That is enough." Shane walked up to the walker and shot it in the head. It fell to the ground with a thump. About everyone looked astounded. Especially Hershel and his people. I would too if I thought that they were alive and Shane just killed them.

"Enough," Rick said once more.

"Risking our lives for some crazy man that's gone. Living next to a barn full of things that's trying to kill us."

"Enough, Shane."

"Rick, it ain't like before. Now if ya'll wanna live. If ya'll wanna survive. Fight for it. I'm talking about fighting for it right here right now!"

I didn't bother to say anything. I was going to waste my breath knowing that Shane wouldn't listen to me. I just stood there by Carol and Sophia watching everything unfold. Shane ran to the barn and started smashing the lock with a pickaxe. Rick was trying to give Hershel the other walker so he could stop Shane, but Hershel wouldn't move.

Everyone was yelling at once, it was giving me a head ache. I wished that I was somewhere else. Shane had stepped away and slowly the barn doors opened and out came walkers one by one. Shane, Andrea, T-dog, Glenn, and Daryl were opening fire on every last one. Shane turned around and shot the walker that Rick had.

Carl was trying to run forward, but Lori stopped him. This felt unreal. I was all for killing walkers, but not like this. These walkers had been locked up in a barn. Hershel's barn. It was just sad. They were dropping like flies. All the rest of us could do was watch.

After what seemed forever, all the walkers were down. I shook my head and stared at the ground. I knew we should have just left. Should of just went on our merry way. It was quiet until there was another sound from the barn. Another walker. It took its time coming out.

When it finally showed itself, I stared at it in shock. It was a little kid. A girl. Maybe Sophia and Carl's age. A walker was a walker, but a child walker I had never seen. I just never could imagine a child as one of those horrible things. It looked like she had been bit on the neck. She snarled and growled. Walked faster toward us with her mouth opened. I couldn't call her an it. She was still just a kid and it felt wrong.

No one, not even Shane could shoot her. Then Rick walked forward. Rick stopped and held out his gun ready to shoot. She came so close to Rick. Stared right at him like she didn't even know that he was pointing a gun right at her.

Rick finally pulled the trigger and she fell straight to the ground.

It finally hit me. This was our reality and we had to live in it.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? I hoe you really liked it. Since Sophia is alive, I just decided to have the fact that kids too, can be walkers. I would only guess that Rick is the only one who has seen a kid walker, so for the rest of the group it'll really just hit them that children are walkers too.<p> 


	30. burying bodies

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 30: Burying bodies**

Hello all. Happy Friday. Hope is all well with everyone. Thank you to "guest" who pointed out what I needed help on. I appreciate it and I'll try my hardest to fix it. So, I keep getting messages about keeping Blair and Shane together. That would be nice, but then it would be a total shocker if they split up. Hmmmm...Or if something happened. I'll have to think about that one.

Pretty short chapter, but I'll make it up with another chapter on Sunday.

* * *

><p><em>It finally hit me. This was our reality and we had to live in it.<em>

I felt sick to my stomach. Killing those things, no problem, but Hershel and his family were crying their hearts and souls out. We should have just left.

"Damn it, Shane," I whispered. Beth started walking toward the walkers, crying.

"Wait," Rick said trying to stop her. She pushed past him and moved a walker off of another one. She murmured "mom." I shook my head. Yeah, we really should have left after we found they had the barn of walkers in the first place.

"Ahhh!" Beth let out a scream. The mom walker was still alive and had ahold of her. We all ran over to get her away so she wouldn't get bit. The walker got close to taking a chunk out of her arm, but we got her away just in time. Glenn still had ahold of the walker while T-dog was kicking it in the head. Andrea grabbed a tool and rammed it into the mom walker's head. Beth was still crying, but I didn't think it was because her mom just tried to eat her.

Hershel and company walked away while Shane went after them still questioning about the walkers in the barn. Carol looked shaken up. Maybe because the little walker girl reminded her of Sophia.

"Come on Carol. Lets go back to camp." She nodded and held Sophia as we made our way to our small little camp. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. We'll probably get throw out on our asses.

"Wait," Andrea called out. "Help with burying them."

"Sure," I said. "I'll be back." I walked Carol and Sophia back to the RV and got a drink of tea.

"Don't worry Carol. Everything will be okay."

"We'll see," she said quietly.

"I want to come help," Sophia said. I looked at Carol. She sighed and nodded.

"Just make sure they're really dead."

"Right. Come on Sophia." We walked out of the RV. Rick and Shane were arguing. I didn't pay much attention, just kept walking over to the barn. Carl and Lori were sitting on the ground. Sophia ran over to them. Andrea was covering up the little girl. I walked over to her. We didn't say anything. I was just waiting to bury them. I watched Shane and Rick make their way over to the rest of us. Shane stood next to me, but I wouldn't dare look at him.

"You want us to start burying them," T-dog asked.

"We need a service," Andrea said. "I think we own that to Hershel."

"We should just dig a grave for Hershel's wife and son and for the little girl over by those trees," Lori spoke up. "And a truck to move the bodies for the rest."

"I'll get the keys," said Jimmy. Shane stopped him.

"I got the truck."

"And the others. That's a lot of digging."

"Bury the ones we love. Burn the rest."

"Better get to it then," I said. It took at least 3 hours to get everything done. We had the small service. Maggie, Patricia, and Beth did come, but they didn't say anything.

Hauling those bodies really did take a lot out of us. There were more than a dozen and they were heavy. And the smell after we burnt them was horrific. I almost threw up a couple of time. Andrea was brave. She'd sit in the back of the truck with the bodies so they wouldn't fall off. Touching them was enough for me.

We had a new problem on our hands. Beth had collapsed out of shock, we thought, and we couldn't find Hershel any where. He was just gone. Didn't say anything to anybody. Now our group was short two because Rick and Glenn went to go to Bar in town to look for Hershel. This was just one messed up day. It was like a domino effect. One thing happening after another.

I spent most of my time sitting on the porch in the rocking chair thinking of everything that has happened. From the time Rick got shot still killing the walkers in the barn. It was giving me a head ache, but not much of a head ache Dale was giving me. I overheard him talking to Lori about how he thought Shane had killed Otis. I pretended that I wasn't listening. Why wont Dale just let it go. Lori and Dale have the biggest mouths. If they both go telling everybody that it would cause a huge mess. Knowing me, i'd defend him till the day I die. Even if we are not in the same boat now.

"Hey," Lori said coming out of the house. "Listen. I know you don't like me, but can you watch Carl for a minuet."

"Yeah," I breath. She nodded her head in thanks and walked off the porch. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Daryl." she shouted back. Why does she need to talk to him for? I got up from the rocking chair and went inside. Carl was still in the same room he had been in when he had gotten shot. He was asleep. Must have been rel tired. I smiled to myself and laid down next to him. I was tired myself.

"Where's mom," he asked me.

"She's still around. Go back to sleep." He closed his eyes and rolled over on his back. I let out a small yawn and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me because it's short. It'll get better. As you know plenty of things are going to be happening next chapter. Season two is almost finished with. I hope to be done the first week of October.<p> 


	31. family drama

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 31: Family drama**

A day late, longer than last chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews. They mean a lot.

Blair and Shane are not going to be solving their problems anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Blair. Hey wake up." I groaned and rolled over.<p>

"Five more minutes," I grumbled.

"Unless you want to eat..."

"Okay, I'm up. Why is it so dark? Was I asleep for that long." Andrea tore the covers off of me to make sure that I would get up. At the mention of food, no one should have a hard time getting me up. "Where's Carl?"

"He's been up for a few hours now. Now come on."

"Okay, okay." I got up and followed her to the table. Patricia was already putting food on the table. I felt a rumble in my tummy. Shane walked in through the door. Everyone else was already seated. I sat by Carl.

"They should have been back by now," Andrea said.

"Maybe they just got held up some where," Said Shane sitting down.

"They're not back yet," I asked surprised and a little worried. It was dark already and these country roads didn't have light post. All you had was the light coming from the car.

"No."

"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay," Shane said. "Your old man, he's one tough son of a-"

"There's no cussing in the house," Patricia said. I gave a little snort. He just about got in trouble.

"Sorry."

"Lori. Dinner," Carol called out.

"She's not in there," Maggie said.

"Where is she," asked Dale. Everyone was quiet.

"Carl, when was the last time you saw your mom?"

"I don't know. I was sleep when she left."

"Oh my god," I said. "I think she went after Rick. She asked me to watch Carl while she went to talk to Daryl."

"Alright, nobody panic," Shane said getting up. "She's gotta be here some where." We all got up and followed Shane outside. I went with Shane to look in the barn. No surprise, she wasn't there.

"I'm telling you she went after them.

"Look, we don't know that."

"Don't he so hard-headed. I'd think she'd know not to wonder outside by herself."

"And I think she'd know not to leave the farm." I crossed my arms and stood in the door way, blocking Shane from leaving.

"Why are you being so defensive about her?"

"I'm not. Am I allowed to be worried?"

"We're all worried. But you seem to be taking it to a whole new level."

"Blair, move."

"Why?"

"Because we have to find Lori, that's why."

"Why are you so anxious. Nevermind, I don't want to know." I walked out of the barn.

"No," he said pulling me back in. "Lori's pregnant."

"What?"

"That's what Rick told me." I remembered back to when Lori and I were fighting. I had forgotten all about that. I knew it. I wasn't being crazy.

"And it might be yours," I said more to myself then to him.

"Yeah." He rubbed his head. "Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?" He nodded.

"Even for the possibility for it to be mine, she wont admit. Blair-"

"Lets just go back to camp," I said walking out. There were no words to describe what I was feeling right now. Mostly because I didn't know what I was feeling. You couldn't ask me how I was feeling because I honestly didn't know. I do know that my mind was probably going to explode because it was thinking on its own and wouldn't let me in on what it was thinking about. I almost felt like a robot.

"She's not in the barn," Shane said.

"Nor the field," T-dog said.

"Where is she," Carl asked worried.

"She asked Daryl to go into town," Carol said running up. "Must have gone herself."

"Told you," I said. Carl let out a cry.

"Hey, it's fine," Andrea said. Carl walked away toward the tents.

"Carl," I called after him. Why would she leave? I know she's stupid, but really. Come on now. "Carl. Come here."

"Why would she go," he said sitting by a tree.

"To look for your dad. She's stupi- stubborn like that. She'll come back."

"Promise."

"Promise. Come on. Lets go inside and eat something, okay." He nodded. I pulled him up and we started walking toward the house. I heard a car door close and the turn of the engine. I sighed. He was going after her.

"Blair, I'll be back," I heard the reassuring voice. I smiled on the inside. It was nice to know that he still cared. I turned around and watched the car leave the yard.

* * *

><p>"Shane's back," Andrea called from the porch. I ran outside to see the car just pulling up. Thank god. I wondered if he found her. Oh there she goes. Lori popped out of the car. We all went to the car to see what had happened.<p>

"Oh my god, what happened," asked Andrea. Lori was holding a rag up to her head.

"I"m fine, I was in an accident."

"Let me see," Shane said checking her head.

"The only person driving and you still get into an accident," I said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Where's Rick," Lori asked. Shane rolled away from her like he had done something.

"They're not back yet," I said.

"They're not back? Where are they." She directed that question more to Shane.

"Look. I had to get you back here." Lori walked fast towards him.

"You asshole," Lori said pushing him.

"Hey, you back off of him," I said pushing her back. She tried to come at him again, but I blocked her and Andrea pulled her back. Just because Shane and I were on a rocky path, I wasn't going to let someone try to push him around.

"Don't put your hands on me," Shane said. "I will go after him myself. I will go get him. First things first. I gotta look after you. Make sure the baby's alright, okay?" I just about smacked him. Why would he say that? Everyone had a "oh shit" look on their faces. Not a "congrats" face.

"You're having a baby," Carl said. Now it was my turn to have the "oh shit" face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lori looked at him dumbly. She couldn't even get a word out. Which would have been funny on another day. Carl ran up to the house.

"Happy now," I asked. "How could you leave anyway. Rick's gone then you're gone. What if something happens to the both of, huh? All Carl will be left with is me, his aunt. Not a mom, not a dad. You think I'd be able to fill that place if you are both gone? He'd probably die of sadness before any walker started chewing on him."

I walked off. Dumb. Just dumb. She never thinks. And she's pregnant! No thanks to either one of them. Who ever the hell the baby daddy is. And Lori, she'll probably be dead by her own fault. Really, how do you get into an accident? If she saw a walker, she should have just ran it over and kept going.

I sat down trying to finish the rest of my dinner, hoping that the time would go by quicker. I wish Rick would get here. What the hell was going on out there? I've felt like I've been on edge ever since I got up. I don't like that feeling. It makes me want to go crazy.

I finished up with dinner, while Andrea, T-dog, Carl, and Dale came in to get something to eat. I pasted by Shane and Lori and went straight to sit outside. I would have tried to listen to what they were talking about, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what they were probably saying. I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. No one had come outside. Right now, it felt like I was the only person in the world right now. It felt scary and terrifying and horrible and whatever else.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rocking. Hopefully I don't doze off...too late.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like now. Now everybody knows Lori is with child, and Blair let her have it.<p> 


	32. just a dream

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 32: just a dream**

Hey all. Sorry it took my forever to get this up here. I had gotten stuck on some parts in the story and kept going back and forth on it. So just to let you know, I'll be working up a new story, another walking dead story. I've had it in my head for a real long time. Even before I started writing this story. I can't tell you what, but I'll let you know when it's finally out.

Anyway. AHHH! October is almost here! Who's excited. I know I am. I can only imagine what the first episode is going to be like.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a soft and cozy bed. It was warm and inviting and I really did not want to get up. I thought about what I was going to do today. I opened my eyes. The sun light was coming through the window. The birds were singing their songs. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. MY hair was everywhere and I had a bit of slobber. I must of had a good sleep. I turned on my shower and undressed waiting for the water to get warm.<p>

I hoped in and put my face in the flowing water. It felt good on my face. I wanted to stay in there forever. I quickly washed my hair and my body and jumped out. I had a busy day today. I had to get to the hospital. Maybe Rick would wake up today. Then I had to shop and drop things off at some of my friend's house's. Then I had to go for a dress fitting. Tia was seriously would be a nightmare to deal with if I were late. She really could be a bridezilla.

My phone started ringing. I hope it wasn't Tia asking me to pick up anything last minuet.

"Hello."

"Hey, Blair wake up." It sounded like Rick's voice.

"Rick?"

"Yeah, it's me wake up."

"You're awake! Oh my god...Rick!" He wasn't responding. Just kept telling me to wake up. "I am awake. You're the one who's been out of it for the past few weeks."

"Blair wake up!" I closed my eyes in frustration. When I opened them again. Everything was different. I was in a room, not my room. I was in a bed with sheets that were not mine. Everything was different and it scared me.

"Hey." It was Rick. He looked tired and dirty. Then it hit me. I had a dream. I had been dreaming.

"Rick."

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing. I just...when did you get back?"

"Not too long ago." There was a scream. It sounded girlish, but could easily be a guy's.

"What was that?" Rick looked down at the sheets.

"Picked up someone on the way."

"You mean, more people. There's more people out there?"

"Yeah. The boy he uh, his leg is messed up."

"You mean he got bit?" He shook his head no.

"He fell and the fence it went straight through his leg." I gasped.

"What the hell. What was he doing?"

"Well his crew was shooting at us."

"Rick. Why does it always seem that you get into some kind of trouble wherever you go?"

"Beats me. Everyone is okay and that's what matters."

"Except your shish kabob friend."

"Hey, don't make fun. Come on get up. We have a meeting."

"Can I sit this one out," I asked laying back down.

"No, you can not," Rick said pulling me out of the bed. "Now stand up straight. If I have to carry you out, I will."

"No that's okay. You're too rough." We walked to the dinning room. I was still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. A thought occurred to me. Who put me in the bed? I remember falling asleep on the porch. Unless I slept walked over into the bed. Could happen. I sat at the table. Everyone was in there. Except for Hershel. No one had bothered to wake me up before Rick got here. What had they all been doing? Shane was standing over by the window next to Andrea. I couldn't help but wish that Andrea and I could trade places, but I think that would just make things look awkward.

"What's the deal with him, man," asked Shane.

"We couldn't just leave him. He would have bled out. If he lived that long." I shivered on the inside. No way would I like to die like that.

"Its gotten worse in town," said Glenn looking at the table.

"What do we do with him," asked Andrea.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can," Hershel said walking into the room. "Probably got some nerve damage. Wont be on his feet for at least a week."

"Plan is to give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way," said Rick. Always the one with a plan.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Daryl walked in looking gloom as ever. I wondered if he missed his brother.

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"You just gonna let him go," asked Shane. "He knows where we are.

"He was blindfolded the whole time over here. He's no threat."

"And how many of them were there? You killed three of their men. Took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking for him." Jeez, what the hell happened out there?

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard," T-dog spoke up.

"He's out cold right now. Will be for hours."

"You know what. I'm gonna go get him some flowers and some candy," said Shane walking away. "Look here folks. We're back in fantasy land."

"You know what. We haven't even dealt with what you did back at my barn. Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone, but Rick talked me out of it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor. Keep your mouth shut."

I zipped my lips to tell Shane to shut up and just take it. He didn't say anything else. Just shrugged and walked out the house. I hesitated before getting up and running after him.

"Hey, Shane." He was making his way towards the woods. "Shane. Where are you going?"

"No where," he said as he kept walking.

"But you're..."

"I need to clear my head." I stopped and let him go.

"Do you still love me," I called after him. "I know we've been fi-" Shane interrupted me by walking back to me and capturing my lips with his. It felt so good. It felt like I hadn't kissed him in years. My heart fluttered like the first time he kissed me. My lips felt cold when he pulled away.

"I never stopped," he said in a soft voice. "And I never will." I nodded and looked at the ground biting the inside of my cheek. I felt a little shy. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you later and then we can talk, okay?"

"Alright. Please don't get into any trouble," I said squeezing him tighter.

"Promise." He kissed my forehead and walked down the trail into the woods.

* * *

><p>Again. Sorry I haven't updated forever. Next chapter will be extra long. I'll make sure of it.<p> 


	33. the search

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 33: The search**

Hello everyone. Here I am with another chapter. Your reviews make me so happy. I would have never thought I would have over 100. Seriously, It's great.

Jenner will be making an appearance really soon. I haven't forgotten about that fool!

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Rick had brought that boy back to the farm. I had seen him a couple of times and talked to him. He wasn't that bad looking. He told me he was 21 about to turn 22 in November. He stayed in the house for three days then they moved him to the old barn that once had been full of walkers. His name was Randall. When I usually think of Randalls', I think of sneaky people and bad guys.<p>

Randall didn't seem like that type of person, but you could never be too sure. Especially how the world was now. His leg was coming along nicely. Shane and Rick was going to take him out 18 miles and leave him there so he would have a slim chance of wandering back to the farm. Or finding his little friends and bringing them to us.

If you asked me, it was a waste of gas. If we need to leave the farm for whatever reason, I'd like to have gas in the car, and we needed every ounce. But hey, I wasn't the "leader" so it's not my choice.

Shane and I had finally started talking like we use to. I had never been so happy in my life. He even started calling me his cheesy little pet names. There was still tension between us. It wasn't big, but it was there. Neither of us wanted to talk about it or bring it up. It was sort of back to the way things were. Except more people were becoming a little hesitant about Shane being here. I didn't have a problem with him and would fight anyone who would try to kick him out of the group.

Andrea was on Shane's side. She mostly agreed with what Shane had to say. Daryl didn't seem to have a problem with him. If he did, he didn't show it. Carl still liked Shane. Sophia did too, I guess. Everyone else was just worried and not sure about him anymore. I think was in the middle of it all. They have been friends forever. I don't think Rick could just turn his back on Shane, even if he wanted too.

For the past week I had been thinking about what Dale had said about Shane wanting to leave. I thought about what if Shane and I just took off. Maybe Andrea too if she wanted. We could have gotten away from all this drama and away from the tension. We could probably have a better life. Maybe find some where permanent. It seems like it would be easier. Not so many people to look after. Who knows, right? Could be worse if we did go off.

"Hey, Rick and I are heading out." I saw sitting in the rocking chair. Shane came out of the RV.

"Do you think that's such a good idea," I asked rocking back and forth.

"what you mean?"

"You know. It'll only be Rick and you. The boy too, but he doesn't count."He tilted his head trying to understand what I was saying.

"Rick knows about the baby and the fact that you and Lori had...those few encounters."

"He told you that he knows bout that," Shane said sitting in the rocking chair next to me.

"I'm his sister. You think he's not gonna talk to me about it?"

"Right. I wouldn't worry bout it too much, hun. I was thinking we could use the time to talk about all that's happened." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. Rick said he wanted to talk to you. What perfect time than this. Why does it have to be so far anyway? Can't you just dump him in the woods?" She rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Are you more concerned for the gas or for your safety?"

"Right now, the gas. We could need it later you know."

"There's plenty more, Blair."

"Right, if we ever have to leave and we run out, there's gonna be someone who's gonna be like, "I wish we had more gas."

"Well, while we run out of gas, I'll be thinking about how you were safe," Shane said making the kissy face at me.

"Don't get cute," I said chuckling.

"Shane, ready," Rick asked coming out of the house.

"Yeah. See you later." Shane got up from the chair and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya. Be careful you two." I sighed and slunk in the chair as I watched them walk over to the old barn. They were taking forever to leave. I was waiting for them to go so I could go look for Jenner myself. Over the past week I've noticed that some things have been gone missing. Everyone seemed to think one of the other took it and forgotten about it. As if. I think I would remember if I took a whole bucket of apples.

It had to be Jenner. I was certain of it. I tried to tell a couple of people, but they wouldn't hear it. So I let it go till I had the chance of searching for him, and I wouldn't be able to unless Rick and Shane were gone. They would be awhile since they were going so far and didn't exactly know where they were going.

Shane waved at me from the car as Rick closed the trunk with Randall in it. I smiled and waved back. I waited for three minutes after they left before I got up. I had already had my backpack ready since last night. I had put two bottles of water, a pocket knife, my gun, and a clip in it and had put it in a bush by the woods. All I had to do now was convince people that I was going to take a nap. Which shouldn't be difficult since I take a lot of naps.

I went into the kitchen to get a little something to eat before I left. Maggie and Lori was in there preparing some food.

"Hey, I keep getting these dizzy spells, so I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"Are you okay," asked Maggie. "It it really serious." She came over to me.

"I think I just need a little something to eat and I'll be fine."

"Here," Maggie said going back to the counter. "Here's a sandwich. Do you need anything else?" I took the sandwich from her. I was surprised that they had bread.

"Not right now."

"Take the front bedroom. I'll be there later to check on you."

"No, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Maggie."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"Thanks. Night." I walked to the bedroom and closed the door. I sat down on the bed and took a bite out of the sandwich. It was pretty good. I finished if off in five more bites. I listened at the door for any sounds or movements. There was none. I hoped that the window opened. There was no way I would walk out from the front door. I made my over to the window and peered out. Andrea was on top of the RV looking around. Thankfully it wasn't in my direction.

There wasn't any latches to unlock the window, so I just pulled upwards. Yes, it opened. I opened it slowly and kept my eye on Andrea. She sat down in the chair that was up there. There wasn't anyone else around. It wasn't a big jump, so I wouldn't have to worry about a sprained ankle. I took a breath and hoped out while watching Andrea. I held my breath to see if she heard me plop down on the ground. She only moved to swat at some flies.

I ran around the house and made sure no one was outside. I prayed to God that no one was looking at a window from the house. I made my way to where I had my backpack hidden.

"Aunt Blair!" Crap. I was almost at the edge of the woods where my pack was.

"Yes, Carl," I said turning around. He and Sophia came skipping over to me.

"Where are you going," they asked at the same time.

"Just for a walk."

"But we're not suppose to go off by ourselves," said Carl.

"I think that rule just applies to you two."

"Nope, dad said everybody," Carl said shaking his head. I sighed.

"Alright fine. I'm going to go...do something real quick. Ya'll can not tell anyone, okay. Unless I'm not back in two hours, okay."

"But-"

"Promise me you wont tell anyone," I said looking at both of them. They shook their heads 'yes.'

"I'll be back. Now go play." I walked back to the woods and grabbed my pack from the bushes. I opened it and took my gun out and put it in between my belt and pants. I hope I don't get into trouble for this.

* * *

><p>I had walked around for about 20 minutes. My legs were already hurting. Why was I doing this? Why did Jenner have to go off in the first place? He knows Rick's determination. Rick kept us here so we could find him, but Jenner is a grown man not a child. He can choose what he wants to do. I just want to prove to everyone that it is Jenner taking things from the farm.<p>

Jenner was some where out here. Some where he haven't even looked. Or he was hiding in plain sight.

"Jenner," I called out. Maybe it would work. Something no one ever tried. "I just want to talk, Jenner." Nothing. Maybe he was a bit further in. I didn't want to walk off the trail and get lost, and I was not going to risk it. So I just continued down the trail for another 20 minutes. I wondered how far this trail went. The trees became thicker around me and the path became narrow.

I had called Jenner's name for a while now. I was getting tired. I went through one bottle of water and didn't want to open the other one till I was going back. There was a rustle. I stopped and stood still and so did whatever was moving. Walker? Jenner? The noise came again and it sounded like it came from behind.

Should I go near the sound, stay where I am, or keep walking. In case it was Jenner, I didn't want to take out my gun so it wouldn't seem like I was going to threaten him with it. I decided to keep walking. Even if I went back there, I didn't know exactly where the sound was. Though I did keep my ears open.

Maybe it was just an animal. If it was a walker, it wouldn't have stopped. Would have just kept going. An animal stops. Maybe another deer. That wouldn't be surprising. It was the one thing I mostly saw it the woods since we have been here.

And if it's Jenner, maybe he would see tha-

A sore spot on the head. Everything went dark right before I fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>uh-oh. Seems that Blair has now gotten herself into trouble. Wonder what will happen when she wakes up. Stay alert for next chapter to see what happens next.<p> 


	34. surprise around every corner

**The Dead are Walking**

**Chapter 34: surprise around every corner**

Hey guys, season 3 is right around the corner! Who's excited? I know I am. I have some bad news for you guys. Someone is going to die. Besides all the people that had met their end, one more will be added. Also the talk/fight Rick and Shane has, it will be over something totally different, and will be explained later in the story. There will be one piece of good news.

* * *

><p>There was this big throbbing pain in the back of my head. I could feel it right behind my eyes too. It was dark and I couldn't tell where I was. I let out a groan as I sat up. I think my body was sore from laying down on the ground for how ever long it had been. I tried to stand up, but I heard a click of a gun.<p>

"Don't move." That defiantly was not a voice I recognized.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Don't talk." There was no light so I couldn't see his face. Or her face. She could have a real deep voice. How was I going to get myself out of this.

"Can I at least know your name if you're gonna kill me?" He let out a sigh.

"No one's gonna kill you, ma'am. Not today at least. Name's Seth."

"Seth, nice to meet you. Are you all by yourself?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Seth said as he turned on a flashlight. "And it ain't gonna work. So I'd quit if I were you." I didn't know whether to be scared of someone who looked as handsome as the sun or be as giddy as a school girl. from the light I could tell he had dirty blonde hair, in the dark his eyes were a dark green, but were probably more bright. He had the slightest stubble growing. He looked like your typical southern man. By his face I'd guess he was around Shane's age.

Speaking of Shane, I missed him. If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed at the farm. I wondered if Shane was out looking for me. There was a rustle in the bushes. Seth stood up and cocked his gun ready to shoot.

"Sit down, it's only me."

"Oh, hey Doc."

"I was able to get a lot this time. There was an incident at the farm. One of those things got somebody."

"What," I said standing up. The other guy turned around. It was Jenner.

"Jenner? So it was you taking things from us."

"Which one are you."

"Blair, Rick's sister."

"Hold up," Seth said. "You two know each other?" Jenner tore his eyes from me and looked at Seth.

"Remember what I told you about the CDC. She was part of the group that came." Jenner wasn't wearing his clothes we all had seen him in. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt with the John Deere logo on it.

"So this is one of them group members that ruined your day, huh," Seth said looking over to me. "I didn't expect them to be so cute." I rolled my eyes and didn't pay him any attention.

"Jenner, have you been out here the whole time?"

"No," he said looking up at the sky. "Found this little abandoned house. Been there since I left." Seth sat back down where he had been when I woke up.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself. You seemed like you really wanted to die back there at the CDC."

"Change of...thought." Jenner sat down the bags he had. They were full of vegetables as far as I could tell.

"Umm, you said that a walker had gotten someone."

"Walker," Seth asked. "That's what you call them little devils?" I didn't pay him any attention.

"Jenner?"

"I don't know who it was if that's what you're asking."

"Then I have to get back," I said walking away from them.

"Where you think you're going," Seth asked grabbing my arm.

"I'd like to get back to the farm," I said trying to wiggle my way out. He only tightened his grip. "Hey, you're hurting me." He loosened up his grip a bit, but not enough to let me go.

"You think you're gonna find your way back in the dark? Think again." I pulled away from him and sighed.

"But I need to be there now."

"We'll take you back when it's light out," Jenner said. "But for now, just be patient."

"Be patient? One of you clocked me in the head!"

"I was being cautious," said Seth. "Could of been bit. I didn't want to take a chance of talking to someone who had been bitten."

"Wow. How lucky for you that I wasn't." I felt choked up. I needed to get back and see who was okay. I at least wanted to mourn the one we lost. If I don't know who, how can I? With all my heart I wished it wouldn't be Shane, Rick, or Carl. I think I would be really lost if one of them were gone and I wasn't there.

"Come on," Jenner said. "We're going."

"Going where?"

"To our place," Seth said getting up.

"What, you guys like a couple?"

"Would you be jealous," Seth said with a smirk.

"Hardly. It's not far is it?"

"No, just five minutes away," said Jenner picking up the bags.

"I"m guessing you know your way around the woods, huh?"

"Have to since we're surrounded by them."

"Great." It was about five minutes like Jenner had said. It was dark so I couldn't really see what the house looked liked. Just that it was a small two-story with a porch. When we walked inside, the house smelled like outside.

"You can sleep right here," Jenner said. "If you leave without us I can promise you, you will get lost. So don't"

"Oookay. I wont leave." I sat down on the couch. It was acutely pretty soft. "Were are you going?"

"Out on the porch," Seth said with a yawn. "Keep watch for a couple of hours so the... _walkers _wont get you."

"How charming." I watched as he walked out to the porch. Jenner went inside a room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>It was past 2 a.m. when I woke up. I almost ran out the house when I had slept that long. I could have been back at the farm by now and not worrying people half to death. Of course Jenner and Seth couldn't leave fast enough. It took them an hour to get going. Seth kept reminding me I was on their time, not the other way around, and since I didn't know where I was, I couldn't go out on my own. I had been here almost a whole day because Seth and Jenner wanted to go hunting. They said that they would make it up to me by taking me back to the farm tonight.<p>

Seth took lead, I walked in the middle, and Jenner took up the rear. I kept getting this unsettling feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I needed to know what happened at the farm and what was going on. We couldn't get there fast enough.

"How soon till we get there?"

"I told you it's an hour and a half walk. Two hours because now we're taking a break." Seth sat down by a creek and Jenner looked around the woods.

"I can't afford any breaks," I said as I leaned up against a tree. Why did they stay so deep in the woods? What if they left me? Maybe they don't see the farm as safe anymore. What if they're packing up all their stuff into a car right now. By the time we get to the farm they could be long gone. No! Think positive. One of them got attacked by a walker. They would bury them and hold a little ceremony. Maybe look for me a little bit...before they decide TO LEAVE! OH my god. They left me. I know they did. Even Shane, he's gone. Gone forever. Now I will have to stay with them two.

I looked over at the man duo. Jenner was getting some water from the creek and Seth was looking at me with a confused expression.

"You make a lot of faces when you're thinking," Seth said.

"Leave me alone." I sunk to the ground. "Will ya'll just hurry up. I need to get back. The sun is already setting and I don't want to be in the dark walking around."

"Sorry, sugar, but we're on Seth's time."

"Don't call me that." It reminded me of one of Shane's insane names for me. Sugar bunny. I rolled my eyes at the thought and smiled.

"Seth, knock it off," Jenner said. "Just give us five more minutes then we'll go." I nodded. Finally good news. "We'll be there in a little over an hour. Here, I filled one of your water bottles."

"Thanks." I took the bottle of water from Jenner and took a huge gulp. We were back on our feet in five minutes like Jenner had said. As we got closer, it got darker. We had just stepped onto a trail that would lead us back to the farm. I smiled on the inside, but it would never stay long. I still had that fear that everyone would be gone.

The sun was no longer up. Only the moon and a few visible stars. On the way, Seth figured he could track a few deer he had seen. Reminded me a little of Daryl. I bet Daryl would be the better tracker. Seth couldn't even find a set of tracks anywhere.

"So, here we are," Seth said walking next to me. Jenner was ahead not too far up. "Traveling under the moonlight. What you say about skipping the farm and going off on our own?" Seth gave me one of those grins that could take a girl's breath away. A dumb girl that is.

"Sorry, I'm taken," I said as I moved a branch out of my way.

"You could just forget about him. Start new, with me." Seth put his arm around me.

"I rather wake up to something chewing off my arm," I said as I removed his muscle arm.

"I'd like to meet this guy. Before all this I could take a married woman and make her think she was single again to ride the Seth Express."

"Well, they must have had half a brain, and I'm not married." Seth slapped his forehead.

"Well hot damn, what's stopping you?" I looked down at my feet.

"I don't think you would understand. Especially not your half-brain women."

"Hey now. Can't we-" A shot rang through the woods.

"What the hell," Seth said.

"I gotta go," I said running up ahead.

"Hold on," Jenner said grabbing my arm.

"But-" Jenner put his hand over my mouth.

"Do you hear that," Jenner asked Seth. Seth looked around. There was rustles coming from the left of us. Why didn't we hear it before. Jenner let go of me. I stood perfectly still. There was a mix of growls and grunts among the night air. Also a dirty smell. Oh- no.

"Time to go," Seth said grabbing my hand and started jogging toward the farm. Finally. I wished we had gone this pace since we had left. Jenner was right behind us. The rustling became louder and faster. Please God, don't let me die in these woods with people I hardly know. That was the only thing going through my mind. I could feel tears trying to push their way from around my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't break down. Not now.

"Pick up the pace," Jenner breath out. "We still have another ten minutes on this trail."

"With pleasure," I said kicking it into gear. I started to pass up Seth a bit.

"Okay then raging bull," Seth said picking up his pace. He still had ahold of my hand, but I didn't pay that much attention. The trees were becoming less crowded. I could see the sky more clearly. It would be getting light soon. Yes, almost there.

"Now what," Seth said as we kept running. There was this bright light ahead. You could hear the crackle from here.

"OH my god," I stopped for a split second making Seth stop to a halt. My hand was free of his.

"Can't stop now," Jenner said pushing me forward. "I didn't live so I could die now." I heard the roaring of the motorcycle and the loud, old noise of the truck. They were still here. Gun shots were filling the air.

"Looks like your people know how to party," Seth said coking his gun. I had taken mine out as soon as soon as I saw the house from the beginning of the trail. I had to pry it out of Seth hands earlier when I learned he had it.

"And you can shoot. Where can I find a girl like you?"

"You just like talking don't you?" I could still hear walkers behind us. Was there also some up around the farm? My question had been answered as we made it off the trail. There wasn't lots, there was loads of walkers. I knew we should have left a long time ago. Damn it Rick! Oh, and it's the barn that's on fire.

"I haven't seen this many since on the interstate," Jenner said.

"This place is over run. We're probably gonna end up leaving. Thanks for everything." I started running gun ready to start firing off shots.

"Hold up," Seth said running beside me. "It might be fun joining a bigger group."

"Just have to wait and see." I wanted to get to the house and see if anyone was still in there. I could see Hershel firing away. Well that was a surprise.

"Hershel," I yelled running over to him.

"There you are," he said as he continued shooting away. I could hear Seth hoots as he started shooting down walkers.

"Just about everyone has raised hell over you."

"Well, I'm here now." I shot a couple before I heard my name. I turned around, it was Lori. She looked kind of upset to see me.

"Nice seeing you too." I continued to fire away at the many walkers that were coming.

"Blair," said the voice of Carol. "Oh god, Blair. Come on. Shane and Rick have been worried sick. It wont do any good if you wound up dead now.

"Coming. Come on Hershel!" The only movement he made was to shoot more and more walkers.

"Hershel," I heard Lori and Carol shout.

"Hershel, come on," I said trying to pull him away.

"You go and get some where safe. This is my farm."

"Hershel..."

"You heard the man," Said Seth pulling Jenner with him. I ran with Patricia, Beth, and Lori. Carol was all the way ahead. Where was Sophia? Seth and Jenner were behind me. I looked behind me at Seth and Jenner.

"You might as well come," I yelled.

"That was the plan," Seth shouted back. I looked forward as a walker shoved Patricia to the ground. Beth was grabbed by Lori trying to get her away. I shot the walker in the head, but five more crawled on her. As sad as it was, Patricia was a lost cause. I shot her in her head. I didn't want her live through being eaten alive. She didn't make anymore sounds or movements as the walkers pit bits of her in their mouths.

I looked up in time as the blue truck came and Andrea hoped out. She had a look of shock on her face that turned into relief.

"Blair, thank god. I'll hug you later," she said as she shot down some walkers. I could understand. I didn't want a simple hug to be the death of me. Jenner and Seth had hoped in.

"Get Carol," Lori told Andrea. "She ran that way." Andrea ran toward where Lori had pointed.

"Come on," I heard Seth.

"Coming. Lori, wait." Before I could run, a walker crashed into me. I heard the truck speed off. Seth was trying to jump out of the truck, but Jenner held him back. My gun had been flung out of my hand. I could see it as I tried to shove the walker off of me. My hand found a piece of glass. I grabbed hold of it and stuck it repeatedly into the walkers eye. It became lifeless as I moved out from under it. I could feel the hot blood on my hands and arms. I dove for my gun, as another walker fell on top of me. The smell was too close for comfort.

"Come on." I heard it. I heard his voice. Shane. I couldn't make a sound. My voice was stuck in my throat as I tried to push the walker off of me. I was lucky to be wearing a hoodie, but how long would it last before the walker's dirty fingers dug into me.

"Sh..Shane." It came out as a whisper. I didn't know where he was. No, this can't be it. There was a shot. The walker that was on me became limp. I pushed it off and looked into the scared eyes of Sophia.

"Sophia," I breathed. "Good. Good shot." I got up. The only thing I could see was walkers. Nothing else. Only the dim tail lights of a truck fading away. Shane. Sophia screamed and I snapped back to reality.

"Come on," I said as I picked her up. The only hope I thought we had was if we ran toward the highway. I heard a couple more shots. I looked back and saw Andrea.

"Andrea," I shouted. She looked back. We were too far apart to try and run to each other. We both knew this. There was a sea of walkers between us.

"Just run," she shouted back. "Just run." She headed off into the woods. I hesitated a bit before I ran on the dirt road that would take us to the Highway. I decided we would go to where they had put the message for Sophia and me to find. They said it was close to where the R.V had stopped at.

I could hear the walkers behind us. I had to remember I was on foot. I had to keep a steady pace if I wanted to stay a head of them.

"Oww," Sophia moaned.

"What is it?"

"My arm." The walkers were still a safe distance so I could put Sophia down for a few seconds to see what was wrong. I gasped as I saw her arm. A bite mark. It was deep and bleeding heavily.

"Oh, Sophia. Hurry run." She ran beside me as I took off my hoodie and tore off the piece that was the pouch pocket. I stopped her and hurried and wrapped the piece around her arm. We started running again. I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I could still feel adrenaline in my body. It wouldn't last long. It could only get me so far. So I decided we would run though the woods, but close enough to get back onto the road.

I wanted my back pack, but it had fallen off some where. I only had a few rounds left. Sophia was lagging behind.

"Come on, hop on my back." I leaned down so she could hop on. She wrapped her legs around me tightly as well as her arms. She held onto my hoodie for me as I ran us though out the woods. The walkers weren't giving up. I looked behind and saw five of them coming into the woods. Only five. That was a good sign.

It was starting to get light. Another good sign. Treading through the woods in the dark was never good. I remembered that I had a pocket knife big enough to do some damage to some walker's head. There was only five, so I could do this. I put Sophia down on the ground.

"Sophia, I need you to keep going ahead, okay? I'm gonna take care of them. Don't go too far from me. I'll take one down and then run a little. Take another one down and run some more untill they're all dead. Now go." She nodded and ran up a little ways. I took out my knife and waited as the first walker came to me. I stuck my knife in its eye and twisted it around. I did the same to the other eye and the walker was down. I could feel my self slowing down as I ran about 12 feet. The next one had one side of its skull dented.

As It came, arms stretched out toward me I shoved it up against a tree and banged its head up against it. Two down, three to go.

"A rock," Sophia said handing it to me.

"Thanks. Go," I said as another one came. It was small and shorter than me. I yelled as I pushed it to the ground and slammed the rock against its head. It took five times for my to crack its head open and smash its brain. I stood up. I decided to just shoot the last two. We were far away enough to keep going if the walkers at the farm heard.

I shoot the last two as they came only two feet away from me. I fell to the ground. I was exhausted. How was I to keep going. I wanted to cry and scream. All this was too much. I looked over at Sophia. She was way smaller than Jim was. The bite could damage her more quickly than Jim. I wanted to get her to Carol. Carol had to see Sophia before...before...I couldn't say it.

"Sophia," I whispered. She came over to me, hugging her arm.

"You're a smart girl. I know you know what's going to happen." I had to be straight with her. As much as it pained me, I had to. "But you listen to me. You're going to see your mom. I promise you, you are going to see her before...your time comes." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She did the same.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I"m gonna miss-"

"No, don't say your goodbyes yet. Just wait." I pulled away to look at her. "Just wait, okay? We got to get going." She hoped on my back and I jogged us through the woods. Please, please let everyone be at the highway I wanted to think of Shane, but I couldn't just yet. I had to keep my mind focused on Sophia and getting us to her mom so they could see each other one last time.

* * *

><p>What a long chapter filled with a lot of new info. I'm glad I got this out before the walking dead started. Next chapter will include season three. A week from now I will have a new chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.<p> 


	35. back with the group

**The Dead are Walking**

**chapter 35: back with the group**

Wow, season 3 is really surprising me. I'm just ready to see the 4th episode already.

Thank you for the reviews. I know some of you are sad about Sophia, and were jumping down my throats, but in the end Sophia will not die alone, and the group still needs to go through that loss and transition. I was going to put season three in this chapter, but I though I would go a different route.

If you guys are still needing to watch season 3, go to "let me watch this" and look up the walking dead. They have the episodes that have aired already. This is for free.

One more piece of news. If any of you guys watch 'Once upon a time' I have started a story. Feel free to read it. And to all the people on the east coast(i know you probably wont read this yet with out power) hope you are all safe and dry and not freezing your butts off.

* * *

><p>It was now light out. The sun was just coming up. There was a cool breeze so the sun was the least of my worries. I had walked a little over an hour and Sophia wasn't getting any better. Thinking of Jim, since Sophia was smaller whatever it was that caused people to turn would affect her more quickly.<p>

I ran most of the time. The higher the sun went, the more I ran. I had already made it to the highway. Just finding them was the hard part. Getting to where I thought everyone would be felt like a life and death situation. Al I could think was that if I didn't make it I would be alone. Sophia would turn in the end leaving me lost. Then the question, should I kill her before or after she turns? Also, Carol would never know what happened, and they would know that I was right there, right at the farm. Shane would know that I was right there. All the more reason to reach where we had broken down at.

"I haven't felt this tired since high school," I said out loud. I couldn't handle the silence. The longer Sophia didn't make a peep, the more I worried. I didn't want her dying then coming back and comp at my neck. She made a little grunt and breathed out slowly.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine. Don't worry. I think we're almost there, maybe." I stopped as I saw three walkers. They were standing there with their back turned. I didn't have the energy to take them out, so quietly as I could went over the railing into the shallow part of the woods. I watched the three bodies as I walked slowly past them. Which was hard since there were leaves and sticks underneath my feet. They moved a bit, but not my way. There was a rumble in the distance. I stopped. As it came closer it became louder. A motorcycle? It whizzed by and took down a walker.

"Was that Daryl?" A car came behind and knocked down the other two. It was the green car Shane had picked up off the road. Another one went by after that.

"Come on Sophia." I ran back up to the highway with my new-found energy and ran after the vehicles. I was not going to let up. Maybe they would stop. Sophia was bopping all over the place trying to stay on my back. I told her 'sorry' in my head. I slowed down a bit. Weaving through all the cars that were still on the highway wasn't a piece a cake. I could barely see them anymore. I wished I at least had a bike. It would make things a bit faster.

I stopped running altogether. All of these close encounters were really getting me down. Right now, I guess you could say it was all about timing, and so far I was failing in that department. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Please give me a break." I started walking again for what seemed forever. By this time I was staring at the ground. My pace had slowed down a bit. This doesn't seem like it was going to end well, again. Some day this has turned out to be. Jenner who had been gone for forever was with them, and me who had been with those guys since the beginning was left behind along with Andrea. I wonder where she was at and if she was still alive. I had to believe she was. She was strong enough.

I raised my head as I heard raised voices. My people, or those guys that Rick told us about? I hoped for the first one. I walked a little faster and peered around cars to see where the voices were coming from.

"Shut up, Lori!" That voice. I knew it well. A big smile came across my face. Better yet, it was telling Lori to keep her bit black hole of a mouth shut. I put Sophia down and grabbed her hand as I fast walked us toward the group.

Sophia, still with part of my hoodie around where she was bit, also heard the voices and let go of my hand to run.

"Mom," she shouted. Not even her wound could hold her back.

"Sophia," I heard Carol yell. I rounded a big black truck as I saw them. My heart felt like it would leap out of my throat. As soon as my eyes locked with my legs moved forward as did his. His arms circled around me and my eyes closed so I could only concentrate on him. He felt warm and safe. I felt the tears behind my eyes. As I opened them I heard, "Aunt Blair."

I felt another set of arms circle me.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I put one arm around Carl. I still held onto Shane because I was scared to let go.

"I knew you'd make it," Carl said. "Mom said 'no,' but you came."

"Of course. I'm not gonna let some walkers keep me away." He gave me a tighter squeeze.

"What happen to you," Shane asked.

"Me? What happened to your face?" Shane glanced somewhere then back at me.

"Later, I'm just happy that I have you again," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Me too. Rick!" I did let go of Shane for a minuet to hug Rick.

"I"m glad you're safe," he said almost squeezing me to death. "We thought we'd never see you. T-dog and Lori said you got taken down by a walker."

"I was, but if someone would have helped me, Lori. I told you to wait"

"I...I didn't hear-"

"Yes you did. You looked right at me, you psycho. You're trying to get me killed."

"Man, you gotta be kidding me," Shane said. "I've had enough of you." If Lori was a man, he probably would have punched her in the face.

"Lori, what the hell," Rick said. "You know what, we gotta keep moving. We'll deal with this later."

"But," Lori interjected.

"Shut it," Rick told her. "We need to go."

"Wait," I said. "Sophia..."

"What," Carol said. "What about Sophia?" I looked at Sophia's arm as did everyone else. Sophia shifted and looked at the ground.

"What's that around your arm," Carol asked her daughter. Sophia didn't say anything. "Honey, baby?"

"She was bit," I said quietly. Everyone's face seemed to change.

"We'll deal with it," said Rick. "Lets go."

"Wait, what are we gonna do about these two," T-dog said pointing over to Jenner and Seth, who was being strangely quiet. Rick thought for a second before answering.

"They can ride too if they want."

"It will only be for a short period of time," Jenner said. "I don't know about Seth, but only for a couple of days will I be around."

"We'll get this all straightened out," said Rick. Carol held Sophia close with a blank look on her everyone piled into the cars, Shane held onto my hand as he led me to a red old-looking truck.

* * *

><p>Okay, so probably not the ending you were expecting, but I really haven't had much time to write. I've been coming back to this chapter over the past week and a half. But next chapter is the start of season 3. Just have to see how many things will be changing so far, so probably wont be updating for a while.<p> 


End file.
